


Nothing's Impossible...Well Maybe (Book One)

by Gwensly



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwensly/pseuds/Gwensly
Summary: Jonathan wants his life back.  Cameron accepts help from a clandestine organization with unforeseen consequences.  A family secret at the core of the events that have shaped their lives up to this point.  AU characters.  Twists and turns.





	Nothing's Impossible...Well Maybe (Book One)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by works of Chris Fedek.  
> Comments are welcome.

**Preface**

  
_District Court for the Southern District of New York, Part 1, The Honorable Judge Joseph Williams presiding: “Would counsel and the defendant please rise and face the jury. In the matter of The State of New York versus Jonathan Black, on the charge of Manslaughter in the second degree, a Class C felony in the State of New York, Penal Code 125.15, the jury finds you guilty._ _Sentence of 10 years to be served at Rockfield Correctional, with no eligibility for parole for 6 years."_

 _C_ a _meron looked on in disbelief. He made a promise that he would find the mystery woman who had framed his twin that day._

_One year later, having just returned from another trip to locate the sorceress with the different coloured eyes, resulting in yet another dead end; Cameron was in a heated exchange with Dina, his friend and the producer of his magical showcase. His team was at the end of their patience, they needed a new show. Both Gunter and Jordan had started receiving overtures from other premier illusionists. She believed he had lost his perspective chasing after this elusive woman. Although he respected his team and Dina, he did not heed her advice._

_Instead he’d signed on with the FBI as an official observer to get the assistance and the resources to track the woman down. Using his skills as an accomplished escape artist and magician, he assisted on the most unusual cold cases for Special Agents Kay Daniels and Mike Alvarez. Reluctantly his team had agreed. It had worked. They located and apprehended MW, the moniker the woman had been given, as she refused to reveal her name, only to have her slip through their fingers when she made a deal with Justice, without_ _providing the needed proof that Jonathan was innocent and framed._

_Devastated, Cameron returned to Rockfield Correctional, with a plan in mind to share with Jonathan._

 

**Chapter 1**

  
“Nothing is impossible.” They had agreed at the same time. The plan had started months ago, each being careful not to let anything slip. They had to be cautious, keeping their quarry off guard and their friends in the dark. They wanted to protect them from what they intended to do. The time was now, today….Cameron was wired. He let the officer pat him down as usual and entered the private holding cell that had been set up for Jonathan as a workroom to assist with the hunt for MW. He had the device under a thin flesh-coloured patch on his forearm - it was fortunate the pat down had become lax and less invasive over the past few months. The breath he had been holding escaped as the door slammed shut behind him. The room was as drab and depressing as always. The anemic light did little to brighten the space. His brother was sitting, hunched over, looking at Bishop’s notebook again trying to break the codes hidden within, to find something they may have missed. Defeat was in the air swirling around him like smoke. After the FBI had released MW and the Department of Justice had placed her in Witness Protection for her “valuable information”, his whole demeanor had changed. Cameron got it; he felt the same frustration and rage towards Justice, the FBI, Deakins and even Kay. He had tried to rationalize all of it but it was useless. Jonathan had been in this hell hole for more than 15 months and it was time for action. He plastered on his patented performance fake smile and took the seat opposite his twin, cognizant to the ever present security camera in the corner. This was going to be the trickiest part. Jonathan looked up, his coin mindlessly travelling his knuckles. “Hey”. Cameron nodded slightly. He took out his well-worn deck of cards and started shuffling them, flipping the cards from one hand catching them with the other. To the guards keeping watch it looked as the brothers were just sitting quietly, murmuring to each other, it’s what they always did. The guards went back to their mundane tasks, infrequently glancing at the screen where the brothers continued their visit.

Cameron did a quick sideways look at the camera and started to purposefully drop a card every now and then. Jonathan nodded and the coin stopped, he took it in his other hand and started to tap on the table. " **I-S--I-T--T-I-M-E--A-R-E--Y-O-U--O-K--W-I-T-H--T-H-I-S?** ” The tapping stilled. Cam smiled and nodded just ever so slightly. Tapping “ **N-O-W?** ” Again a nod. Jonathan jumped from his chair and started screaming and yelling, spittle spraying, pacing back and forth - throwing the pages of notes about the room, tearing at the graphs and pictures tacked to the wall. He was having a meltdown. The guard stormed into the room. “Black….what the hell do you think you’re doing?” The guard grabbed at Jonathan wrenching both arms behind his back in a most, what looked to Cameron, painful and uncomfortable posture. Jonathan grimaced and in that instant Cam silently got up and stepped up just under the security lens.

Cameron had agonized over how to fool the cameras. He had investigated different options for the past two months, finally settling on using the elements of Lidar scanning. It was difficult and he had to rely on Jordan and Gunter’s ingenuity to overcome the minuet aspects of the tiny lasers. That, in itself was a feat of mastery. Between their constant bickering and arguing, they wanted to know why, what were they doing? Why was Cameron interested in Lidar scanning? There was no show, why develop a new illusion and how was it going to be used? Why? Why? Why? Putting a stop to the conundrum and using the veritable “I am the boss”, Cameron had said he was working on a project for the FBI and a way to fool the “bad guys” and to just do as he asked. With Gunter grousing something about work ethic and Jordan hyperventilating they conceded. They had worked endlessly, perfecting the design. They had to miniaturize the electronic elements down to the size of a credit card and to ensure that the electronic eye would work with a slight pressure tap. It had taken the better part of a month to have it working the way he envisioned it. A final touch of his own modification, completed with some outside assistance, and it was ready to go. Now was the moment of truth - would it work?

Pulling the patch from his arm, he retrieved the small mirror-like device and attached it serendipitously to the lens of the security camera and just as quickly re-took his place at the table. It had taken no more than five seconds. He had not interfered with the confrontation up to that point. “Hey Johnny take it easy, we’ll find her, we will stop her - have faith.” Cameron’s smooth quiet voice permeated the space. It appeared to the guard that the brother’s calmness started to affect their prisoner’s outburst. Jonathan relaxed and looked at his brother, a smirk touching his mouth but not quite reaching his eyes. He blinked as if trying to compose himself. “Sorry….I, ah...sorry….” his voice trailed off.

The guard slowly let go of his arms and stepped back. He looked between the brothers. “You ok?” Cameron smiled and nodded. Jonathan stared at the floor and grunted his agreement, stretching and massaging his abused limbs. “I’m giving you guys a little latitude here, I have a little empathy for what’s been going on with you but, any more outbursts like that Black and the visit is over….got it?” Another grunt.

As the door shut, Cameron looked at his brother. “Seems to be working. Good thing they don’t listen as well as watch. That would screw things up.” He blew out another cleansing breath and continued. “Okay we have a few minutes….let’s get this show on the road.” They both wandered around casually slipping into the area where the blind spot in the surveillance was.

While dressing Jonathan went over a few warnings regarding someone named Winslow, steer clear of the guy and his posse. They were bad news. To keep his head down and not to question anything any of the guards told him. He had to remember there was no choice, no freedom in here.

  
Within minutes Cameron had donned his brother’s tan prison garb and Jonathan was in Cam’s suit, ready to go. “You have the worst taste in clothes Cam.” Jonathan was smoothing out the wrinkles in the purple suit jacket, adjusting the hoodie crowded under it. He preferred a more affable look himself. Leather was preferable. “Cam...what is this?” He indicated the clothing, pinching the lapel between two fingers. “Hell, where do you get stuff like this? Hip-Hop meets Boy Band...Seriously?” Cameron eyed him and shrugged.

  
“It’s comfortable. You’re talking fashion NOW? Don’t be a dick, really Jon, get your head in the game here.” Cameron was starting to get antsy - it had to work and they had to do it now, this moment. “Now the hard part - you have to knock me out.” Cameron stood there waiting for the punch.

  
“Not sure I can do this Cam….I have to hit you hard.”  

  
“I know that...remember I came up with this plan. I’m ready, not looking forward to it, but I’m ready. We agreed, it’s necessary to mitigate any possible repercussions. It has to look authentic. Just make sure you find her Jonathan. I don’t know how long I can keep this deception going for you.” Jonathan nodded. He had never really tried to knock his brother out before, but for this to look real he had to really put his twin’s lights out.

  
Their father had taught them a lot of things as they were growing up, fighting and survival were paramount in their upbringing. It had served them well over the years. The Black brothers were always a force to contend with when they were confronted with the invariable deviants shysters, conmen and bullies they occasionally had to deal with. Life on the road hadn’t been an easy one, for either of them. Jonathan was pretty sure he could do it; he just wasn’t sure he wanted to. He loved his brother and he hated what had become of him this past year. This snafu had changed both of them. Prison was a hard and unforgiving place. He wasn’t sure Cam could survive it, even if was only going to be a few days. Cameron wasn’t street-wise.

  
“Jonathan….you have to do it now, we don’t….” Cameron was on the floor. Jon sucker-punched him as hard as his 180 pound frame could provide. It was the only way he could do it, take Cam unawares, don’t think, just do it. There was that brief feeling of uneasiness flooding through him, the same feeling he got when he took Cam’s place at the end of a fantastic illusion, the conclusion of a great show. The churning gut wrench - would they be found out - was this going to be the end of the charade? It was all the worse now realizing that he could have seriously injured Cameron. The punch had been harder than he had anticipated. He saw him hit the corner of the table and heard that sickening thud when Cameron’s head had smacked into the concrete. All his doubts were crowding into his mind. It wasn’t the life he had chosen for himself. His father had decided it all for both of them. And when their father had died, they continued, just like nothing had changed. Am I doing the right thing? Can I do this?

Jonathan’s dis-satisfaction with his life had continually grown over the years. If he was truthful with himself he would say that when “this” all started, it was just the compilation of that never-ending question - is this all there was for him? Being the shadow, the ghost. He was trapped in Cameron’s life and felt stuck. He had not wanted to do the New York gig.

  
He had fought with Cameron about it. Pleas, cajoling and a bit of bribery had him finally giving in. But, that show was it - no more. He was done with it all. He wanted his own life, make his own decisions. There was so much more to experience, he wanted to live more than the controlled half-life he had been living. Then MW happened, the car crash, the resulting scandal, the trial, changing one prison for another. He looked down at his twin’s prone body slumped on the cement. He shook his head and a random tear found its way down his face. He checked, yes Cameron was still breathing normally, no blood. Quickly wiping the wetness away - he stood erect and nodded to himself. He turned to the door and stopped, looked back and picked up the wayward coin lying on the floor near Cameron. He quickly knocked and let himself out at the sound of the buzzer unlocking the door.

  
“He’s a bit out of sorts.” Jonathan said to the guard. “Not too happy right now - says he’s going to work on the codes for a while.” The shrug indicated the guard couldn’t really care one way or the other. “I’ll be back soon.” Jonathan started to the gates.

  
“Excuse me” He stopped cold. Did the guard already suspect? What did he miss? Did he forget to do something that Cam always did? He turned to the guard with a raised eyebrow in question. “Visitor’s pass and you forgot to sign out.” The guard was holding out a pen and the clipboard.

  
Jonathan sincerely hoped that his relief was not noticeable. He unclipped the visitor’s pass and quickly signed, a practiced signature he had used countless times after their shows, and then he was out, through the reinforced steel gates, to fresh air and for the present. Freedom.

  
“Ow...god my head hurts.” Cameron slowly came aware of his surroundings. The cement was cold and uncomfortable. “That was quite a right cross you’ve got there Johnny boy.” He was rubbing his jaw and feeling the back of his head which he had hit hard against the floor when he went down. The scattered papers were strewn around him and on the table. He tried to focus and looked up, realizing that the security camera still had the device attached. Okay, yes - he had to move now. The evidence had to “disappear”. His body was not responding as well as he had hoped. He was sluggish, blood rushing in his ears, felt like he was walking in quicksand. His years of practice and never-ending training forced his numb body to stand. He was unsteady but he had to finish, the show must go on, nothing is impossible.

  
He started yelling and throwing the papers everywhere - trying to get the guards to take notice. As soon as the door started to open he jumped up to the security lens and quickly palmed the small mirror-like device. He secreted it between some of the pages of Bishop’s book lying open on the table. “Black….having another temper tantrum?” Cameron stopped and looked at the guard trying to imitate Jonathan’s normally sullen appearance. Grunting he shrugged his shoulders. “Not working? Back to your cell - clean up this mess.” He was feeling uneasy and spasmodic, but carefully picked up all the papers, with the guard supervising.

 

Cameron made sure the device stayed hidden deep within the pages. He stacked everything up and tucked the pile under his arm. “Are you taking that crap with you? Why?”

  
Cameron stuttered a bit and shrugged his shoulders yet again. “Something to read, keep my mind occupied...I guess.” He was internally hoping this questioning would not continue long. What exactly can an inmate do? He could take it with him, right? What was expected of him? He hadn’t really been able to discuss that with Jonathan, not that he had thought about it. His only concern had been to make it possible for Jonathan to go - disappear.

  
The guard was staring, coming to some kind of decision. Oh crap. “Guess that ain’t a problem.” Cameron stifled the breath he had been holding. “Where’s that damned coin you always have with you?”

  
Cam stopped, didn’t think about that - they would notice that. Quick thinking, improvise. “Cameron took it with him, I took his cards. It’s been awhile since I’ve practiced and he told me we should keep our skills up. You never know when I’ll be released and I’ll have to be able to do it all...you know, magician stuff.” Cameron hoped that it would satisfy the guard’s curiosity. He realized he would be caught if searched, too many discrepancies would arouse suspicion. Jonathan had his cards as well as the coin.

  
With something approximating a growl, the guard shrugged “Fat chance magic boy.” He was led through hallways of the same sad grey as the just vacated room, passing what looked to be the cafeteria, a library and a tv room. Several inmates were working out as they passed a gym. The putrid mix of cigarettes, sweat and rancid grease was turning Cameron’s stomach. He tried to breathe through his mouth to alleviate the urge to vomit.

  
The flickering vapor mercury lights were clicking and flashing reminding him of the last big illusion that had gone off script, making his head spin. He had been upside down, chained over a burning circle of swords. Things had proceeded without a hitch and then one of the cables holding him in place snapped. When he removed the blindfold there had been so many flashing lights, people screaming he had lost focus. He had started spinning. This trip through the prison was giving him the same heady feelings. He shook his head, trying to regain his equilibrium.

  
They went through another secure door, up a flight of stairs and down another corridor. Other inmates’ catcalls and throwing paper, cigarette butts and whatever seemed to have been at hand made the journey a difficult enterprise. “You’re a snitch Black; you better watch your back.” Assaulted his ears as he stopped at the small bleak space that Cameron assumed was Jonathan’s cell. A big red “RAT” was scrawled on one wall. What the hell? Why hadn’t Jonathan told him what was going on, whatever “this” was.

  
Cameron had realized early on that it wasn’t easy for Jonathan and that the passing months had obviously been pushing hard at him. Bringing him close to his breaking point. He had often seen bruises and cuts on his brother. A black eye, a wrapped and bandaged hand. What exactly had been going on he wasn’t sure but, it was more than evident with this short peak into the prison and Jonathan’s incarceration, confirmed his worst fears. It wasn’t just demeaning it was sucking the life from his brother. It wasn’t anything that he could actually comprehend….yet.

  
The compartment was approximately 6 by 8 feet with a small bunk situated in one corner. A sorry looking blanket and a pillow of the same depressive grey were the only accoutrements. A metal shelf on one wall held books on magic that Jonathan had requested last month. Asked for just so he could see Dina, Cameron surmised. “You idiot Jon - Dina is the best, what were you thinking?!” There was also some writing paper and a few personal mementos. One was a picture of them as kids, he remembered that day when they were 10. A private party of two. A small rabbit’s foot that Cameron remembered Dina had given him one Christmas as a “secret Santa gift” was sitting under the light fixture affixed to the wall. The poster of the mural from Vegas, showing neon green dollar signs over his eyes and a caption reading ‘Cash Reception’ rather than ‘Flash Deception’, a commentary from the anarchist “Bishop” was hanging over the bed. It was one of Jonathan’s favorite things to hold over his younger brother. “I guess Gunter made more than one of those...it figures.” Cameron sighed and smiled to himself thinking fondly of the big set designer.

  
Jonathan had “saved” the big oaf more times than he could remember. Gunter had a way of getting himself into untenable situations, both physical and emotional. Cameron saw the little working model of the “sawing a woman in half” that Jordan had lovingly fabricated for him the first month Jon had been imprisoned. It was an inside joke among the magical community, and held close to each and every magician, a tether to the history behind their craft. It was intended for Jonathan to know he was still part of a whole; Jordan gave him a focus to keep hope alive. He touched it gingerly. It was their family. Pieces of it anyway. Other than that, the only other possessions were a few garments of the same drab tan colour and basic toiletries. All the same brand and size. Cameron guessed it must be the same all the inmates were given. He added the pile of papers, including the small device hidden within, to those already stacked on the shelf. He turned and flopped himself on the bunk. He settled in for the long night ahead, hoping that Jonathan had “escaped” without problems and was attending to business. Their business - to attempt to right all the wrongs that had befallen them this last year and half.

  
He hadn’t been able to accomplish much of anything since the trial. He had done everything he knew how, tracked down every possible lead for the “sorceress with the eyes”, including subjecting himself to being the FBI’s own magical resource, without success. So it was now up to Jonathan to try. To attempt to regain their lives and family. To be whole was the dream. As he closed his eyes he realized that he wasn’t feeling all that well. His ears were still ringing and his head felt heavy. He felt nauseated.

**Chapter 2**

  
The glaring fluorescents came to life at precisely 6:00 a.m. The bars to his cell clanged open noisily. Cameron was still groggy and not quite sure where he was. He held his head gingerly realizing there was a dull throbbing ache that felt like a vice slowly tightening his skull. The prison - he was in prison. Jonathan what did you hit me with? A Mack truck? He tried to move but the pain intensified. His vision was cloudy - this was not good. His head was spinning and blood was rushing in his ringing ears.

  
“Black time to rise and shine….Black.” The guard stepped into the cell and roughly shook him, prodding him his baton. Cameron looked up at the guard, eyes rolling back in his head and passed out.

  
“Well, Ms. Clark you are indicated as an emergency contact if we cannot contact his brother Cameron.” The officer on the other end of the phone, obviously frustrated, was urgently requesting the presence of someone to attend to deal with a medical issue for Jonathan Black. Dina had been surprised and then shocked from a restless sleep. When it finally made sense of what was being said, she felt a slow dread wash over her. “Can’t you find Cameron, did you call his cell?”

  
Impatience translated in the stern voice on the other end. “Ms. Clark we’ve been trying for the past hour, trying to reach Mr. Black...the other Mr. Black. We have not been able to do so. The matter is rather urgent Ms. Clark. It appears that Jonathan has had some kind of head injury. Our facility is not equipped to handle traumas of this type. We are transporting him to St. Barnabas Hospital. We aren’t sure what has transpired. Mr. Black…..Cameron was here yesterday evening for a visit - Jonathan had a bit of a meltdown, but everything appeared normal once he was escorted back to his cell.” Dina had started to fidget and sweat. Damn, now what is going on? Hasn’t that poor man had enough for a lifetime to deal with?

  
“Ms. Clark….Ms. Clark are you there?” Dina shook herself. Her hands were trembling.

  
“Yes...of course, I’m sorry - I’ll be there as soon as I can. Do I need to bring anything?” The officer advised just the Power of Attorney that was to have been filed agreeing that Mr. Black’s medical issues would be handled by a family member in the event he was unable. Dina was frantically trying to remember where all the paperwork was. They would be filed with the agreements and insurance for the shows. She remembered the papers being drawn up for both of the brothers - just in case something happened during a performance. Each had put themselves as contacts and then Dina as a back-up. It had been the prudent thing to do. Being an illusionist was not exactly the safest profession on the planet. She hung the phone up, tears streaming down her face. Where was Cameron? What happened to Jonathan?

  
Dina mechanically got dressed. Retrieving the document, she called Gunter and Jordan first, then tried Cameron’s cell which went straight to voicemail. “Cameron, Cameron where are you? Something has happened to Jonathan. Call me as soon as you get this!” After a moment of indecision, she dialed the number to Kay Daniels, Cameron’s FBI agent contact….friend.

  
“Kay….Kay it’s Dina, there’s a problem and we can’t find Cameron.” Kay brushed her long chestnut brown locks from her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Yawning she tried to focus on the call. It had been a stressful few days handling MW and the Justice Department. The powerlessness she felt when MW slipped through their fingers, Cameron’s disappointment and Jonathan’s return to lockup had brought her to a point of total exhaustion, unable to turn her mind off. She had gone to bed late and it felt she had just managed to get to sleep. Her brain finally connected with what Dina was saying and at the mention of trouble with Cameron, she was fully aroused. What had he gotten himself into now? He threw himself into dangerous situations with the self-preservation of a lemming. Intransigent and stubborn, the man was going to be death of her yet.

  
“What do you mean you can’t find Cameron? What’s the problem?” Dina hurriedly outlined what had happened.

  
“I checked, Cam hasn’t been home - his bed hasn’t been slept in. I called him but only got voicemail. We have to find him, it’s Jonathan! I’m not sure what’s going on - not even sure exactly how bad the medical issue is, it must be somewhat serious they want me to bring the Power of Attorney!” Kay heard the panic in Dina’s normally pleasant English voice.

 

She could visualize the woman’s long braids being pushed behind her ears as she tried to calm herself down. Whenever Dina was nervous or worried she tended to play with her braids.

  
“Well until we know for sure, let’s not jump to conclusions.” Her training had honed her, allowing her to compartmentalize her feelings. It wouldn’t do anyone any good. “We’ll deal with what we can until we can get ahold of Cameron. He’s probably brooding somewhere. I’ll meet you at St. Barnabas shortly.” She hung up and pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Something in the back of her mind was nagging at her - she was forgetting something and it didn’t feel right. Grabbing a light grey suit jacket, she went to her car and drove to the hospital. It wasn’t her fault that she was doing 80 in a 30 mile an hour zone. Cameron couldn’t be found. Something wasn’t right, she just knew it!

  
The hospital was busy. The pungent acrid smells of antiseptic, disinfectants and cleaning fluids besieged her senses. Bright lights, noises of crying children and a rheumy cough from a disheveled man propping himself up in the corner, mixed with the calliope of whirring, beeping monitors, assaulted her as she entered the hospital through the big sliding emergency doors. She heard the clattering of dinner trays being delivered to other wards, the PA system requesting the assistance of doctors to room B222 and the squeaking of a nurse’s rubber soled shoes as a patient was wheeled along on a gurney. She hated hospitals.

  
Quickly passing the plastic white chairs crowded along the wall filled with sick, distressed patients and the admissions desk, she found the small group that included Gunter, Jordan and Dina pacing listlessly in the small waiting room. Kay glanced their way and then purposefully turned abruptly, heading to the nurse’s station, flashing her badge. “FBI, I would like an update on a prisoner that was just brought in….a Jonathan Black.” The young harried nurse looked up from her paperwork and nodded squinting at the badge. She ruffled through stacks of admission papers.

  
“Yes, from Rockland Correctional? Is that right?” Kay nodded. The nurse frowned and then looked at the agent. “Doctor Weber is with him at the moment, some kind of head injury - looks like. Probably a prison brawl - that happens more than you think. It’s the third admission this week from that place.” Kay frowned. The nurse ignored it and shrugged her shoulders. “You’ll have to wait.” Then she turned back to answer a ringing phone and deal with the many patients waiting for assistance. A code blue sounded in the ward. Kay dodged the medical team rushing by with some kind of medical transport and walked over to the small deception team and shook her head when they looked expectantly at her.

  
What seemed like an interminable amount time Dr. Weber, a short stocky looking man with a balding pate and wire-rimmed glasses came through the doors leading to Trauma. Kay stood in front of the startled doctor.

  
“FBI….what is Mr. Black’s condition?” He too looked at her badge, adjusting his glasses more securely, referring to his papers and clearing his throat.

  
“Not good...not good at all, brain bleed….possibly a fracture.” The group was stunned.

  
“How...what? How can that happen!!?” Dina fiddling with the fringe of leather on her jacket started crying and shaking again, she had been doing a lot of that since the call earlier. Gunter put his big arms around her, cradling her to his chest. Kay turned indicating she should be quiet and turned to the doctor, who was explaining that he wasn’t sure how it happened, just that the MRI and CT scan both showed significant trauma and he needed permission to treat. Nodding and with trembling fingers Dina handed him the signed papers that she had brought with her. “I want to see him, before you do anything!”

  
“Well, you don’t have long, have to go in and relieve the pressure, if we don’t there could be permanent damage.” Dina was having a hard time standing up, her knees were buckling and she felt wobbly. Without Gunter’s support she would have collapsed to the floor.

  
Even though they weren’t a couple any longer Jonathan had her heart not so long ago. Yes he wronged her, it was a huge betrayal but…..he was her Johnny and he was still her family. She had to see him, to make sure he knew that she was still there for him. She had heard somewhere that a family member could make the difference for someone in a life threatening, critical medical situation. She was going to be that person.

  
They were led into the bright, sterile examination room. He didn’t look at all like the full of life, six foot one, robust, street-wise Jonathan. Small and enveloped in a white sheet, monitors connected to his arms and electrodes attached to each side of his head. Dina, with her floral skirt swishing softly, went right to the bed and was motionless. She looked intensely at that face; a purpling bruise covered the bottom half of the right side of his stubble jaw. His eyes were closed. She bent even further down, and stopped cold.

  
Gunter and Jordan knew something was wrong. Kay wasn’t sure what was going on. Dina stepped back teetering slightly on her black stiletto boots.

  
“We’re going to need the other Power of Attorney - back at the Archive.”

  
It was all she could do, not to scream. Her body tense and quivering. “It’s not Jonathan….it’s Cameron.” There was a shocked silence; in that surreal moment, time stood still.

  
“What do you mean Dina - of course, it’s Jonathan!” Jordan was looking really hard at the bed. He stepped a bit closer and stared. For once the young man had stopped his perpetual undulating movements. He was trying to see the difference. Was it Cameron?

  
“Kay, could you please ask Mike to bring the papers, I called him earlier; he should be fairly close - he has a key to the Archive. They’re on the kitchen counter.” Dina had almost regained her composure. Her face had gone a few more shades paler competing with the white of her silk shirt. “I don’t know how and I don’t know why but that is definitely not Jonathan!” Kay nodded numbly, dialing her partner and explaining what was needed. She had to get control of this situation and she wasn’t sure how to do that. Especially if what Dina said was true. She couldn’t tell if it was Jonathan or if was Cameron, but could she? She had known the brothers for more than a decade. If anyone could tell them apart it would have been Dina Clark. There wasn’t a problem having the papers brought - she just wasn’t convinced that it was necessary.

  
“How do you know Dina?” Dina was trembling again. Gunter returned to holding on to her, not sure what else to do. His normal scowl tempered with concern.

  
“I know, I just know. I was with the man for more than a year - that is NOT Jonathan!” Kay noticed that Dina was becoming a bit unbalanced; she could see the fear in her puffy red-rimmed eyes. Mike, at that moment, arrived with the papers looking rushed and a bit confused. Straightening his tie and rubbing his hand over his balding head, acknowledging his partner, he looked at the group and remained silent. He handed over the requested papers to Dina. He gently took her hand, squeezing, letting her know he was there for her. With a murmured thank you, she took and signed them with trembling hands. Mike took over from Gunter. Dina laid her head against his shoulder searching for what solice it would give her.

  
Kay wasn’t sure how this was going to work. With the uncertainty of the identification of which Black brother was in that bed, what were the legal ramifications? She squared her shoulders and made her decision, facing the doctor. “Dr. Weber we’re at an impasse at the moment, not sure who you are actually treating.” Confusion briefly touched the doctor’s face. “There is some disagreement as to which brother is the patient. The FBI is taking the lead and therefore everything will be running through me or Agent Alvarez. Ms. Clark has signed both Powers of Attorney. I am of the belief that should cover any possible legal issues, and protect St. Barnabas, until verification of which brother it is - agreed?” What was he going to say, it was the FBI after all. The doctor nodded and indicated they all leave, to let him deal with his patient.

  
They all stumbled out to the waiting room.

  
If it was indeed Cameron and not Jonathan that opened a whole new world of pain and problems. If it was Cameron, was he part of the escape? If not, what had Jonathan done and for that matter where was Jonathan? And, why did he do it? Kay blew out a deep cleansing breath.

  
“Okay people I, I mean we have a huge problem here. If that is Cameron, what exactly is going on? Why is he dressed in prison fatigues and “playing” the part of Jonathan? Did Jonathan take him unawares and put him in critical condition for whatever reason? If Cam had been taken unawares, why didn’t he call me or any of you….for help? When did this all happen? Who saw Cameron last, before he went to Rockfield to see Jonathan? And, worse did any of you know about this?” She indicated by a sweep of her hand what she meant. They were stunned.

  
“I didn’t know anything and I don’t think anyone else did either - boys?” Dina shot daggers at Gunter and Jordan. Both were looking a bit sheepish. Dina pounced. “Jordan, what do you know? Are you doing the same thing you did with the vault debacle? Did Cameron put you up to this? Whatever this is?” Jordan wasn’t sure but he was thinking and looking at Gunter. A raised eyebrow made his decision. He was shuffling his feet.

  
“It isn’t really anything, I don’t think anyways. Cameron had Gunter and me building a new illusion the last few weeks. But, come to think of it, it was a strange idea and we couldn’t quite figure out what exactly he was doing. He told us it was for the FBI, with no real explanation.” Kay looked up from her note book where she had been writing thoughts and information as they talked.

  
“He was building what exactly?” Mike was listening intently while slowly trying to piece together the events in a logical order. He didn’t like the implications of this situation and where it seemed to be going. Jordan was almost jumping in his place. Trying to calm himself.

  
“It was this cool mirror device to fool the eye into seeing something other than what was right in front of you.” Kay knew a little of the mechanics behind the illusions, since they had started working with the team and this sounded pretty run of the mill, a lot like the museum deception that foiled the heist a few months ago. So what was so “cool” about this one?

  
“And, this is cool and different because of why….exactly?” Kay focused her entire attention on the young man. He stopped jumping; at least it subsided a bit.

  
“The size man….the size, Cameron wanted it the size of a credit card...no bigger. We’ve never done that before.”

  
“And, it had to be touch sensitive...to get it to go, you know.” Gunter’s booming Cockney baritone shattered the bubble they had been in. Kay turned and just stared, her mind was whirling a mile a minute. Clicking each piece of information in place like a puzzle. What did this mean?

  
“So….we have a new illusion, small … to misdirect someone’s attention. We have evidence of some kind of fight, with unforeseen consequences, or so it seems. We have the physical presence of one Black brother, who Dina assures us is not Jonathan. Cameron’s cell goes directly to voicemail - no one can get in touch with him. And….when...who saw him last?Other than at the prison?” Kay looked around at the faces, showing a range of emotions. She stopped….she was the last one to see Cameron! In all of the commotion she had blanked out that little exchange at the Archive late last night.

  
After filing her paperwork on the mystery woman she had decided to seek Cameron out to give some assurances that she wasn’t giving up and they could still get Jonathan out of prison. She wanted to provide some kind of camaraderie and support for her partner, her friend. Walking into the loft she had found “Cameron” packing, shoving a few things into an overnight bag, furious. She had blurted out she wanted more in their relationship. She didn’t want to just be an FBI agent to him. Horrified with her confession, and the odd look he gave her, they had words. He told her he was going to stop relying on her and the FBI; he was going to fix it. “No more promises” he had raged. She had tried to reason with him, she knew he was hurting. She wanted him to tell her he would see her again. He had just looked right through her and then walked out.

  
Thinking about it, it had seemed out of character for Cameron. Normally looking and living life through rose-coloured glasses, always finding the silver lining, it seemed he was broken. Kay had put it down to the disappointment of what had happened with MW. His brother was still incarcerated and he had run out of options. Dismissing it, she convinced herself that he had only needed some time to sort it all out. That was the type of guy he was, it was a rough patch, that was all. She hadn’t been worried...then. “Oh crap!”

 

**Chapter 3**

  
Kay pulled Mike aside. “Get a team out to the prison - now!” Mike nodded and left to make arrangements. Kay turned to the group. “Right, I think I know what’s happening and it isn’t good. Dina stay here with him, anything changes call me. Jordan, Gunter I want you to go to the Archive - get everything you have on this illusion - I’ll meet you there shortly. I have some things to check out first.” No one moved. “Now people, we don’t have a lot of time before this mess gets to a point where nothing can be salvaged.” She was urgently hoping she could fix it before it wasn’t fixable any longer. She ran to her car - she took a brief moment in solitude before gunning the engine.

  
“Cameron what have you done?” She sped off trying to rationalize what was happening, refocusing on the ‘now’. She stomped down the feelings rising - no, she was not going there; she didn’t want to think about that now. She would have another chance to tell Cameron how she felt later...much later.

  
Dina was sitting by Cameron’s bedside. Yes, she was absolutely positive it was Cam. This whole mess was such a….she didn’t know what it was but she was devastated. They had just brought him back from surgery. He didn't look well at all. The purpling, mottled bruise along his jawline was slowly adding hues of yellow and green to its myriad of colours. His head was bandaged in a way that looked like he had a helmet on, just the fringe of his wavy light brown hair protruding around the edges. “You poor baby.” Dina was cooing and soothing like a mother - well, she felt like his mother. They had been together as a team for going on twelve years now. Of course she knew it was Cameron the moment she had smelled him. Yes, that was it, his essence - through sweat, soap, hair gel and aftershave, Cameron always reminded her of a fresh breeze on a summer wind whereas, Jonathan had a musky woodsy smell. That could be the emotional aspect of their connection she guessed - they had been at it hot and heavy, an intimate relationship for just over a year, before the other woman and his ultimate betrayal. And, then - well he may have made a mistake but it didn’t mean he should have gone to prison.

  
She knew that Jonathan was a decent man under it all. Actually both men were kind and loyal - maybe to the detriment of everything and everyone around them. That’s why Jonathan had caved and stayed with the show at Cameron’s insistence. Dina knew he didn’t want to, not any longer. It had been a long, hard, difficult childhood - his existence was denied and Cameron was put in a box, to be put on display. There had been no way out for either of them.

  
Cameron was better, safer when Jonathan was around. In turn, Jonathan was calmer, less cynical with Cameron’s positivity. Dina saw what the last year had done to both twins. The spiral downward was becoming obvious well before the trial and the scandal. It’s a wonder they hadn’t planned something like this before now. Dina was almost sure they had concocted some crazy escape plan. She didn’t want to believe it but, knowing the two men her intuition was screaming that’s what happened.

  
She had listened while both brothers had reminisced about their mutual disdain for their father. He had been a hard, violent man. Pushing the boys to do the impossible. Cameron was the twin that seeked his father’s approval and in the end did whatever the man demanded. There had been plenty of accidents, near misses and one horrendous injury that led him to being in hospital for most of a year. Jonathan on the other hand, being the older brother, by all of five minutes, had been the skeptic, the rebellious one. He fought back, more than once refusing his father. He had been beaten and forced into the business as the disappearing boy. He loved his brother and tried to protect him. He hated his father. Cameron ended up being the go between for the two of them. Stepping in and trying to calm the waters, being the peacekeeper.

  
She had joined the Great Sebastian Black Magic Show shortly after the boys had turned 20. She did not like Sebastian. It was good work and she was in demand as a producer and makeup artist. The pay was more than generous so she put up with the man. When she saw the toxic atmosphere Sebastian created, she would ultimately side with the twins. She defended them at every turn. She protected them as best she could. If Sebastian wanted something the twins didn’t, she would manufacture a reason why their view was the correct one. She was a small woman but she was savvy and a pitbull when it came to business and safety issues.

  
She found ways to mitigate the emotional damage the man did to his sons. It was a juggling act to keep things on an even keel. It had been a relief when the man died in 2007, in a botched electrical illusion. She was concerned for the twins; however, without the constant demands of their father, they could choose their own path in life. She had believed that now with Sebastian gone, the show would collapse and she had been making plans to find new employment. It was an unexpected surprise when Cam and Johnny proposed continuing the show with Cameron as the front man. She had been dubious at first. They decided to keep their secret. She hadn’t been sure that was wise. They both agreed it would be a temporary arrangement. They would work it out.

  
It didn’t take much for her to agree, she loved the two young men. So she stayed. The show was good and eventually, with the addition of the talented package of the electronically gifted Jordan Kwon and Gunter Gustafson, a genius at illusion design, the show became the biggest in Las Vegas.

  
Cameron Black was billed as Amazing - a permanent residence at the Wynn followed. Countless TV specials, international tours and merchandising had provided them with a luxurious lifestyle. The entire group had moved to the Black’s family Archive. It was filled with props, costumes, memorabilia and the history of the twins’ legacy. It was home. It was comfortable and safe. The elephant in the mix wasn’t addressed. They never did work it out.

  
Cameron became the world’s greatest illusionist. For years everything seemed to be great. Dina felt the growing tension in Jonathan. Cameron seemed oblivious to the growing anxiety in his twin. She had hoped that the twins would come to some kind of decision. And, then the Times Square event in New York. That was the breaking point, Jonathan had wanted out. It was hard for him, living a half-life as Cameron. It was understandable. Then the accident, the manslaughter charges and prison. Her sigh was deep and pained. And here they were.

  
Dina was bone tired. She didn’t know what was going to happen now. Would Cameron be okay? Nobody, not even the doctors could say - it was a waiting game at this point. What about Jonathan? What was the FBI going to find at the prison? Wouldn’t it point back to the guy in the bed next to her? Jonathan wouldn’t or couldn’t have purposefully done this. Or….she was tired of the conflicting thoughts - she was worried and she was beyond reason with it, for both of her friends.

  
A whimpering, painful moan came from the bed. It startled her, making her jump. She bent over the form of her boss, whispering soothing sounds as she smoothed the furrowed lines on his forehead. “Cameron darling, can you hear me?” Eyes started to flicker, those startling ice blue orbs she knew so well, opened and looked confused, scared. “Sweetheart you’re in hospital - I’m here, Dina is here for you.”

  
His brow was hot and feverish. He started to move, gagging on the breathing tube, trying to disconnect the IV, pulling at the tubes and needles, albeit weakly. “Oh my…..” she pressed the call button. The duty nurse appeared instantly. Checking the machines and doing a pulse and temperature check, she nodded and left the room, returning moments later with the doctor and a bag of some kind of fluid that she deftly attached to the IV. As the drip entered the tubing into his arm, he started to quiet.

  
“I’m giving him some pain meds and another antibiotic, slight fever….don’t want a chance of an infection taking hold.” The doctor turned to the nurse and started to scribble detailed instructions on the chart hanging at the foot of the bed. “Keep me informed - every hour, any change - page me.” He briefly glanced at Dina; then nodding to the nurse they left the room, the door softly closing behind them.

  
Her anxiety escalated - she really wished someone would come and let her know what was going on. She needed information. She wanted for all the world at that moment to be with someone, anyone that understood. She thought of Mike. He had become important to her. The young agent was everything she had hoped Jonathan had been when she fell for him. Mike was dependable, charming and considerate, whereas, Jonathan would often appear to be in his own world when they were together. She had understood there was something driving Jonathan, he easily forgot personal relationships. She had accepted that for the love of the magician. He was exciting, intense and unpredictable.

  
Mike Alvarez was attentive. He listened to her, he wanted to know what she liked, where she wanted to go and what she thought. That didn’t mean she loved Jonathan any less, no the problem was he was restless, she knew that. That was probably part of the reason he ended up in prison.

  
Mike made this intolerable situation a little bit easier. Instead she was trying to hold it together for herself and for Cameron. As her eyes wandered down to the bed again she found him awake and staring, without any recognition in his eyes. That scared her more than anything else; he didn’t know where he was or who she was. There was an eerie blankness about it. The lump in her throat was making it hard for her to swallow. She gently returned to smoothing his brow and shushed him to close his eyes. Her hope was that it was just the fever. His breathing returned to a slow steady rhythm, the antibiotics and pain medication taking effect. Dina started to cry again.

  
“Kay, in here.” Mike was in Jonathan’s cell. The FBI team had been sifting through the meager belongings for the past half hour, looking for any clue. He saw Kay being buzzed into the cell block. At the door of the cell Mike motioned her inside. There wasn’t much room and she was disgusted by the big “RAT” scribbled in red taking up half of the wall on the west side of the cubical. It just didn’t seem right to her, why was it still on the wall? She remembered something in one of the reports she had read that this incident was the culmination of Jonathan’s first foyer out to help find Cameron when he had been abducted by MW. She also knew from Cameron that Jonathan had regaled a tale about some other inmate attacking him with a shiv and that he had foiled it by tapping magazines around his torso. But, that happened months ago. Why hadn’t it been removed yet? It was demeaning and insulting. A passing thought that she should discuss this with the warden was pushed aside.

  
“Yeah...what did you find Mike?” Mike was holding up what appeared to be a mirrored credit card.

  
“I found it stuck between some pages in Bishop’s notebook….its small and thin, just a fluke I came across it when I knocked the book on the floor - I guess is this the thing...the illusion I mean?” Kay was examining the small hard card. Nodding and turning it over end to end. She couldn’t really see how it would work but it seemed to be what the guys had described.

  
“Is there anything else? Notes, something?” Mike was shaking his head.

  
“I’m having the security feeds pulled. Maybe we can find something there.”

  
There really wasn’t much in this cell. No hiding places that she or her agents could discern. However, when she thought about it, the brothers were more than capable of hiding evidence of anything - they were after all accomplished magicians - illusion was their lives. This situation was starting to wear her down. All the manipulation, the deceptions were getting to her. And, in the last couple of months she had known, really known that the professional relationship with the handsome, charming Cameron, had been changing. She had tried desperately to shake it, ignore it - she didn’t need that type of complication in her life. But….as she looked at the disparity in this cell, thought about the man lying in a hospital bed miles away and the one running - it hit her like a door being slammed into her face, forcing her to stop and take notice. “Oh for God’s sake…” Kay was hyperventilating. She couldn’t get her breath.

  
Mike had noticed the change in Kay’s demeanor. Realization had come to the woman; he made a decision and stood next to his partner. “So you figured it out did you?” She looked at him questioning, still taking gulping breaths. “You know the love thing?” Staring. Mike chuckled a little. “Kay, we could see it months ago, you and Cameron - all of us did. There’s that, what do you call it - animal magnetism vibe you guys have been giving off.” Agent Alvarez’ Puerto Rican accent oddly emphasizing the sentiment. “Yes, yes we know both of you were fighting it. We all had bets on which of you were gonna crack first. I had twenty on you myself. I guess maybe I’m gonna win.” He was actually chuckling.

  
Her face contorted in embarrassment, anger and frustration. He held his hands up in surrender. “Kay, sorry it’s just you have the right to find someone for yourself and so does the dude. We all love Cameron. You guys would be perfect together. I know you’re hurting and we will figure this all out. Don’t worry about it, I got your back, always have. I know it’s hard.” She smiled a little, not saying much. She regained what little composure and self-respect she could and marched out of the cell, the little card cutting into the palm of her left hand. She hadn’t even realized she had been crushing it, so strong were the emotions that were coursing through her at that moment.

  
“Cameron, you have to be okay and then I’m gonna wring your bloody neck!” She was outraged at the situation, Cameron, Jonathan, MW but most of all for the emotions that were betraying her. Mike stopped by the guard’s station to retrieve the footage of the visit and then followed Kay to the car. Arriving at her sedan, slamming the driver’s side door, she jammed the key in the ignition and was off, barely waiting for Mike to close the door and get settled. They headed to the Archive.

  
**Chapter 4**

  
Jordan was pacing, to say he was agitated was an understatement. He worshiped the ground Cameron walked on - the absolute fanboy but he’d made this mistake before. He had to tell the group - he had promised them last time that there would be no more secrets. Granted it wasn’t quite the same thing, but it could cause more trouble. He thought adults were strange at the best of times.

  
It was the third time he had transversed the main floor of the Archive. He had to make a decision - soon. They were all coming, they needed to know. What should he do?

  
Dina was finding it more difficult as time stretched out to just sit. It had been a long night. One of the nurses had took pity on her and brought her a cup of tea and a blanket. The tea was now cold, she had been unable to stomach anything. The blanket had did little to stop her shivering. Waiting for Cameron to regain consciousness, to alleviate her fears was torment.

  
She gave up, stood, stretched and walked to the window, wondering to herself what was going to happen now. The first indication of dawn filtered through the small window reducing some of the shadows. It looked like it was going to be a clear, crisp fall day. A groan from the bed. “Cameron….” The intense blue eyes were staring over at her….this time with awareness.

  
“Hey Dina...no, it’s Jo….” The voice was slow, barely above a raspy whisper. Dina crossed over and took his hand in hers. It was boneless and cold.

  
“Don’t give me any of that cock-and-bull story Cameron Black. You know damn well I can tell you two apart and don’t you ever forget that!” But, then she smiled, squeezing the limp hand.

  
Cameron just laid there, resignation furrowing his brow. A slight shrug and then a small laugh. “Does everyone know?” It was a fair question.

  
Dina hated this.

  
“Well...I told them it was you. No one is one hundred percent sure. You were in such a state they agreed to have me sign both of the Power of Attorneys and we have gone from there. Pretty sure Kay is starting to conclude that Jonathan has escaped and you are somehow involved. You are, involved I mean?” Cameron nodded ever so slightly. He hadn’t thought about any of his when they came up with this project. He had never entertained the possibility that something could go wrong. He should have. This really did jeopardize the whole thing. He took a deep breath and started to speak - his voice was gravelly, it sounded painful for him to do so, Dina held up her hand.

  
“No...do not tell me. I don’t want to know.” Being sure of herself was one thing, having Cameron bear his soul and confirming, leaving no doubt was quite another. “You better get your story straight, I’m fairly certain Kay and the FBI are going to want to know just what the hell you think you’re playing at.” His sigh was audible. “Everyone will know, Kay took your fingerprints and they’re being processed. Once the results come back.….” she trailed off. Another nod. A grimace of pain travelled crossed his features.

  
Dina stopped, bent down and shushed him. “Look Cam, you’ve been really seriously injured. You just had brain surgery and up until a couple of hours ago, you had a breathing tube. That’s why your throat hurts. You’ve just woken up and I don’t think you should push yourself. Get some sleep; I’m going to the Archive. I’ll let them know I talked to you.”She smiled. Now that she had spoken to him, relief flooding her, she was sure he was going to be alright. It was Cameron – he had to be okay. She planted a small, gentle kiss on the unbandaged part of his forehead and walked towards the door pulling on her jacket.

  
Cameron was pretty sure he didn’t want to sleep, but he didn’t think he had much choice in the matter. He really was tired, exhausted. Fighting it but losing the battle, he closed his eyes. His fuzzy memories starting to sort themselves out. Worry for Jonathan, terror that he was alone. He was forgetting something, something important, the Vale - backup. His thoughts dogged him as he fell back into a fitful slumber. Wait...brain surgery?!

  
Dina walked into a madhouse. The Archive was abuzz. Gunter and Jordan were arguing in the back. Mike and Kay were with a group of agents examining something on the dining room table. Boxes and equipment were out in the middle of the room, parts of different illusions strewn about. “What the hell?”

  
“We found the device the guys were talking about but they say something has been added, maybe modified, not sure what. Can’t figure out what the device actually does now. Something to do with perspective but there appears to be more. Gunter and Jordan are trying to decide on what the best way is to go about finding out what, without taking it apart. At least, until we can verify anything with our magician.” Kay was obviously in charge.

  
Dina threw her jacket and bag on the nearest chair and went over to Gunter and Jordan. He was bouncing and moving, excitable as ever. Before Jordan could even ask, she gently patted his arm. “I’m back because he’s awake; I think he’ll be okay.” It seemed to calm the young man, his idol was alright. “Well? Can you at least tell us what you guys thought you’d made and then we can try and figure out what it does from there?” She was tapping her foot as she spoke.

  
A cell phone chimed and Kay answered. A few minutes later she gathered them around. “Its official, fingerprints verify it’s Cameron Black at St. Barnabas Hospital. Therefore, we have to assume that Jonathan is on the run.” They all stopped, different thoughts racing through each of their minds. Kay understood, she could almost read the unspoken questions. Now confirmation that Jonathan had fled, made the situation more dire than previously believed. Until they discovered what, if anything, Cameron was doing and his part in this, it was assumed that Jonathan had betrayed his twin by switching places with Cameron and taking off. Another betrayal, first Dina and now his brother. It was a lot to handle. Kay could sympathize but, things had to be done, controlled. Turning to Gunter and Jordan she nodded confirming and urging them to speak.

  
Jordan had come to a decision and was ready. “I’m pretty sure we can track him.”

  
“WHAT?!” Dina, Gunter, Kay and Mike all said at the same time looking at the young tech. Jordan didn’t let the glares deter him. He had made the choice earlier and he wasn’t afraid - he was more afraid of not telling them. Last time they didn’t speak to him for days, he didn’t want that again.

  
“I can track Cameron….I mean Jonathan. We will be able to find out where he’s gone.” Jordan was busily tapping on his laptop.

  
Dina’s eyebrows almost hit her hairline. “You didn’t...did you??”

  
Kay was looking at the group in exasperation. “Did what….what’s going on?” Kay was frustrated beyond reason with these people. So many deceptions, little white lies, secrets. Nobody seemed to deal in truth, it always had to be shaded. It was getting harder to keep up. Dina was still stamping her foot, a little more forcefully than before. Jordan was oblivious.

  
“He still has the GPS tracker in his shoes...yeah?” Dina’s stare bored into Jordan’s back actually making him blush.

  
His head down, not looking up. “Never took it off.” It was barely audible and Gunter smacked him on the back of his head.

  
“He told you he wasn’t a German Shepherd and didn’t need to be chipped every time he left the loft.” Gunter’s booming voice cracked with emotion. Kay wasn’t sure what they were talking about.

  
“But, obviously he does, did...whatever. Doesn’t matter, if Jonathan changed into his shoes, we should be able to track him.” He was trying to lock onto the signal. “Got it….wait, that doesn’t make any sense.” Jordan was poking away at the keys. “Wow….that’s just impossible.”

  
Kay threw her hands in the air in defeat. “What’s going on now?” She had raised her voice and the frustration and tiredness from not sleeping in the last twenty-four hours had finally caught up with her. “I need some explanations - fast.” Jordan stopped typing and everyone looked at him for answers.

  
“Well…I don’t know…..” He was shrugging his shoulders.

  
“You said you had a tracker on him…..so what’s the problem?” Jordan snorted.

  
“He (they?) must have screwed around with it. It shows “several” trackers, all over the City.” Dina and Gunter laughed.

  
“The Blacks are smart guys Jordan…..” Gunter clapped his companion on the back. “Not surprised in the least they figured out you’d been tracking Cam.” Jordan just glowered and put his chin on his hand.

  
Kay blew out her breath and directed them all to her. “People, we have to start somewhere. First things first. We have the security video from the visit. Can you access what the device recorded - what the guards saw?” Jordan had already queued up the device’s cache and was running the 3d projection. No one was surprised to see the twins having a normal visit, Jonathan flipping his coin, Cameron messing with his deck of cards. Nothing unusual or unexpected. Jordan turned to another laptop and found the security video file from the prison. The visit appeared the same as the device for the first five minutes or so when both twins seemed to stop. There was almost an imperceptible flicker in the feed. Jonathan jumped up and appeared to be having some kind of tantrum, he was stomping, throwing papers and it was assumed yelling, resulting with a guard coming in to subdue him. The guard said something to them, Cameron nodding and the visit resumed, both twins started to pace around the room, at one point disappearing in a blind spot in the camera’s surveillance. When they were both in view again Cameron hauled off and took a swing at Jonathan that so obviously took him unawares and knocked him out cold. They saw Jonathan hit the edge of the metal table and smack his head hard on the floor. They cringed even though they couldn’t hear it, they felt it. Cameron bent forward and checked his twin’s pulse. He then retrieved the coin and knocked on the door.

  
With the evidence they had gathered so far, it was now confirmed that the twin throwing the punch was, in fact, Jonathan and not Cameron. Confirmation of their suspicions.

  
Kay cleared her throat, she wasn’t happy. “Okay so we can’t use this tracker because they did something to it, we don’t know what, to scramble the signal. Fine, we’ll start at the beginning. I told you to get everything out on the illusion that Cameron had you design - we’ll go from there. We have the device. We have to find out what else it was intended to do. After seeing the security feed it obviously accomplished in deceiving the guards but, knowing Cameron, there’s something else, right? Gunter, Jordan you said something was added or modified. Do you know what and or how?” She looked between the two men. Both men were shaking their heads and started to explain the extent of what the device was supposed to do.

  
“So if I understand correctly Gunter, you used Lidar scanning, which is some kind of 3d projection, with capabilities to create a 3d image, in this case, the two brothers sitting in the cell talking which in turn fooled the prison cameras when it was placed over the main lens into the monitor. This worked.”

  
“Well we didn’t put the image in there - Cam must have done that.” Jordan didn’t want the FBI to blame him for this. Kay rolled her eyes.

  
Kay continued. “And then you included a sensitive touch sensor? Why?”

  
“Cameron said he had to have it so he didn’t need to switch it or whatever, needed something quiet.” Both Gunter and Jordan were looking more perplexed as they continued on. “We weren’t exactly on the same page with that - if you attach the device, it starts the recording….so why would you need a touch sensor? He was adamant, said it was imperative.” Kay was confused. As a matter of course so were the others in the room. It didn’t seem to correlate with the idea or functioning of the device. It was so clearly obvious they were missing something.

  
Mike had been listening. He was standing close to Dina trying to give her his companionship. Their relationship had been developing slowly. She sensed him there and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. He smiled. “Well, could Cameron have done something to change this - I mean to use the components differently, after ensuring the guards were fooled?” They all looked at him and he shrugged. “He is a magician and he creates illusions along with you guys and Jonathan right? Maybe he didn’t want to implicate you guys?”

  
Jordan and Gunter were at a loss, their boss was not technically inclined. It did make sense. But, he would have to have had help. And, who would have been able to do that? The magical community was small to begin with. If one of their counterparts was involved, that person would have been gloating over the fact that Cameron came to them, rather than use his own team. It just wasn’t something that would have been kept quiet no matter what Cameron had wanted.

  
It was making things even more complicated, the questions circling back to what exactly was going on? Did he instigate it? How was it all connected?

  
“I have a hard time believing that Cameron would have gone along with being seriously injured and in hospital - under any circumstance.” Dina was fuming. Of course, Cameron couldn’t or wouldn’t do any such thing. But, that would mean she would be putting the blame totally on Jonathan. That wasn’t right either.

  
Kay had enough. Her head was spinning. This could go on endlessly, too many scenarios, too many questions. “Okay, we aren’t accomplishing anything. Let’s start fresh tomorrow; maybe some sleep will help with all of this. Possibly we can talk to Cameron. See where all this goes.”

  
They didn’t want to leave it but, it was getting late and no one could think clearly any longer. They had been at it for most of the day. A break was needed. Something to eat. Maybe some rest. Tomorrow.

  
They would wait for tomorrow.

  
**Chapter 5**

  
The mid-morning sun was shining through the open curtains in the hospital room. Cameron had awoken with a murderous headache but with a clearer mind. He knew the plan hadn’t worked exactly as envisioned, but at least Jonathan had gotten away. For now. That was good. “I wish my head didn’t hurt, I feel like I’ve been thrown against a brick wall about a dozen times.” He couldn’t reach up and touch the gauze that encircled his crown because of the handcuffs that held him securely to the bed, and he didn’t have a lock pick handy. There was a call button - I wonder….

  
“Don’t.” Dina’s hushed voice echoed from the other side of the room. She had returned to the hospital earlier that morning being unable to sleep. The others had retired to their respective rooms, once Kay had left. She had tried, but the desire to stay by his side until he woke up, confounded all her attempts at resting.

  
He had not known she was there. He felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was not really good at hiding things from his producer and friend. He cracked a small smile and wondering how long she had been there.

  
“Hi??” He looked like a little boy at that moment, until Dina remembered what the stakes were.

  
“You’re lucky Cam that you’re in that hospital bed. The two of you are incorrigible! What did you do? Or should I say what are you two doing?” Her arms were crossed in front of her, she looked angry. She had every right to be pissed. But things didn’t go the way they had planned and she ended up being pulled into it, they all had. No one else was supposed to be involved. Still….Cameron tried another smile. His head really did hurt. He was a bit queasy too.

  
“Well….Jon and I did have a plan but, as you can see, he indicated his predicament, I didn’t quite follow through now did I?” Dina was a bit perplexed. That crooked eyebrow of hers - good lord, she makes me feel like I’m in the principal’s office. Cameron blew out another breath. “Will you at least give me a chance to explain? I mean before you take me to pieces?” At that, Dina cracked a smile and sat down.

  
“I’m waiting…..this better be good Cam. I mean really good.” Dina folded her hands in her lap.

  
“Well, obviously we had planned to switch places. I was going to stay at the jail for a couple of days. Jonathan said to say he took me unawares so I wouldn’t necessarily get in trouble. I gave him a prepaid credit card with enough cash to get wherever he was going to go to and then…..”

  
“And then what Mr. Black?” She was using her Agent’s voice. Kay Daniels had silently entered the room. Her dark eyes were piercing, she was mad. Cameron hadn’t wanted Kay to know any of this….not yet, maybe later - maybe never. He looked between the two women. He wasn’t sure how much she had heard.

  
“And then….nothing”. Cameron wasn’t going to go any further. He had to make sure somehow his part of the plan was not compromised. He couldn’t do that in here, in the hospital without his device. He had to get back to the jail to retrieve it and start things rolling. “I decided I was there, so…I…was going to use...the notebooks to find out where MW had gone - it has to be in there somewhere.”

  
It was a lame attempt - Kay knew he was covering up - he was hiding something. He was trying desperately to keep his secrets. Damn the man. “That’s a bunch of crap, what were you going to do? And together what? Jonathan is in the wind Cameron and he injured you and put you in a precarious situation. He ran.” She hated herself doing this. She was leaning hard on Cam trying to use his brother as a wedge. Too bad she didn’t know the Black brothers well. Dina also knew that Cameron would never consciously do anything to jeopardize his brother.

  
Dina could feel the tension and realized Cameron had shut down, he shut them out. Kay had appeared at the wrong moment. She was pretty sure that he wouldn’t say another word to the agent. If he did say anything it was not going to be anything near the truth. He could get that way - it had only taken that little push from the wrong person at the wrong time. She’d seen it time and time again; both brothers had the same annoying habit. Circling the wagons, keeping things close to the chest, not letting anyone in….ever.

  
“Kay…can we talk a bit, yeah?” Dina pulled her aside and whispered to her. “Let me try, without you here. Cameron can be more than stubborn. Might be able to get something.” Dina wasn’t sure she could get Cameron to confide in her, but she could try and warn him or support him. At the very least she could get the agent to back off a bit. He looked pale and gaunt – she was concerned.

  
Kay wasn’t sure it was the right call but nodded and left the room.

  
Cameron knew his producer and also suspected she was just trying to get him to open up. He wasn’t ready for them to know yet. “I know you as well as you know me D. I’m not saying anything else. She can’t know, not yet.” He was looking at her. Dina smiled faintly. She nodded; she had wanted to give him a chance. She tried again.

  
“You better say something - you do know you can be held responsible for all of this.” He smirked and nodded a faint glimmer of the old Cameron. “I don’t know what you and Jonathan are thinking but you better do it fast is all I got to say.” She was scooping up her things. “Oh by the way, the fingerprints came back you are Cameron Black. You’re verified in the eyes of the FBI. Problem is, that means Jonathan is a fugitive. They’ve issued a BOLO.” He looked in confusion. “Be On the Look Out.”

 

Cameron grimaced acknowledging the information.

  
Kay had returned to the room and Dina had shaken her head in the negative. Kay sighed. Kay wasn’t sure what to do next. She looked at Cameron. He was staring at the ceiling. The bandage around his head was blindingly white against the darkness of his hair, bruised jaw and blackened eyes. He was in a hospital gown, yellow. The tubes of the IV to his arm, the electrode pads connecting him to the EKG machine monitor to check and record his heart rate, and the blood pressure cuff encompassing his bicep were hard for Kay to accept. The pallor of his skin was sickening. It was obvious the man was in pain.

  
She was an agent of the Federal Bureau; it was her duty to do what…exactly? She had already confirmed he wasn’t Jonathan. She had no tangible proof that he had helped his brother escape, no matter her suspicions. There had to be evidence. Jonathan could definitely have taken Cameron by surprise and left him in prison in his place. But, did he? The security video seemed to suggest that may have happened but, that was debatable. There were problems with video, they could be doctored, so no solid proof. Maybe eventually after the techs in the cyber unit had a go at it, but that could take months. It wasn’t a priority.

  
The conversation that she had walked in on had what….not revealed anything other than the fact that Cameron and Jonathan had originally planned something but it went sideways? But, if he wasn’t complicit why hadn’t he called her, told her what Jon had done? Her gut told her there was so much more to what was going on. And, of course, now there were her feelings…at least she was sure there were feelings for him, to consider. Her heart ached seeing him in that hospital bed. She was conflicted and unsure of herself. That did not add up to how she saw herself in her mind’s eye. She was an accomplished, driven personality; she didn’t need anyone but herself – she was independent. These feelings were foreign to her.

  
She let out her breath slowly and walked over to the bed with her notebook in hand. She sat down and waited. Cameron was still examining the ceiling. What was going on in that brilliant, devious mind of his? She wondered.

  
Cameron was uneasy. He needed to get on with his part of the plan, especially now that the FBI had put out the BOLO, Jonathan needed protection. But, how was he to do that cuffed to a hospital bed? He was not really sure how badly he had been hurt either. The doctor had not said anything to him yet. From what Dina said it had been serious but, he was feeling okay, sort of. Kay was thinking he was involved, he didn’t know how much she suspected. He didn’t have his device, he couldn’t check on what was going on with Jon. This was such a mess. He had to fix it.

  
“Cameron, are you listening to me?” Kay must have been talking to him. He stopped staring at the ceiling and turned, trying to smile.

  
“Yeah, sorry...I guess.” Kay rolled her eyes.

  
“Are you going to tell me what happened? Why were you in Jonathan’s clothes, in jail? How’d you hit your head? What is this?” She pulled out the little mirror like card. Well at least that’s one problem solved. Cameron was frantically trying to figure out a way to get his device from Kay, without her realizing it. She caught his glance at the device. Good, she got his attention. Maybe she could work with that. “So, what kind of device is this? Is it yours?” She knew it was….

  
Cameron was calculating, figuring out what exactly he could say. “Hmmm…yes it’s mine. I made it…well the guys and I made it.” Go with the truth, to a point. “Wanted to sort of keep an eye on the guards – Jon told me they were bad news – you know he had a lot of cuts, bruises, he’s been pretty banged up lately.” She was looking at him strangely, keep it up; you can make her believe you. “I wanted to get some evidence for him, get him some leverage so he could heal up – you know. Between the inmates thinking he was a snitch and the guards taking advantage, I was worried for Jon’s well-being.” Cameron hoped his gift for manipulation was unimpaired. Kay was wavering in her resolve. “I really just wanted to help.” His best “puppy-dog” expression flooded his features. That wasn’t exactly the explanation Gunter and Jordan had given her, but they did say Cameron had changed it somehow, maybe it was what happened.

  
Kay was thinking it plausible but wasn’t completely convinced. The security feed did suggest otherwise. She turned the card over and over in her hands. “Well, that seems credible but, Cameron – it still doesn’t explain why you didn’t call?”

  
Okay, he had to sort of put some truth behind this so it would be accepted and he could downplay suspicion on himself. He still had to finish his part, or all of this had been for nothing. “I wanted to give him a chance Kay. He’s my brother.” There it was, simple, straightforward and believable. He held his breath. He could see the moment when she acceded. Good, now maybe he could complete his idea – well, after he got out of here that is.

  
“Okay. You know we can have you on charges for that right?” She wasn’t going to give up quite that easily. They were definitely up to something. She still suspected but she was going to wait and watch. Maybe the device did have another purpose. Time would tell. Cameron nodded slowly. “Maybe a slap on the wrist. ‘I did it for my brother’ isn’t really a reason to break the law. You did end up on the bad side of things didn’t you? Which by the way, how are you feeling…you look like shit actually.”

  
He still had limited motion because of the cuffs. Kay noticed and removed them. Cameron tried to laugh but was caught unawares by a fit of coughing. She offered him water from the white plastic cup on the nightstand, bending in close to him to give him easy access. He sipped slowly through the bent straw. Kay could see it was painful for him to swallow still. Probably residual from the breathing tube that had just been removed that morning. He smiled in thanks. “I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere anytime soon. You still have to heal and recover; you’re going to be a guest of St. Barnabas for the near future. The papers have to be filed but, you should be released from “prison” considering there is absolute proof you are not Jonathan.” She was fairly certain that there was more to this but, for the moment, it was settled and Cameron wasn’t going anywhere. Now she had to find Jonathan.

  
She briefly touched his hand – it was warm. For some reason it gave her the most warm and tingling sensation. She smiled – he returned the smile and tightened his grip. “Glad you came Kay, even if you did think the worse of me.” He raised his eyebrows and grinned. She offered a slight smile and was gone.

  
Cameron breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to get the card without Kay noticing. Now he didn’t have to return to the prison. That was a blessing, he had no desire to return to Rockfield prison and he didn’t want Jonathan to ever have to return either. That place was a nightmare. He was going to make sure neither of them would see the inside of that place again. They would run if that’s what it would take.

  
At least he still had the ability to palm cards in his injured state. She hadn’t even noticed him slipping it out of her jacket pocket where she had placed it when she gave him the water. He secreted it under his pillow with some difficulty. His upper body did not want to obey him, he was stiff and sore all over. First things first, find out just exactly what his injuries were and how bad.He pressed the call button and requested the nurse get the doctor so he could discuss his medical situation.

  
Dr. Weber showed up about an hour later during his rounds. He was still at a loss about this patient of his. He normally didn’t take note of the constant ebb and flow of the countless people he saw on a daily basis. But this was beyond the pale, a prisoner, turns out to be that scandalous magician’s twin brother who then turns out to be the magician. And then there was an escape? The FBI? He wasn’t sure but it was the most excitement he’d seen at St. Barnabas since the plane crash ten years ago. He sighed “I’m getting too old for this.” He was also dealing with his star-struck nurses. He never quite understood that. He was just a man. Celebrities, go figure. Thank the saints the press hadn’t discovered anything yet. That would be another mess. He hadn’t even been sure that the fellow would wake up!

  
He opened the door to Cameron’s room. Dr. Weber was shocked to see Cameron sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked a bit green around the edges but he was sitting up. Forty-eight hours after brain surgery. “My God man what do you think you’re doing?” He rushed to Cameron’s side pushing him back down into a prone position. Cameron didn’t fight and just lay back down. He was a bit dizzy.

  
“Just trying to get my feet doc.” Cameron’s euphoric personality was assaulting the space around him – surprising Dr. Weber. “Not the type of person to lie around, you know.” A lot of what he was saying was bravado. He wasn’t feeling all that well but wanted to get out of there as soon as humanly possible. Dr. Weber just shook his head.

  
“Mr. Black you had a serious brain bleed not three days ago. You have some other injuries as well; I would guess they were obtained during the fall, most notably cracked ribs.” Cam nodded understanding now why his chest and sides hurt. “This is not something to take lightly. You were close to death my boy and it was just luck that it worked out in your favour. I noticed on some of your scans you’ve had several serious injuries over the years. Your x-rays make you look somewhat like a bloody neon sign. I believe you’ve fractured most of your bones at one time or another, some more than once? I’m suspecting while performing? You have a few odd scars and abnormalities, especially in your feet.”

  
Cameron thought that was about right. He had some serious accidents during some of his more death defying illusions and it had always seemed he damaged his feet. As a result he dealt with a lot of pain at the end of a long day of standing or rehearsing for an inverted escape where his ankles were required to be secured in heavy chains. It came with the territory.

  
He nodded and gave the doctor his brightest Amazing Cameron Black smile. “Yeah, that’s about right. This…” he pointed towards the white halo of bandages around his head “is nothing new for me.” Weber was skeptical. “Really doc I’m used to being hurt – part of the job you know.” The doctor shook his head and continued his examination that he had started. Flashing a light in Cameron’s eyes, taking his pulse, listening to his lungs and heart. “Well….the prognosis doc, am I going to live?” Cameron put a small laugh behind it, trying to hide the pain he was feeling. Dr. Weber wasn’t sure.

  
“I think you are remarkably lucky Mr. Black. I would expect you to be in a lot worse shape than you appear to be. I’m inclined to believe you are doing this” he indicated Cameron generally “for my benefit.” However, my advice is to slow down and take it easy. This last injury was a serious one. I don’t think you should return to what….” the doctor looked at him and the charts “…whatever it is you are doing. For the near future at minimum. Especially no inverted escapes.” Cameron just continued smiling.  
“Does that mean I can get out of here soon doc?” Weber shook his head.

  
“No, you are here for at least a week, maybe longer.” He was writing on the chart again. “Besides the FBI want you to stay put for a while longer, to make sure you’re okay.” Well he shouldn’t have been surprised. Must have been Kay, she’d warned him early on about the strict rules regarding his health when working with the FBI. “Also, you are being treated under your Power of Attorney – a Ms. Clark is signing off on treatment. So take it easy, relax and heal Mr. Black.” With that the doctor left the room.

  
Cameron was deflated, but just a bit. If he couldn’t get released from Dr. Weber legitimately, he’d have to do it the hard way. He was sore, yes. He was hurt, yes. Pain did not matter. He could hide that, he’d been doing it his entire life. He had to help Jonathan – that was what was most important. Everything else could be dealt with at a later time. Lunch arrived. He was hungry and attempted a bit of the watery soup. It didn’t sit too well. Putting the spoon back on the tray he closed his eyes.

  
The chime of a phone rang. The non-descript figure watching the doctor leave the hospital room answered. “Yes. No….he appears to have survived the surgery. No….no, I couldn’t track the other brother. I was too late to remedy that situation.” There was a louder response, he pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to the wall. “ I realize that sir, but I have some of our people keeping an eye out. No, they cooked up some kind of scheme to track down the woman. Yes, I understand that. Yes it’s vital we retrieve it and protect the two of them. Of course, I will monitor the situation.” Before he could end the call another response from the other end. “Well, I don’t think so. He’s been told what the injuries are, he wouldn’t be so rash as to leave. I’m sure he’s not capable.” He listened, nodding. “Yes, I will sir.” he replaced the cell into his pocket. He took his position over near the wall, propping himself up, slouching and started coughing, apparently waiting for someone to check him over.

  
**Chapter 6**

  
He had waited until after his hourly vitals check and the hospital was quiet for the night. There were a few people visiting in the ICU where he was. However, the lights were dimmed and visiting hours were over for the day. He was excruciatingly sore and somewhat slower than he normally was. He had removed the gauze from around his head. There was some blood but it didn’t appear fresh. When he felt the surgical site it was tender and he definitely had less hair. That bothered him somewhat. He disentangled himself from the IV. The nurses had removed the heart monitor earlier that evening at his unreasoning insistence that he didn’t need it. It had been easier in the long run for them to agree rather than having an irate celebrity on their hands. He ached and was shaky. He dressed slowly – there wasn’t anything other than the prison garments and Jordan’s jacket that the young man had left when he came by for a brief visit. He had the prison deck shoes as well. It would have to do. Until he got to the Archive – once there, he could change. He put the small card in the pocket of the jacket and opened the door. The hallway was quiet and empty. “Good….now if I could just….”

  
“Cameron, where do you think you’re going?” Dina, in a voice she normally kept for times of utter terror, was right behind him. Damn that woman she was like a cat sometimes. He turned around and gave her a small smile and wave. Her frown absolutely assured him that she wasn’t having any of it. “Well?” He shrugged, put a finger to his lips and started walking unsteadily to the door using the metal rails appended along the wall for support, gesturing her to follow him. Dina wasn’t in the mood. Throwing her arms in the air in exasperation, shaking her head, making her braids fly into her face, she really didn’t have any other response other than to follow. She had known from experience that once Cameron had made up his mind, he’d do it no matter what, nothing would deter him. He was shaky but under his own steam. She just didn’t want him to kill himself.

  
The figure watching from the waiting room was stunned, took out his phone and made the call. “He’s left. No on his own steam. Dina, the producer caught him, it appears she’s taking him home. No, he looked shaky. I’m passing off to surveillance team Archive. It would be wise to have the medical team prepped and ready. He’s definitely unsteady.” He ended the call and walked towards the east exit of the hospital, shaking his head. It wasn’t his problem now.

  
When they got to the hospital doors, they both slipped out and Cameron turned to her. “Can I get a lift?” Perturbed but without an alternative, she acquiesced and they got into her Camaro. It was a difficult enterprise. The car was so low to the ground and he was not in any shape to bend his body to easily get in. She had to assist him, much to his chagrin. By the time they were both strapped in she realized he was shivering violently. Briefly the thought that she should take him back to his room was pushed away, it would be a fight. It was a foregone conclusion she would eventually give in, no matter the in-advisability of the situation. She turned the heat up full blast and slowly pulled out of the parking area. He looked ghastly, pallid and haggard.

  
She had only stopped by on her way home to check on her boss. She hadn’t expected to find him sneaking out of the hospital. For the first few minutes she didn’t say anything. Cameron didn’t offer anyexplanation. She looked over at him and let out an exaggerated “humph”.

  
“Okay, I know this isn’t what you were expecting. But, I’m okay, really.”

  
She looked at him again and snorted. “Not sure about that love. You look pale as a ghost and you’re shivering.” Straight faced, emotionless, he stared ahead. He most definitely was not in her good books at the moment. “I’ll take you home to the Archive, but then I’m calling Kay.”

  
Cameron looked abashed. Shaking his head. His teeth chattering he implored “No you can’t do that Dina. I’m really alright and I have to….” Dina slowed at a red light.

  
“You have to what….kill yourself?” Cameron could understand where she was coming from but he had to check, to make sure Jon was okay. He had to get the protection in place. He had to play his part in this gigantic mess. He was still shaking his head, painfully. The car proceeded when the light turned green.

  
“I know it seems crazy but I really have to do a few things. Then I’ll take it easy I promise. I can’t leave….” should he tell her? Maybe he should try and get someone else on his side, and Jonathan’s. He did have the Vale, at least he thought he did. He had just started to find out about them when he and Jonathan had decided to take things into their own hands when the mystery woman was released to the Department of Justice.

  
It appeared that the Vale would assist in anyway they could. He hadn’t actually met anyone in the flesh, only cryptic notes and messages through couriers. But, until he could touch base with them - well, it was just him. He let out his breath slowly. “I can’t leave Jonathan without backup. He’s going to need some help. I have to be ready for him when he needs it.” Dina slammed on the brakes, throwing Cameron to one side of the car – he caught himself just before he hit his head against the side panel of the passenger door. He put both hands to his skull, one on each side of his temples, trying to stop the ringing in his ears.

  
“You know where he is?” That couldn’t be right. It wouldn’t be that simple. He started to shake more violently, Dina was certain part of it was involuntary.

  
“Not exactly. But, I’ve got it covered – I think. Or I will once I get home and back on track.” His hands had returned to his lap. She noticed he was fidgeting with the “device”, putting it in one hand then the other. She assumed it was the item the boys were explaining earlier. It looked like the thing they described. Kay was going to be annoyed when she discovered that it was gone. How Cameron got it was a mystery. Considering his fragile health, no one would have expected him to spirit anything away from anyone. And, when did he do it? It was anyone’s guess.

  
Fidgeting usually meant he was nervous. Dina wasn’t sure what was going on but Cameron was agitated and vibrating like a live wire. He also was looking paler by the minute. She made a decision and picked up speed, going towards the Archive and hopefully a few answers.

  
The Archive was dark, maybe the others weren’t back yet. He relaxed a little, he was finally home and somewhat more comfortable. His posture visibly relaxed. She put the car in park. He tried to open the door, but Dina saw how weak he was. He still hurt, head pounding and every bone aching. All he was thinking was now he had a chance. He could try and help Jonathan. Grudgingly, he draped his arm over her shoulder. Dina managed to get him up the two flights of creaky stairs with difficulty.

  
She wasn’t a big woman and Cameron’s 6 foot 1, 180 pound frame was not easily handled. At the turn she almost lost her grip and they both stumbled into the wall. A yelp of pain made her cringe, she didn’t want to cause him any more pain than he already was experiencing. He was having issues walking and navigating, possibly vision problems. She wasn’t sure, when she caught his gaze it appeared unfocused. She was regretting taking him home but there hadn’t been a choice, she couldn’t very well have left him, now could she? She was thankful when she managed to get the door open and staggered over to the couch with her boss in tow.

  
Surveillance team Archive watched as Dina assisted the illusionist up the stairs to his home. They too were amazed at the perseverance of the man. The call was made. “He’s secure.”

  
He was now slouched on the big leather couch at the moment with his feet propped up on the small table in front of it. She was trying to concentrate and make some water for tea, to get her breath back. Then she’d figure out what she should do. Cameron had his small device out, examining and inspecting it. Dina watched quietly from the kitchen area. He turned it over in his hand twice and then pressed a small sensor that was located on one end. He pressed it again and Dina heard a small chime. Cameron smiled. “Where’s the laptop?” Dina was surprised to hear Cameron ask for a laptop – that wasn’t his thing. Come to think of it she didn’t remember the last time she saw him use something other than his phone. “Old school - magicians like working with their heads and hands - not machinery!” This was the response whenever it was suggested that maybe it would go quicker with the computer programs that had been purchased for solving design problems. He and Jonathan did most of their designing and engineering on paper. They both had diaries full of illustrations, plans and ideas. The books were everywhere in the Archive. Both also kept one with them at all times.

  
She brought the team’s communal laptop over to him. He turned it on, shoved the card, which now revealed an usb connection, in one of the ports and brought up, what appeared to be a map of the city. There was a blinking blue light indicating…what exactly? Dina was coming slowly to some conclusions of her own.

  
“So … blue light …. Jonathan?” Cameron nodded. At least that part worked. Good. Dina was thinking, and then she clapped her hand on Cameron’s shoulder. At the slight jerk away, she quickly pulled her hand back, chiding herself for not thinking. He was still in so much pain. “You didn’t….? Cameron smirked at her while fiddling with the signal.

  
“Of course I did. I always knew Jordan was tracking me, come on, I’m not completely clueless. Most of the time I let it pass, his hearts in the right place, he’s a good kid. I just used it a bit differently than he expected. I linked it to my assistant here.” He was indicating the card.

  
She wasn’t actually all that surprised. The Black brothers were nothing short of brilliant when it came to manipulating a situation to their benefit.

  
“Of course, Jonathan doesn’t know about the rest of it.” A slight intake of breath from Dina had him turning towards her. “I’m going to protect my brother whether he likes it or not. I guess I can let you in on some of this as long as it stays between us for the present….agreed?” Nodding she was thinking what else could she do?

  
Cameron was starting to droop. It was obvious he was exhausted, hurt but he was soldiering on. He had really wanted to change into anything other than the prison clothes but he was worn out. It would have to wait. “First, the GPS is tracking Jonathan but I added a small addition so we can piggyback on Wi-Fi signals if he’s anywhere near some digital device. That way….” The computer screen faded at another touch to the sensor on the card and a fuzzy picture appeared showing a divey looking bar and…Jonathan.

  
“Oh my….” There he was, blurry but it was him. She could see his face, sullen and wary on the screen. Cameron was nodding. He was looking excited even through the pain that was so evident in his posture.

  
“See…look he’s giving me a message!” Dina was confused, what exactly was he seeing. Was he now hallucinating? He was looking expectantly at her, pointing at the screen. She looked closer but couldn’t see anything like a message. “The coin Dina, look at the coin!” Then she saw the indicated coin, their dad’s coin, the one that Jonathan never lost sight of – it wasn’t travelling his knuckles as usual, he was tapping it. There seemed to be no pattern but he was tapping. Definitely. “He’s sending me a message – he’s found MW and he’s meeting her.” It was all too much for Dina, perplexing. “It’s a code we have, had all our lives. A way to keep in touch. Give me a minute to answer, he pushed the sensor in measured beats. The screen flashed briefly, if you didn’t know what to look for you would assume it was interference.”

  
Before he could continue. “Cameron I think maybe you should lie down.” She looked at the back of his head and realized that blood had started to ooze from his recent surgery. The spasms he had been having were getting worse. God, this was going to be bad.

  
Reluctantly he closed the laptop. He allowed her to steer him around on the couch. She assisted in re-positioning him, placing him lengthwise on the cushions, elevating his legs with a couple of pillows. She got a cold cloth and a bag of ice for the back of his head. She forced him to take two Tylenol and waited. Hope was that the pills would relieve some of the discomfort without doing any serious damage. They should be okay, everybody takes Tylenol once and awhile right? Minutes later he seemed to have relaxed, he closed his eyes. Funny, he had the smallest of smiles on his face. She was certain he felt he was making headway, he was “with” his brother.

  
She had always suspected that there was something more to the relationship between the twins. She’d seen it, felt it. They were more than mere brothers. It was like they were two halves of one person. Jonathan was the realist, the one who looked at the world and all its deviant, dirty parts. Never letting his guard down, taking no one at their word, with a genetic predisposition for anxiety and depression. Whereas Cameron was the fun-loving extrovert, fearless and optimistic. He believed the best of everyone, enjoyed the world and all it had to offer. He would find the best in whatever was going on. Both were a bit narcissistic but, they both loved beyond anything humanly possible. If you were their friend, you were family. Anything you needed, if it was in their power, it was given freely.

  
That’s why Gunter respected them both. Jonathan had rescued the big Englishman from a homeless shelter years ago. He had learned his craft in his homeland only to find once he immigrated he wasn’t taken seriously. Never did find out why. Dina was sure it had something to do with the tattoos. The man had them over most of his arms, legs and back. Being bald and sporting a permanent scowl, he looked more like a hardened neo-Nazi rather than the gentle, bear of a man and effects designer he was. He was private and barely expounded on his youth or his home. He had a jaundiced look towards life. Jonathan, however, had seen genius even through his eccentricities.

  
Over the years Gunter had some bad emotional breaks and the brothers were there for support. He had fallen into the depths of despair when his family disowned him – the brothers replaced that family with themselves. Gunter would back the brothers up with whatever they needed or wanted. He had sworn he would break Jonathan out when he was incarcerated. All he had to do was ask. Cameron, of course, had to put a stop to that – then. They were going to deal with this the legal way. But, now what?

  
Cameron was sweating profusely. Who should she call? She had no confidence in tending to Cameron’s medical needs. It had always been part her job description to make sure the first aid kit was fully stocked. Dealing with small burns and cuts as they came up. This, however, was way over her pay grade. She wasn’t even sure what had been done – she knew he had a brain bleed and surgery – which was serious right? But, he did manage to get out of bed and left the hospital on his own, well sort of. Something had to be done. Even if it was just to make sure he didn’t die. She could call Jordan. The young man worshiped Cameron but he was blinded by that. Dina knew that Cam could wrap Jordan around his little finger and she would have no backup. She’d end up having to take care of two rather than one. Besides, why destroy the kid’s hero? Gunter….no, definitely no.

  
A small moan came from his lips. They were parted, breath coming in starts and stops, and it appeared that he was having some kind of dream. She pulled a throw from the back of the couch down over him and tucked it under his chin. Should she call Kay? Would that be the right call? No, not yet. She was the agent in charge. She was the official, the one that could squash everything cold. And, there was something there between them, yes? Not sure about that either. That would be a volatile situation. She didn’t know the woman well enough. She had to think of someone to get some help. Hopefully someone with some kind of med….Vivian – yes, that psychic girl Cameron had helped a few months back. She had a Chinese herbal background. Dina remembered them talking about that when she was getting her “reading”. She had said if Cameron ever needed anything to just give her a ring and she would come.

  
Dina searched the desk for the number. After a couple of rings a light Asian voice answered. “Yes….may I help you?” Dina reminded her who she was and what she was calling about. “Knew something was up – it was in the cards.” Of course, she would say that – never mind, it didn’t matter as long as she agreed to help. Vivian arrived half an hour later.

  
“I don’t have a medical degree you know.” The petite girl was gently stroking Cameron’s hair, looking at the angry scar running up the back of his skull. She nodded, lifted his head carefully and smeared some kind of grey/green leafy looking substance over it. “It does look like he has an infection in the area. I’m using my grandmother’s herbs – it should help. What the hell happened?”

  
Dina was not up to explaining the whole sordid affair to her. She, instead, gave her the cliff note version. “He was helping his brother – things went bad to worse and here we are.” Vivian raised an eyebrow at that and just laid Cameron’s head back on the pillow with a clean patch of gauze to keep the herbs in place, then placed her hand over his hands which she had crossed over in front of him. Almost like she was saying a prayer over him.

  
She bent close to his ear and whispered “This is the hurt and pain I saw coming Cameron. Jonathan needs you. You can change his fate.” She turned to Dina and pulled on her sweater. “I’m not going to pry. I hope what I’ve done helps – but, I’m afraid for him and his brother. I see things you know. There is hurt coming – a lot of it. If you need anything else let me know.”

  
Dina wasn’t sure what to say to that. She didn’t necessarily believe in all the mumbo jumbo Viv practiced but she also couldn’t discount, at least some of it. She’d seen the proof, when they helped her escape the arms dealer Miller Wentworth. The girl had seen all of it. Well she had seen her death but Cam and the team had remedied that. She shook her head and walked the girl out. She was alone again with her thoughts as she watched Cameron sleep. “Oh Jonathan….I hope you know what you are doing?”

  
The team watching the Archive saw the Chinese girl Vivian come and then leave within a half hour. They had not installed listening equipment in the building as per the Vale’s mandate but, had surmised the reason for the visit. “I think you should have the med team dispatched. No, nothing yet, but it doesn’t look good.”

  
**Chapter 7**

  
He sat at the bar drinking his scotch and water. When he had left the prison he had some vague idea of what he was going to do. Cameron had set this plan in motion after he had told him what MW had said to him in the interrogation room at the precinct.  
He had started to think he had some idea what was happening but he was almost positive there was an end game that neither Cam nor himself could yet decipher. It had to do with that damn map of his great-grandfather. Cameron had retrieved it and had handed it over to the FBI. That wasn’t an issue, Jonathan had an eidetic memory. He only had to look at that map once and he could recreate it. It was part of the bait to entice MW, to get her to trust him.

  
That was the difference between them. That’s why he figured he could handle this part of whatever they did. He had a brain that never forgot anything. He loved puzzles and using his analytical capabilities to put the “WOW” into their magic shows, their extravagances. It was the reason he was in this mess in the first place. He figured out the answer to that damn puzzle for the Link diamond. If he hadn’t done that - well, water under the bridge.

  
Cameron was the engineer, designer and the public face. He had the gift to engage his audience. He could keep all the pieces in place, stay on track. He could temper Cameron’s head strong, damn the torpedoes type attack. They were a great pair, the two of them. If he had kept that in mind the last couple of years, things might have gone a different way. Of course, over time it had gotten old. Jonathan was always in the background hidden. At first it was kinda fun – when they were kids. But the lack of socialization, friendships, and relationships – had started to wear away his layers. He guessed that was what drove him to cheat on Dina that night a year and half ago. He just wanted something new, someone new – different, exciting – to be Jonathan not Cameron. He had tried to tell them, the team. He needed some kind of outlet – being Cameron in public didn’t help any. When people met him, they thought they were in the presence of the Amazing Cameron Black. He didn’t want to hurt his team and never his brother but he hadn’t thought it through and when MW showed up after the New York stunt, offering – what? He wanted to find out. “And, look what that got you?” He was staring blankly into the glass – the amber liquid. “A whole lot of hurt – is what you got you.” He was just being morose – crying into his beer, or scotch as it happened to be.

  
“Hey Johnny….I’m thrilled that you called. Ready?” She literally purred as she caressed the bar.

  
He had mixed emotions when he was in the same interrogation room with her at the FBI. The turmoil he felt then had left him breathless. And, now here she was, in a sleek, form-fitting black sequin dress that she had literally poured herself into, a slit that went to her thigh. Her lips parted in a small smile. He choked on his last sip. Coughing he scrutinized her slender, fluid form. She growled at him. He had already decided he could play the part. Deciding he could use her desire for a sexual relationship with him to his advantage. Find out what the game she was playing. He had some moral compunction in regards to relationships but, this would be different. She had destroyed his life, dismantled Cam’s career. He would turn it back on her.

  
Their eyes locked. Her lips slightly parted, glistening in the dim yellow light of the bar, the shape of a small bow. His willpower was non-existent, it had been a long year and half. His eyes travelled the length of her legs up that damn slit, enticingly coaxing him to follow.

  
New York had been the beginning. He had been pulled towards the promise, the reason he was here now. It was hard to remember this was going to be a fight. He put his glass down and grabbed her roughly by her arms and then kissed her, deeply. He didn’t care where he was. Her scent...was intoxicating. It was like the night in New York, the same thrill, making all his nerve endings tingle in anticipation. She pulled away slightly. Those eyes bore into is soul. Blinking rapidly, he returned the gaze.

  
“So….are we, what – are we Jonathan?” His brain was in overdrive. The rational part of his mind faded into the background. He had tried to prepare in advance but his libido was betraying him. He wasn’t thinking straight. His guts were like water. He couldn’t stop himself, it had been a long eighteen months, alone.

  
She knew the effect she had on him. She hadn’t always been sure. When she originally met him in New York she didn’t know he, this Black brother, existed – she thought it was Cameron. There was a difference; something she couldn’t quite put a finger on. It took a bit – after the staged accident and the scandal that broke shortly thereafter for it to stick. When she had discovered there were two of them, that’s when things fell into place for her. It appeared to her she had missed the cues when they were younger – when she first met him. She had thought it was destiny. New York changed that for her – her plans changed that night. Something had driven her, pursuing him and all that entailed. The end game was the fortune but the in between was personal.

  
Basic plan was the same, destroy the Black Family but it didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun along the way. He was good looking – intense, exactly what she wanted in a man. He had that “thing”. Cameron didn’t have it. Discovering that when she gassed and abducted him a while back, she had been disappointed with his attitude. He was too “good” for her. He had a moral compass. This twin, well there was a realness, a dark edginess that she craved. She could coax this brother – she began with all the mind games. She put his dear twin in jeopardy. Made sure he wouldn’t be released – that was hilarious – the look on Cameron’s face when she abducted him last year. The exhilaration she experienced when she caught them off guard, had them following unsubstantiated clues was priceless, worth every minute of the planning. And the bait – the promise, she had so seductively enticed him in New York. She was absolutely giddy. It had been a mistake having Jonathan the one framed but, in the end it all worked out. He was now here and Cameron was in prison in his place. Perfect.

  
He threw a couple of bills on the bar and propelled them towards the door and up to his room at the hotel across the street. By the time he had her through the bedroom door all pretense was gone. Clothes were forgotten as they came together. She was a very dominating person, it was hard dealing with the demands she put on him. He had to take control, she wanted to chain him to the bed. Definitely not into that. It was rough, there was going to be marks, he didn’t care. He was lost in sweaty limbs, hot breath and bruising kisses. All the pain and rage he had endured the last year dissipated in his release. He should have seen the signs then but it was too frenzied, the want was all that mattered.

  
The moon was casting a glow through the window when Jonathan came back to himself. He felt her presence pressed against his back, still slick with sweat from their joining. What did he think of that? It had been satisfying. Maybe that was just because it had been more than a year?

  
It wasn’t like Dina. That was different, this was just sex. There was an oddness to the sexual activity. Demanding pain. It wasn’t just his pain, she seemed to revel in the receiving as well. He had wrenched her wrists a bit harder than he had intended to and she screamed but with the look of absolute bliss shadowing her face. He was too lost in his own climax to notice, it was only now he realized it. He was such an idiot.

  
His relationship with Dina had been based in love and mutual respect. He had adored her, in the beginning. It had been good with Dina. But as the year passed and he was still stuck in the same predicament he had been since childhood, still being “Cameron”, he started to resent his life, resent Dina. There was really no way to change what had transpired, what’s done is done. Lamenting his choices, so many bad choices. He felt the wetness of frustration cloud his vision.

  
A small movement and a sigh. Her hand travelled the length of his back – he shivered involuntarily. He had to think. He forced his body not to respond to the touch. Her hand stilled. The regular sound of her breathing returned. His muscles relaxed and he put his mind to the problem, banishing the lamentations of the past year.

  
Okay, I’ve managed to get her – here with me. Now what? Will this work? Will she believe it? Does she believe me? Can I make her comfortable enough to expose herself and her plans to me? Can I deal with this type of relationship? He wasn’t sure. It was foreign to him. He had called the number she had slipped to him when they were together at the FBI. Told her he had “escaped”. Said he had conned his brother and had the map – for her, as long as he got his share. Was she agreeable? He also mentioned he had knocked his brother out and he had left him to “rot” in his place. This gave her the giggles. It took all his willpower not to say anything to give himself away. She had taken the bait and now she was here with him. He still wasn’t absolutely sure he was going to be able to pull it off. Other than his traitorous libido, he was disgusted by the lengths this woman had gone to, to cause him and his brother pain and grief. She had never really come out and told him exactly what she wanted. She wanted to hurt Cameron that was blatantly clear. It had something to do with his great-grandfather’s map – the great designer Alistair Black. He didn’t know much about him, other than what Cam had gleaned from the Archives. They had all the ledgers and registers for everything the man had created but not much else. There were no notes, no journals nothing privately divulged, just the basics of construction. The man was an enigma to them both. He didn’t even remember ever meeting him as a boy. Their father had stayed far away from Alistair and they had no other family that he knew about.

  
They never knew their mother; she died giving birth to the twins. They believed that was the root cause of the distance and contempt Sebastian had towards his sons. There wasn’t even a picture to look at, to see the woman who had given so much to give them life.

  
Jonathan hated his father. Cameron, on the other hand, tried to be what his father wanted him to be. Being the go between, keeping them from killing each other. Jonathan was quick to fight, rather than reason. That was also the ultimate reason Cameron was the front man. That and the fact that Jonathan had a disdain towards the crowds in general. He couldn’t fake the charm and joy that was Cameron Black.

  
Jonathan had riled against Sebastian at every turn. He was what he was because of their father. He was just an irascible person. Cameron made it better for him. Ever the optimist, it calmed him. That’s why he had originally gone along with the magic gig. The benefits of celebrity without having deal with people.

  
He was going to set out on his own when his father had died. Sebastian had forced the “Disappearing Boy” trick. They had travelled the world with it. Bigger and better tricks followed. More death defying illusions, pushing. He had his fill. Then Cameron had proposed that they could keep it going for a while longer – get them set for life. It didn’t seem to matter that there had always been money. His brother needed the security of magic. He needed to feel whole and he wanted his brother with him, to enjoy the road. Jonathan hadn’t been sure but Cameron could always make it seem reasonable. They made the initial proposal to Dina and they had become a family. It was always just one more show Jonathan; one more spectacular. New York had been his breaking point. And….now here you are Jonathan.

  
He had hoped that Cam had received his message when he was at the bar – they hadn’t thought of how to ensure each got the message, just that there was the ability. It was very minimal; you could only do so much with their private code. He’d have to try and get some other information to him, some way. He surveyed the room he was in.

  
He had picked an independent hotel, not a chain. The clerk looked at him thinking he was familiar. He had to downplay it, saying he had one of those faces. He had tried to hide his looks by shaving his beard and wearing a dirty ball cap. Most didn’t recognize him as Cameron - who always appeared in public with the “sexy” scruff and smartly turned out. The clerk made a few references to ‘you should use it to your advantage man’ and let it pass. When he checked in he had requested a room with a new flat screen TV. The one in this room wasn’t the newest model. Cameron said the digital signal had to be advanced. Hopefully, this was good enough. He wasn’t even sure how this was going to work come to think of it.

  
Cameron said as long as he was within the range of a working signal he would be able to see. “Good God….” It just struck him, if that was the case – Cam would have seen – seen what had just happened?! Maybe not if the TV was off? “Jonathan you’re an idiot!” Of course, Cam would have seen – and what would he think? They had not discussed it, it didn’t seem necessary. It had been a given that sex would be part of the equation. So many thoughts, fears, doubts were jumbling through his brain at that moment. An ambulance sounded nearby. Loud, boisterous voices from the bar across the street wafted up through the partially open window, it was late, and he was tired and worried. He would have to sort this out in the morning. He made a reminder to himself to be careful what he did and where he was when he was doing it. He didn’t want to become his brother’s secret “porn” show. That was disconcerting. Jonathan tried to relax and closed his eyes.

  
**Chapter 8**

  
“Dina, any news….” Jordan came bounding into the Archive, after spending the night with one of his many girls, the little blond she thought. He looked slightly hung over and his hair obviously was still not combed, one shirt tail haphazardly tucked in, his pullover sweater nowhere in evidence.

  
He stopped like he had been stuck to the floor with glue when was saw Cameron asleep on the couch. Dina looked up from her Earl Grey tea and morning newspaper. She indicated that he should be quiet. The young man nodded and pulled up a seat across from her. Keeping his voice low. “How did he get here? Should he even be here?” Jordan was sure that Cameron had been hurt a lot worse than they had told him. He suspected the others didn’t always tell him everything. He could understand, Cameron always made him keep secrets. He also told him it was because he was the best liar. He didn’t appreciate that type of confidence, but he was the boss. Looking over to the figure on the couch Jordan noticed how haggard and sallow he looked. No one has surgery, on their brain yet, and then be discharged the next day, right? Understanding dawned. “He broke out didn’t he?!” Pride, excitement and worry tinged his voice. His eyes were bright with his wonder of the audacity of his boss.

  
Dina shook her head. “I caught him leaving the hospital last night.” She held up her hand to stop the imminent interruption. “He asked me to keep it quiet and drive him here. I didn’t see I had much of a choice. You know how he is. He was determined to go home with or without me.” Dina did not explain further, if Cameron wanted the others to know, he’d tell the team himself. Besides, she still didn’t know what “the plan” was. He hadn’t had a chance to explain anything extra last night before he passed out. Cameron was keeping things so close to his chest; it was hard to connect everything. To make sense of it.

  
Jordan started towards his room, running into Gunter who was just stomping down the stairs, still yawning and rubbing his eyes. He had gone on a bit of a bender after leaving the hospital by himself. He wasn’t a people person and he had wanted to be alone to think. He too stopped, scowled, grunted and took a seat at the counter. He looked from Jordan and then to Dina. He pretty much guessed at what was going on and just bowed his head providing his silent support.

  
Jordan, cell phone firmly in hand, returned ten minutes later showered and changed. The young man did everything fast, and in this instance, he didn’t want to miss anything. They, as a group, were in a quandary. Kay and Mike were due to arrive shortly. What were they going to say? Things were going to be strained. It seemed to the group the universe was laughing at them – this was bizarre, even for them, and that said a lot.

  
Dina was trying to figure out how to explain Cameron. Her thoughts were racing, she also wanted to make sure “this” didn’t put a damper on the growing relationship she had with the incredible Agent Alvarez. She found his presence calmed her. She felt like a schoolgirl with a crush on the star athlete. She chided herself, this was not the time for daydreams. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to the team and the elephant in the room.

  
There was also the matter of the device that Cam now had possession of. Ten minutes later the two expected agents arrived. They looked at the prone figure on the couch and back to the group sitting at the counter. Dina noticed the tension at once. Both agents had been in a focused, irritable debate as they walked in. When they spotted Cameron, it changed in an instance. Kay was angry – she had returned to the loft fully intending to give them all a piece of her mind. When she had returned to her apartment the previous night she found the card gone – she didn’t think it had been Cameron – he was so fragile and weak. He could barely drink the water she had offered. She was absolutely positive it was one of these people, here in this room. She was going to lay down the law – the rules. She was in charge. There is a process, a chain of evidence. They were not new at this, they had assisted before. Just because it was Cameron, didn’t change that.

  
This morning she had received the call from the hospital saying that Cameron was gone. It had quickly turned her resolve into concern. At first she thought that possibly he had been returned to Rockfield. When that didn’t pan out she was certain that someone, possibly one of the team, had removed him. She could accept they would think they could fix anything, no matter how wrong they were. She was growing more and more frustrated. Mike had agreed that the team could be involved when she discussed her suspicions with him. He hoped it wasn’t Dina.

  
It was not a huge surprise finding Cameron at the Archive but it did make her angrier. Mike felt the tension grow in his partner. She was having a hard time with the twists and turns in this case. Kay Daniels was the type that needed a clear direction. She was hard, driven and professional. It had surprised him when Cameron convinced her and Deakins that he could help them with some of their more unusual cases. They could use their own master of deception in the pursuit of justice.

  
He had always been a fan of magic and was awestruck with Cameron but Kay didn’t like magic. Or, at least that’s what she proclaimed. Turned out the guy knew what he was doing. He had skills that, along with his team, had been a great asset with several recent cases. Those cases being brought to successful, bloodless conclusions. There had been a few close calls but overall it was a blessing to the agency.

  
He understood where Cameron was coming from and he could see the connections the illusionist saw in the path towards clearing his brother. Mike didn’t think Cam or the team understood the dog work involved in this type of endeavour. They wanted results now. Cam didn’t always colour in the lines - he tended to take shortcuts. Kay managed to reign him in, made him toe the line, cross all the t’s and dot all the i’s by making a deal with him. He would help her with the strange, odd cases that came across her desk and she would spend time using FBI resources to finding MW, as long as he followed her lead. After a stuttering beginning and a successful take down of drug cartel kingpin Felix Ruiz, Deakins had signed off on the whole thing.

  
It was a plus that he’d met Dina. She was sweet, loving and smart. He had been so smitten; infatuated even. It was a huge step for him. It had been just over two years since Annie, his wife had passed. Until he had met the gorgeous English woman, he had to have six or seven shots of Tequila before even attempting to talk about his wife. And it was so easy to talk to Dina, they had a connection. He even introduced his two boys to her. It had been a difficult road for him. It had lightened his heart.

  
Jordan and Gunter had grown on him. The big Englishman was intimidating but really a loveable bear. He was all bark and no bite in Mike’s mind. Jordan, spindly, spiky hair with a spontaneous nature reminded him so much of his older son Danny. All the exuberance, excitement, and intelligence of youth. The group worked like a well-honed machine. Their strengths in harmony with each other when they designed and created a deception. It was fascinating and enlightening to watch. Although, sometimes he mourned the loss of the mystery and dream of magic, now knowing how it worked.

  
Over the last couple of weeks the relationship between Dina and himself had intensified and he saw their mutual fondness blossoming into something more. He was hopeful. Of course, the girl could not cook for the life of her but that was okay. He had thought it adorable when she tried to “deceive” him by offering him a fabulous Italian dinner that she had prepared. He had seen the dropped napkin with the restaurant’s logo. She was embarrassed, it was sweet.

  
The evening turned into a bonding session with all members sharing stories when they returned home. Mike had regaled the story of their home cooked meal to the others which quickly digressed into a fest laugh when they recounted what they affectionately referred to as the Kitchen Disaster of 2003, not to be repeated. Dina had been banned from cooking from that day on. It was a good laugh.

  
Cameron was the catalyst, the hinge pin that held them together. Their protector, a big brother, a boss. Dina treated the men under her charge like a mother hen. Usually acquiescing to her demands, whatever they were. She could bring order to chaos between the three of them. She kept them in balance, made things work. After all, she was the producer. But, she was also the mother of the group. When they were in trouble, needed someone to confide in she was there for them.

  
Mike had also discovered that the past relationship with the missing member still haunted and followed her. It unnerved him, if he was being honest with himself. It was instant dislike when he first met the cause of all the fuss. Mind you, he reasoned, you are dealing with her ex. Jonathan was much more tenacious than his brother. Unpredictable and irascible. The moment he met the man he was on his guard. He was an angry soul. The controlled rage was palatable. He covered it, kept it well hidden. No doubt there was a reason behind it. The man had been wrongly convicted and there was desperation within the group to find a solution, to free their loved one.

  
On the surface, Jonathan may have looked like his twin but, his perspective on life was foreign to that of his brother’s. He was harder, leaner and had an edge to him. Mike saw it, felt it. There was this thing between the twins; it was like they were missing parts that attracted and needed each other to be complete. It was a definite connection between them, it was undeniable, as was the fact that the entire team was closely intertwined.

  
Mike had noticed the fireworks just under the surface between the bright eyed optimistic illusionist and his partner. Kay held herself at arm’s length for the first week or so. She challenged him every chance she got. She cringed when he did something dangerous, suicidal and then rejoiced when the deception came off without a hitch. By the time they had closed a couple of dozen cases together, he saw the warmth between them. Cameron, obviously had some kind of feeling for her, but was blinded by his all-consuming need to help and protect his brother.

  
As a whole Mike got along with them all, with the possible exception of Jonathan because of the jealousy he felt. He tried to temper those feelings for the sake of Dina. She still looked at Jonathan Black with that kind of longing you have with someone you hold close to yourself, someone you are intimate with. He could see it when she talked about him, the wistfulness of something lost. He didn’t pry, didn’t want to push.

  
He had been civil. He made every effort to accept the evidence. The jealousy surprised him, he wanted Dina for himself. And, now there was this obstacle. Another cause to put distance between him and Dina. The switch, Cameron’s medical condition and Jonathan’s betrayal? Dina and the guys were adamant it couldn’t be as it appeared. They swore Jonathan would NEVER willfully jeopardize his brother.

  
Something was continually changing, hour by hour. There was no clear direction to go. Yes, they had put out a BOLO for Jonathan and for MW who had ditched her witsec detail. But, what else could they do? Now, the problem was going to escalate. He figured they had little hope of locating Jonathan. After all, it stood to reason he had the same skills as his brother. If he didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t be.

  
Kay took a seat with Mike following closely behind her. She let out an intense sigh. She looked at Dina. Mike put a calming hand on her back. For once, Kay didn’t pull away. She was at a loss with herself. “Okay, how’d he …” she nodded towards Cameron “get here, and please just tell me the truth.” The question was laced with exhausted defeat.

  
Dina had already decided enough was enough. She had been sitting watch over Cameron since 3:30 a.m. Decisions were made during that introspective time. She couldn’t deal with this any longer. She loved and respected Cameron but he was killing himself and she now had confirmation the twins were up to something. Probably dangerous and she was terrified at the thought that one or both would not survive it. She was going to lay it out. Everything she knew and what she suspected. She had monitored Cameron while he was on the computer, trying to discern as much as she could to try and direct Jordan. He had mumbled quite a bit in his unconscious state, odd words, and phrases. Notes were made of everything. She was going against Cam’s wishes but after Vivian left, the words the physic had told her kept swirling around “there is a lot of hurt coming”. She didn’t want to lose them, neither of them. She cleared her throat.

  
“I….mmmm” She delineated the events since she got the call from the prison telling her that “Jonathan” had been hurt. She ended with the events of last night, including Vivian’s visit. She’d had their undivided attention. No one said anything while she talked. To Kay it was a relief to have some idea of what had gone on but, still there were so many unanswered questions.

  
A groan and movement came from the couch. “Ow….would someone turn off the jackhammer pleeeasee…” Dina jumped up and was at Cameron’s side in a moment. He looked up at her in confusion. It took a moment and he shook himself. The effects of the brain injury and surgery were still dogging him. He put his hands to the back his head, coming away with a glop of a greying green leafy substance. The disgust on his face was unmistakable. “What the hell is this crap? Where…I mean what is going on?” He had spied the rest of the team, Kay and Mike. He sat bolt upright. His fuzzy mind cleared. His hands clasping each side of his head. Tears were in his eyes. He slowly closed and opened his eyes a couple of times. He again looked at everyone. He tried a smile. The bruise along his jaw was even darker than the day before, if that was even possible. Dark blackening circles around his eyes gave him the appearance of an owl. He tried to wipe the offending substance on his pants without success. Dina calmly handed him a towel. No one spoke, they were waiting. Cameron finally clued in that they expected him to say something….anything. Cameron cleared his throat. “Ah...hi…everyone.” That opened the floodgates; everyone started to speak at once. Cameron just stared from one to the other. He grimaced, obviously his head still hurt. He was trying to follow but it was just too much. The tension, the worry had all been held in so long, no one could contain themselves. The drone of so many voices, all speaking at once, he lost his focus. His head was pounding, his ears were ringing. Dina noticed his hands were trembling.

  
“Guys…Guys!” Dina raised her voice over the din. “I know this is difficult – give him a minute. He’s hurt – can we tone it down a bit? Nothing is going to be solved in the next ten minutes so zip it.” Silence reigned.

  
Cameron had always appreciated Dina’s authoritative demeanor, she could get things done when needed. It had made her a hot property in the entertainment industry. He and the team were lucky to have her. He smiled, until he saw her bring her gaze onto him full force. He shrunk from it. He settled back into the couch, resting his aching skull against the cool leather. He was trying to breathe deeply finding it difficult due to the cracked ribs. When he coughed it hurt. The handkerchief that someone had handed him displayed spots of red. Well, that wasn’t good. He tucked it away behind him, no one needed to know that. He also wanted to find out what the crap was that was slowly making its way down the back of his neck. Yech.

  
“Okay, right…..Cameron, darling,” she had that tilt in her voice – felt like being scolded. “I know you’re hurt, we know you’ve done something rash….I also suspect you know where Jonathan is. Yeah?” He started to speak; she held her hand to his mouth and shook her head. “Don’t you dare!” It was a hiss. He slumped like a child, crossing his arms in front of him, pouting. Waiting for it to be over. He had to get on with it, Jonathan was going need help.

  
Kay wanted to jump in but Mike nodded at her and whispered “She’s doing just fine on her own. Let it go Kay…let it go, for now.”

  
The tirade ranted on for about 10 minutes. She called him on everything that he had done and some things he hadn’t. She went on about the worry, the pain. Complaining about being put in the middle, why he didn’t call – where was Jonathan. What were they doing, they weren’t invincible – he almost killed himself. Cameron just sat and listened.

  
Finally, when it was over and Dina had nothing left, looking drained and exhausted, he looked shyly up at her. “Can I talk now?” She laughed – leave it to Cameron to just be NORMAL….act like nothing had happened. She threw up her hands up in exasperation and nodded. "Well – I think I’m helping my brother, simple as that.”

  
“That’s not enough.” Kay said quietly. She got up, walked over and stood in front of him. Arms crossed and frowning down at him. Cameron wasn’t willing to give them everything. He couldn’t not yet. He still hadn’t set up the safety net for Jonathan. He realized that this all had digressed into a confused mess. He could say something. Maybe get everyone to back off a bit. He’d try. Then he was going to get his device up and running. Find out what was going on and set up the net – for Jonathan. He had too. The pain behind his eyes was growing. He blinked back tears.

  
“Well we did sort of have a plan….. Leave it at that Jonathan decked me when I wasn’t looking. That wasn’t how it was to go down. If I had been ready I wouldn’t...wouldn’t have slammed my head against the cement so hard.” They were listening intently. Kay had already assumed as much. She nodded, indicating him to continue. “When I realized that I was hurt I couldn’t function well enough to call anyone, ergo no call.” More nodding. “At the hospital, well you know me guys – I can’t stay in a bed more than a day or two. And come on, I’ve been hurt a lot worse than this.” He indicated his head.

  
Dina wasn’t so sure about that – yes; he had broken bones and had been in traction, several times in fact. But, this was different. “I highly doubt that…you had a brain bleed Cameron – that’s nothing to pass off.” She had raised her voice again. He knew they were worried about him, but he had a part to play. He had to protect his brother. There was no question about that. They had tried and worked their asses off the last twelve months trying everything to get him out legally. He had done what he could do on his own. But they were always better together. The only way this was going to be fixed was with both of them, together working towards the same goal. The same end game.

  
“That’s beside the point. I’m out now and I have to help Jon.” Kay didn’t know how to approach this. And, he still wasn’t telling them anything that she didn’t already know. He was being stubborn, unmovable in his convictions.

  
“Cameron you haven’t told us WHAT this plan of yours is. You do realize at this moment Jonathan is a fugitive right? You’re lucky you aren’t up on charges – I could still haul your ass in to answer for it.” Kay wasn’t about to drag him into Deakins' office and charge him with aiding and abetting, especially in his condition, but he didn’t know that.

  
He cringed, he didn’t like that thought. “The guys have told me about that little card of yours – do you want to enlighten us? And don’t give me any spurious story. You obviously lifted if from my pocket – right? And before you deny it, remember Dina brought you home and saw the device and the laptop image. So, it’s better for all of us if you just spit it out.”

  
Cameron was glad that Dina didn’t know everything – this would just have to be a bit of a hiccup. He could work with it. At least he better be able to. It looked like it was a nonstarter. He shrugged, made himself comfortable. He managed to pull the laptop from the table, over top his knees and brought up the screen showing the fuzzy scene from the previous night. He pointed out the coin telling them about the coded messages they shared with each other as they had grown up. He had saved the digital file; he was planning on saving everything.

  
As they listened to Cameron talk, she gave the twins props for coming up with a code system that could actually help in keeping tabs on what was going on. The GPS tracker also helped. Jordan still thought something was up because he kept saying when he tried to pull up the signal it showed numerous trackers all over the City. When Cameron demonstrated only the blue dot that was Jonathan that was blinking on the screen he discounted what Jordan was saying. “Probably a glitch – it happens.” Jordan’s jaw gaped open.

  
Sputtering “What…a glitch, I’m the techie here – you barely even know how to spell laptop, little lone work one!!” Gunter put a calming hand on Jordan’s shoulder. He shook it off and stomped out of the room.

  
Cameron wasn’t about to tell them he passed the device off to one of the clandestine messengers from the Vale and explained what he needed, without his team knowing. Dina was giving Cameron the fish eye. She was also stamping her foot. This was not a good sign. He ploughed on. “Well, anyway I can receive simple messages from Jonathan and the GPS will let me know where he’s been – you see?” Kay still uneasy with this explanation nodded. “But, you can’t do anything yet….please. He just contacted MW. Can we have like forty-eight hours? Before you do your thing? Please.” Kay just stared. “Please, it’s for my brother, for Jonathan?”

  
Kay made a decision. “I’ll give you twenty-four hours Cameron then all bets are off if you can’t provide us something to either capture Jonathan, MW or both. Or find proof of something, anything to clear your brother and put her away.” Mike looked stunned; he’d never seen Kay do anything like that. She was a rule follower, by the book. And, what exactly was he supposed to do? He touched her back, she quickly looked at him. She shook her head. “No, Mike….we’re going to play this out – but, Cameron we’re here right with you. No more hiding, no more secrets.”

  
“But...but….” That wouldn’t do.

  
“That’s the deal Cameron, take it or leave it.” She waited for his answer. He didn’t have a choice, again. Slowly nodding his head, he watched the little blue dot blink on and off. How am I going to get the safety net in place now? Cameron’s engineering mind started to click away. Making new plans, different scenarios running their course through his brain. To the others in the room it looked like he had just closed his eyes to take a break. They put it down to fatigue.

  
**Chapter 9**

  
Jonathan was studying the map, mentally filing away details. MW had gone out to get coffee. He was trying to figure out what exactly the map would lead to. He heard the key in the lock. He quickly threw the map under the pillows and lounged back with eyes half closed. She looked around the room surveying the tackiness of the yellow and orange décor. It was clean but small and dingy. The smell of the Starbucks coffee was enticing – Jonathan stretched his arms over his head. His tanned, muscular chest was rippled with light curly wisps. There were a few odd bruises and scratches mottling his arms and legs. The result of the intensity of the strenuous activity from the previous night. His eyes were hooded as he gazed over at her. A smirk on his lips. “So are you going to tell me your name?” Her eyes widened at that. She placed the two coffee cups on the nightstand and stood beside the bed.

  
She was staring and scrutinizing him. A bug under a microscope. Being an illusionist served him well – he could stay still for extended periods of time. Ability to keep silent, barely breathing had been one of the hardest things he had to learn when he was a kid. The hours of practice, at his father’s insistence, had nawed away at him even at that young age. He did love the magic, the joy of the craft, but the way he and Cameron had been taught was intolerable. Damnit, his mind was wandering, he had to get a grip on himself. He didn’t want to give anything away. He wanted to get information from her. He had to tread carefully. He refocused, willing himself to be patient.

  
She exhaled slowly and perched on the edge of the mattress. She traced her finger under the inside of his thigh, her nails scratching. He started doing mathematical calculations – to keep his mind away from the tantalizing and somewhat stinging sensations coursing through his limbs. She kept at it and he continued to do more complicated equations, trying not to think about the marks she was leaving.

  
“Don’t I do anything for you pet…?” That sultry purr again. Jonathan cracked an eyelid. He donned his prison mask, the one he had perfected over the last year. It had been wise to keep himself secure behind the mask of a dangerous person. Show no emotion and take nothing for granted, especially his safety. He had only had to prove himself once in the last eighteen months, leaving the man a bloody pulp on the floor after an altercation over a Snickers bar, Christ a Snickers bar! After that he had been left alone, as much as you could be left alone in a prison of three hundred hardened criminals.

  
“Sure.” He stretched. He was trying his best to give off the “I don’t care” vibe. He stretched again. “You brought coffee.” He rolled over on his side, stretched again, securing his head in the crook of his arm. He was getting to her. He could see it, feel it. She didn’t like this. It was unbalancing her. Jonathan looked at her fully, with an indifferent expression on his face. “Look, you want something from me. I get it. I want something from you. I’m not looking for a relationship, you are just a means to an end for me.” There, he said it. Now he had to follow through. Deftly ensuring the map was secreted securely behind the pillow as he got up, pushing himself off of the bed. He pulled his shorts on and retrieved the steaming coffee from the table.

  
She was taken aback slightly. Maybe she miscalculated after all? She was certain this was the twin that had the connection to her. He was the one she met all those years ago. The one that paid attention to her. They had shared a brief time together as friends until Sebastian put a stop to it. This may be harder than she first thought. She tried again. “You had a good time last night as I recall ….” Purring and moving her legs so they showed just enough to tantalize. Inviting.

  
He glanced at her while taking a long swallow of coffee and turned towards the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower – then maybe we can talk business.” He closed the door, a little harder than he had planned. Once the shower was hot he stepped in and let out the breath he had been holding. He let the scorching hot water pound over his body. Relaxing the knotted muscles that were cramping and screaming at him. He shook his head and put his forehead on the wall. Prison had been brutal. He had tried to keep the worst of it from Cameron. He refused visits from the others, most of the time. It was easier for all of them, if they didn’t know what it was like. Physical abuse ran rampant through the system, guards as well as the prisoners. He had managed, barely. Mentally he had closed himself off. Now he was playing a part, doing things he would normally not entertain. This was so much worse than prison. He wanted to go home. He wanted his life back.

  
She sat quietly drinking her latte. She was recalculating. Maybe she would have to go at this a different way. Business partners – not lovers? No more fun. Too bad, last night was good. If she played it right, he could be the perfect partner. He could dominate her, if she trusted him. She had pushed him a little, testing the waters. He did take control and what little pain he inflicted was tantalizing. She was positive he could give her what she needed. It would just take a little time. What did it matter in the end? She wanted the map, she wanted what was at the end of the search and she wanted to hurt the Black brothers – she wanted them dead. She wanted, she deserved revenge. Well, maybe just one of the Black brothers dead.

  
A smile transformed her features into a somewhat devilish mask. She picked up her cell phone to let her team know that the plan was on course. They would meet soon.

  
Jonathan finished his shower, combed his hair and brushed his teeth. It helped him get rid of the bitter bile that was threatening to come up. He told himself as much as he was “a badass” he was a decent guy. He loved his family, his friends. He made mistakes, he was human after all. It was okay to want his own life. The way he had tried to obtain that goal was the wrong path. The last year had rammed that home time and time again.

  
One thing last night accomplished was the release of all the anger and rage. That was good. The type of sex she wanted was outside of what he considered normal. There were signs of the sadistic in her desires. She craved pain, both his and hers. He didn’t understand the drive for that. If he was going to get what he wanted, he was going to have to make himself understand. That was going to be a problem. He was managing to get ahold of himself. He was back in the right frame of mind. He could accomplish his part. He had to get some information to Cam. He knew that Cam could get the messages as long as he was within range of a WIFI signal, and simple enough. After that he would have to figure out something else. The initial problem with Cameron’s idea was it only went so far. Jonathan kept that in the back of his mind as he returned to the bedroom.

  
He crushed the empty coffee cup and threw it in the wastebasket. “So what I’m going to call you?” Keeping his emotions tightly hidden, using the skills he had used since he was a boy, he waited for a response. She smiled. “You can call me Emily…no, how about Maggie….or, maybe Charlotte?” He rolled his eyes, she laughed. “Whatever you want to be called is fine with me – just don’t want to refer to you as MW or hey you.” That laugh was sort of creepy.

  
She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. “Em….call me Em.” He nodded.

  
“So Em, what exactly kind of deal can we make?” Business like – okay she’d play along till she got what she wanted. And thinking back over the previous nights’ activities, she most certainly wanted Jonathan. All of him, heart, mind and soul. She was going to break down his defenses, sever his ties with his twin.

  
“You called me Johnny….I offered you half, if you could get the map. So can you provide that for me?” She was licking her red lips and smirking.

  
“Don’t you mean us?” He hissed at her. She flinched, just a little. Then nodded. The sensual lips formed a pout.

  
“Sure, of course, I mean us, if you can get the map.” Jonathan moved to the bed. With a flourish he produced the requested document. She instinctively grabbed for it. He pulled it back, out of her reach and then, the magician he was, spirited it away in a puff of smoke. He laughed.

  
“Nope…that’s not how this” he indicated them as a partnership with his hands “is going to work.” Pacing back and forth between the door of the bathroom and the bed. “I’ve been lead around like a horse; trying to make me drink whatever the hell it is you want from me since New York. If you want the map and whatever is at the end of it, we’re going to play by my rules now. I’ve earned it; you put me in a hell hole for a year. You’ve taunted me, you’ve hounded Cameron. That stops now. I made the decision to join you. I left Cameron in prison. I made the decision to do this. So, if you’re okay with that – we continue. If not, I’m gone and so is this map.” Watching her, he had her, he had what she wanted. He could work with that.

  
Well that was surprising - he had gotten a pair of balls in the last year. He was taking charge of his life. That was more than obvious. Too bad, it didn’t matter, in the end she was going to win. He just didn’t know it. She was curious how he retrieved the map. She was certain she saw Cameron hand it over to Kay Daniels. Could it be a fake? Could he be trying to play her? “How do I know it’s the real thing?” He chuckled.

  
“Eidetic memory.” Pointing to his head. Another piece of the puzzle was finding its way through her muddled thoughts. It explained a lot. She smiled. That could come in handy.

  
She nodded. The map re-appeared and he spread it out over the sheets. He sat next to her on the bed and they started to plan out their next move. She snaked her arm around and started stroking his back. Trying not to lose his focus, Jonathan grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

  
**Chapter 10**

  
Cameron was in the midst of a horrendous nightmare. He was running, trying to catch up to Jonathan, screaming his name. He would get just close enough to pull him back and then he was running again trying to catch up. He sat bolt right up – he was still on the couch. Everyone was still at the Archive. How long had been asleep this time? This was disconcerting. He was losing the battle with his body. Shaking his head, he had to put his hands up to keep it from falling off his shoulders. That’s what it felt like, a heavy lead block. He was having vision problems again, it was difficult to focus. The ringing in his ears had dulled slightly.

  
“You have to go slow. It’s been barely four days Cameron – you are not well.” Everyone repeated that mantra to him. Even Gunter. It was his personal nightmare. He had been home for half a day and Kay’s twenty-four hours were counting down fast. Nothing mattered, he still hadn’t been able to get the time or space to get to his contacts. He had to come up with something. Time was running out. Problem was they wouldn’t let him be alone. One of them was always right there, being his babysitter. He shook his head. He pushed himself off of the couch, grabbing the arm for support. He had to do something. Maybe he could….

  
“Jordan can you keep an eye on the tracker for me?” Jordan looked up from his phone in surprise. Since all this had started Cameron had been the only one keeping track of the GPS, it was like he couldn’t keep his eyes off of it when he was conscious. “I have to move around some. I’m feeling cramped up.” He looked at the group. Suspicion? “Look guys what can I do? I’m not leaving the Archive. How would I? I just have to do something – my head hurts, my arms hurt, my legs hurt. I just…just want to move around. I promise, I will not leave this building - this floor.” The others looked at each other and then Kay. What could it hurt? The Archive wasn’t so big they wouldn’t know if he went out the door. He couldn’t manage the stairs – Kay nodded reluctantly. Jordan, feeling important, left his game aside and moved over taking Cameron’s place at the laptop. Cameron let out his obvious relief. Still wearing Jonathan’s prison clothes, he pulled the shirt over his head dropping it on the couch. “It’s disgusting, I’m going to change.” He started shuffling down the hallway to his room. And, to his secret.

  
“I’m going to my room ok?” Dina and the others eyed him but didn’t stop him. Shivering slightly, he slowly made his way down, keeping himself upright with the assistance of the wall. It seemed like it took forever. He was sweating and swaying by the time he arrived at his bedroom. He closed the door silently. He went to the hidden panel on the right side of his room near the window. Alistair Black had built this building. When researching his great-grandfather Cameron had discovered the coded blueprints and he now knew every secret passage, hidden door and concealed treasure. Until the Vale had started sending him messages and clues he had no idea the complexity of this building or Alistair’s private rooms. He shuddered a bit at the memory. Those clues had lead him to some disturbing discoveries. Others had shown him ways to get in and out of the Archive secretly or secure something from prying eyes. This one would serve his purposes. He had taken one of the cell phones that were sitting on the counter when he went by. As soon as the panel slid shut he brought up the screen and dialed in the memorized number.

  
A dial tone and then the gruff “yes”.

  
“It’s me…I need the net put in place now.”

  
“Ok….what are...”

  
“No questions just put the net in place and I’ll send you Johnny’s coordinates as soon as I can.”

  
“No…no, it’s imperative. Immediately, he’s out there on his own.”

  
Cameron ended the connection. Just in time. He heard Dina and Kay at the door of his room. He quickly exited and sat silently on the bed, pulling the pajama top on as he concealed the offending phone under his duvet.

  
“Cameron?” Looking as innocent as he could, he fumbled with the buttons unsuccessfully. Dina came over and took over from his shaking hands. Kay was, at once, wary with suspicions.

  
Dina noticed the sweat and his unfocused gaze. “Are you alright? You don’t look good. Maybe you should come back so we can keep an eye on you, yeah? Can you walk back to the other room?” Begrudgingly, he allowed himself to be lead back to his couch. She briefly looked at the surgical site again, changing the gauze that had again become soiled with the Chinese herbs and bodily fluids which were constantly oozing. She checked his forehead looking for any sign of a return of the fever. Dina was still wanting to return to the hospital, the site sort of looked okay to her, but she wasn’t a doctor and it may have been a bit red and inflamed. The herbs seemed to keep the worst of it at bay. Cameron was adamant he didn’t want to go to the hospital or even a clinic. Sighing she went back to her tea and left Kay with Cameron. Jordan had removed himself giving the laptop back fully to Cameron’s watchful eyes.

  
Kay took a deep breath. “Okay, are we getting anywhere?” Cameron smiled a little.

  
“If you mean do I know anything new – not really. It still shows him at the hotel on the map. The tracker hasn’t moved in the last couple hours. If you mean have I seen any messages? Haven’t had much of chance to check the drive for any possible digital signal. If I have your permission I’ll look.” He was being petty, but he hated being supervised and he was worried. She nodded. She knew this was hard for him.

  
He fiddled with the code running across the bottom of the laptop until a fuzzy image appeared on the screen. Jonathan and MW were sitting on a bed in a hotel room. She assumed it was the hotel at the coordinates the blue dot was flashing at. She had a hard time seeing much of anything other than the two forms. Cameron narrowed his eyes and was intently watching Jonathan’s hands. He didn’t move a muscle and then he saw the slight movement. Yes, Jonathan was looking around the room, picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The picture cleared. Cameron saw him look straight into the screen and the coin crossed over to his other hand. Kay grabbed a hold of Cameron’s arm; he froze and looked up at her. She had never, except in the hospital, touched him in anything but a casual manner. He felt the electricity shoot up his arm. The warmth, in that touch was something more than friendship. He stared at her a moment, shook it off and returned to the screen. He’d think about that later…much later.

  
“The picture seems clearer.”

  
Cam nodded “Yeah, he turned on the tv - better signal.”

  
What is he saying?” Kay was waiting for a break, something she, they could act on. Cameron was pushing her aside trying to concentrate on the message.

  
“Just a minute – almost blind person here.” He squinted at the screen, trying hard to decipher the message. **C-A-M – H-O-P-E -U-R -L-O-O-K-I-N-G S-O-R-R-Y A-B-O-U-T L-A-S-T N-I-G-H-T O-K N-O-W. P-L-A-N O-N T-R-A-C-K W-I-L-L T-R-Y G-E-T I-N-F-O.**

  
“Sorry about what last night?” Cameron wrote out the confusing message on his notepad. The scrawl was shaky; his fingers were barely grasping the pen. Kay was looking over his shoulder.

  
“What happened last night?” He shrugged “Don’t know. Passed out remember?” He could probably pull up the digital record but wasn’t sure he wanted to know. It looked like Johnny was doing his thing.

  
Kay pointed to the screen. “He’s moving the coin again, what is he saying?”

 

 **“G-O-T T-O G-O.** ” Cameron watched the two of them get up and walk out of the door, leaving them to stare into an empty room.

  
“Well?” Cameron told the group what Jonathan had said. He now had a place to start, he’d have to get the information to the net. Jon was on the move, hopefully to get to the bottom of this. He serendipitously typed a line of code and hit send. No one saw him do it, except Jordan. Jordan did not alert the group to it.

  
Cameron physically was at his limit. He breathed a sigh of relief. He managed to start his backup plan. He looked around at the others, briefly at the screen. Kay was looking strangely at him. Dina looked in alarm. He felt Kay tighten her grip on his arm, his vision blurred; the headache came back in force. His legs and arms felt like jelly. The buzzing in his ears intensified. Blackness was taking over. “Oh crap….I can’t leave Johnny alone…not now...have to he….” It was a whisper. He heard Kay and Dina screaming for someone to call 911 before he succumbed to the envelope of black.

  
The figure watching the Archive saw the ambulance pull up. Quickly dialing the number he waited for the answering voice. “He put the net in place. Yes but, something has happened. No...well yes, we had the med team on standby but we didn’t know there was an issue. No it was too late. Parkslope Ambulance Service….St. Barnabas. I’ll inform the team to prepare. Yes, I’ll have our man keep us advised of his condition. Yes, yes.”

  
**Chapter 11**

  
“He’s had a stroke. We won’t know the extent until he wakes up – if he wakes up.” Dr. Weber was busily dealing with diagnostics and setting up a treatment plan. “I told him he had to rest and relax. I don’t understand why you allowed him to leave? Don’t you realize how serious this is?” He started talking to himself, continuing his examination. Dina was feeling remorse, regret and guilt. The doctor was telling them there was a good chance Cameron was too far gone.

  
The horror of this was just now setting in. Gunter and Jordan were in shock. Jordan physically was sick and couldn’t stop shivering. Gunter lost a lot of his gruffness. He was petrified. He wasn’t anything without the Black brothers. Mike was untethered; he’d been through something like this with his dear Annie. He didn’t think he could go through it again. Kay was hit the hardest. She had never acknowledged her feelings to herself or to Cameron and, well other than telling Jonathan when he was pretending to be Cam. Now there was a possibility that she never would be able to. She didn’t know how to deal with this. If she let it, the emotions would take over, she would be done. She brought herself under control by sheer will. She pushed it all aside, pushed the pain deep down where she couldn’t feel it, burying it away. Just like she did with her sister. It was the only way she could cope.

  
Jordan was babbling, tears streaming. “You know, Jonathan doesn’t know what’s happening here to Cam. How could he come home and then this? We can try to send a message - to get to Jonathan. We have to tell him what’s happened.” Mike got a hold of the young man’s shoulders and tried to get him to snap out of it. Relax and breathe.

  
Gunter was nodding and pacing, rubbing his bald head mindlessly. He couldn’t stop walking, he was afraid if he did, Cameron would be gone. It was going to implode. Both brothers were in trouble, serious trouble. But, no one knew what to do about it. Cam had set something up; they were almost positive of that, no matter the denials. Kay wasn’t sure if she should try and act; bring Jonathan back to answer for this. What if the plan Cam set up was going to work? Could he trap MW? That’s what Cameron said, right? They were going to find out what she was up to.

  
They only knew part of it. Nothing concrete, just Cam’s assurances there was indeed a plan. To bring MW to justice, clear his brother’s name. But, now what? If she brought the FBI into it, Jonathan would be incarcerated for who knows how much longer? Once they found him...if they found him? There was no way of knowing if they would manage to bring MW in. Cam – well, that was an unknown.

  
“Jordan, can you figure out what Cameron had going on? We need something to go on. I don’t like any of this. But, I don’t know what else to do.” Jordan was wiping his face, trying to get himself under control, slowly nodding. He had been watching Cameron – he saw a lot of what he was doing. He thought he knew how he had modified the GPS tracker. He also saw the way the code was written in order to the access digital recordings. If he could get a handle on that he might be able to surmise whatever Cameron was doing. It was worth a shot.

  
He was terrified for Cameron, for Jonathan. This had really turned into an ungodly mess. Jordan was a bit of a dreamer, but this situation had brought him down to earth with a crash. Reality had set in when Cam had stroked out in front of him. It was his turn to sit with him. He just looked over and Cameron was seizing. He was foaming at the mouth, it looked like he was trying to say something. Jordan had tried to hold onto him so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. His boss wasn’t that old – he was an energetic maniac. Now, when he closed his eyes, that’s all he saw. He was freaked out and trying hard to get himself in control. This couldn’t be happening, but it was. He wanted his family. He needed his family. Shaking his head to banish the memory, he flipped open the laptop and started tapping away. Trying to figure out “the plan”. What he found first left him speechless.

  
Dina was drowning in her self-doubt and guilt. It was her fault Cameron was here. It was her fault she let him come home. It was her fault for not getting him medical care. Her fault, her fault. The sorrow she felt hurt Mike’s heart. He tried to comfort her, holding her, trying to give support. She sobbed uncontrollably.

  
Gunter was stomping to and fro. No one knew what he was thinking. No one wanted to ask. The scowl transformed his features. If the person he felt had caused all of this was in front of him, they would no longer exist. He would rip them asunder in justified outrage. He was long gone and the only thing keeping him check was the person he blamed was nowhere to be found. And, he by all that was holy was going to find that person. Make them pay for what had happened to their family. He wasn’t going to lose another one. He swore an oath to himself.

  
Kay was hurting. She had not had to deal with this since the day she had lost her sister to drugs. After the mourning, the pain, the grief and finally acceptance, she had kept all those feelings deep down where they couldn’t touch her. She had blocked all of it, along with any emotional attachments, keeping them at arm’s length. She had continued to do that up until Cameron had stroked out, then the damn broke. She wanted to cry but couldn’t. She wanted to rage to make someone pay, but there was no one there to do that. She had lost her focus, her resolve and her friend.

  
“Cameron you have to be ok.” The long buried tears started to cloud her vision. She was going to lose it. “Damnit, I don’t do tears”. She jumped up quickly and ran to the ladies room. Dina noticed and followed close behind. She found Kay doubled over on the floor in the ladies room, sobbing uncontrollably. She bent down, she understood. She felt the same crushing despair. Dina cradled Kay in her arms. They sat there together in grief, rocking back and forth.

  
Kay tried to compose herself. Sniffing hard, trying to stem the tide. “I didn’t have a chance to tell him.” It was just barely above a whisper. “He doesn’t know….know how I feel.”

  
Dina continued to soothe her. “I knew better, I shouldn’t have let him do this. I should have taken him back to the hospital as soon as I saw the wound and the way he looked. After Vivian’s visit I knew there was something wrong, deeply wrong. Damn it. I knew better!” The tears started up again. “Cameron is stubborn and headstrong – also a master manipulator. You never had a chance.” Kay was shaking her head. The two women continued to try and console each other.

  
“Kay, Dina…I think I figured something out…..Dina….Kay??” Jordan’s voice was excitedly coming through the door. They both jumped to their feet, quickly swiping away random tears, rushing through the door. Jordan was almost bounding. “I figured out what he did – I can continue to track him and I can find the codes Jonathan is sending. I can probably respond to them too, with time.” He left out the part about finding the digital recordings. He didn’t know how to tell them that. He wasn’t sure he wanted the women to know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

  
When he’d opened that file and saw Jonathan and MW in….in that compromising situation he felt the rush of blood go to his face. Bondage and sadistic acts were foreign to him. He was by no means a virgin but to see that – Jonathan and that…that woman doing what was nothing short of porn was just ….. Wrong. It was something burnt into his memory, he’d never be able to unsee it. He didn’t understand why or what was going on. Jonathan couldn’t possibly be okay with that and with her – it had to be something else. Jordan had known that Jonathan was a bit of a bad boy but to go full on Darth Vader? He couldn’t accept that. And, he didn’t know how to bring it up.

  
Kay took a deep cleansing breath, grasping at her self-control. Okay, if Jordan could track Jonathan, maybe they had a chance. They gathered in the waiting room. It didn’t have to be said - Jordan had given them a small glimmer of hope. The twenty-four hour time limit was long forgotten. There was no point. Whatever Cameron had set in place, was running as far as they knew.

  
They had the tracker, Kay advised the Agency. They would pick up the two fugitives and sort it all out, once they had them in custody. Kay had no clue that what Cameron had set in motion would bedevil the FBI, protecting Jonathan for months or years - whatever was required.

  
The two figures standing outside in the waiting room, turned as one answered the ring of his cell. “We have the team working on it. Yes but it will take time. The solution must be prepared and tested before being administered. I have them working around the clock. We should be ready in maybe three to four weeks. No, he appears stable. I have someone who will alert us if the status changes. No, we’ve located the other brother. Yes, we are keeping watch. We won’t interfere unless it becomes necessary.”

  
**Chapter 12**

  
Jonathan was staring out the window of the plane, circling the airport. Another city, another acquisition. The last three weeks had been tiring and confusing. Every point on the map lead them to a hidden treasure, a Rembrandt in Prague, which had been stolen and disappeared years previous. A safety deposit box full of uncirculated circa 1700 gold coins in New York. Then off to Japan to collect a priceless hand forged Samurai sword. Back again to New York and another safety deposit box, this one full of gems. Each point indicated on the map gave the next clue of where to go and how to obtain it. Some of the tasks were complicated mazes or puzzles. Jonathan was adept at solving and completing these and it was never an obstacle. It was like going on a scavenger hunt without knowing what the grand prize was.

  
Last night he’d had an euphony of sorts. He realized they were in the middle of completing yet another puzzle - the patterning back and forth between New York and Japan or Budapest or whatever other place the map directed them to. They had amassed a lot of wealth and priceless artifacts. The items they retrieved in Mexico turned out to be Inca relics. Where did that fit? He had been racking his brain trying to see what it meant. And then - he realized the connection appeared to be a William Archer - who was somehow associated with his father. One of the boxes had some letters written from Sebastian. How it fit was a mystery. When he discovered that his father was somehow involved, he wasn’t all that surprised - this whole thing was incongruous. He tried not to dwell on it, tried to shield his mind against the ramifications of that knowledge.

  
It was hard enough trying to keep his guard up against Em and her team. He had met them shortly after hooking up with her. She insisted that he had to know who to trust. They had been working with her for years. It was eerily like his own magic team. There was the brooding Decker an expert in explosives and all around clean up guy. He had a lot of Gunter in him. Didn’t say much but was adept at the mechanics of things. The difference was he worked a day job. He tried to get his mind around that, how was that possible and why? That was until it was revealed that it was a perfect cover. Giving Em access to constructions sites where bodies could be disposed of. It was used a lot.

  
Tallis had been with Em since the beginning. She was a coroner. Makeup, disguise and computers were her thing. He suspected she was the one that provided the dead girl for his frame up. That one scared him, she had this feel about her, a blackness surrounded her. He had the feeling she was constantly watching him, analyzing everything he did, everything he said.

  
And then there was the coordinator. He had only been introduced by way of a phone call. Mysterious yet uncannily intuitive and efficient. Whatever Em wanted in the way of muscle he provided. If they required extra help with a heist, upon arrival at their destination, the help was already there waiting. Everything ready to go.

  
Jonathan couldn’t keep drawing parallels between the two groups. He had to catch himself several times not to call them by his own people’s names, especially Jordan. Tallis could have been his twin, both in stature and the level of technical genius she had. He was glad and relieved to find they were only there when Em decided she needed help. Otherwise, it was just the two of them traversing the globe, finding and collecting various gems, artwork and the like, then stashing them at different depositories around the world. He kept that information safely tucked away in the back of his mind for future reference.

  
The ultimate end game still eluded him, but he was now closer to unlocking that ambiguity. On the personal side of things, he had a cat and mouse game ongoing with Em. They imbibed, at her persistence. She was demanding and she could do all the right things to get him, or at least his body, to perform. He was doing so many mathematical calculations he was starting to believe he was a machine. He enjoyed good sex but this was a chore and it was difficult for him to deal with the increasing weirdness of the physical acts. Odd sexual props had begun to make their appearance. Some of them he couldn’t figure out what purpose they served. They looked uncomfortable.

  
Jonathan had long since used up the balance on the prepaid credit card Cam had supplied him with but, Em seemed to have an unending source of capital. She provided him with an “allowance”, demeaning but necessary. He didn’t know how he felt about being a “kept” man. That was an inconsequential annoyance for the time being.

  
It appeared she didn’t need any of the stuff they’d been collecting. He also had come to the conclusion she was suffering from at the very least, a psychosis of some sort. He didn’t understand mental illness but he was sure that she was mentally unstable. Certifiable.

  
Occasionally she took some of the cache. If it was something she found that she desired, a diamond necklace from two weeks ago came to mind, it would wind up in her luggage, cherished for the moment and then forgotten. Sometimes she pocketed a book or diary. He was watching covertly, gathering whatever information he could without raising suspicion.

  
“We’re landing. Back in New York.” The perkiness in the voice caused him to look over with a quirked eyebrow. He shrugged. He took a deep breath, the jetlag was starting to get to him. He buckled in and waited for the sound of the landing gear to engage. He was glad he was back in New York, closer to Cameron. It made him feel less alone.

  
He had taken notice of the black leather bound journal she kept. She never let him see exactly what she was recording in it. She didn’t actually hide it, just made it difficult to see. He showed no interest, biding his time for a chance to look at it, see what, if anything it could tell him, to give him some kind of insight.

  
Strange little responses from Cameron had him on edge. He didn’t know what he’d expected, but had thought something would have happened by now. All he got was acknowledgement of the information he laboriously tapped out when he could. It was nothing short of frustrating. The code could only do so much, it wasn’t a freaking language. He still hadn’t figured out how to get the more complicated particulars to his brother. And, without anything of substance from Cameron he was at a standstill.

  
He knew the FBI was actively looking for him. He was astonished at their luck, just one or two steps ahead of the Agency at every turn. She had safe houses all over the world. That’s where they were headed today. He wasn’t aware if was to be a place of a previous visit or not. He was brought out of his musings as the plane touched down on the tarmac. He felt the skidding of the tires as they came to a stop.

  
“Okay Johnny, we’re getting close. You’ll be through soon.” She was throwing her things on the nearest chair. They were back in the small warehouse in the clothing district in Lower Manhattan. It was a dreary place and always had a smell of rotting wood. He let out a tired sigh and then bit into the apple he was holding. It had been a long flight. The in-flight food wasn’t to his liking and had palmed an apple as he passed a small market on the way to the warehouse.

  
“How much longer then? Haven’t you got everything you could desire or want? You have priceless artwork, jewels, and cash, one of kind relics...what more could you possibly need? She just smiled. Her inner self was giddy with glee. She was almost at her anticipated goal. Little did he know. He noticed the crazed look that came with that smile.

  
“I’m going to soak in the tub for a while - you can join me if you’d like…” He raised his eyebrows. Again, it came back to the sex. His inner self cringed, he wondered what torture could be imposed in a bathtub. He didn’t want any of that. It was getting more and more complicated. He had come to terms with having a sexual relationship with her. But the increasing dependence on the control issue and her wanting to be dominated and the use of unusual sexual devices was harder for him to get his mind around. He was going to have to figure something out and soon.

  
As the days had gone on with nothing progressing other that obtaining an ungodly amount of wealth and avarice, he found it more and more difficult to get with it, especially when she was pushing for more, have dinner with me Johnny. Don’t you enjoy my company Johnny? We could do wonderful things together Johnny. The use of the nickname made him nauseated. Up until then Cam had been the only one he allowed to use it. He hated it. It brought back memories of his father. Whenever Sebastian felt he deserved punishment for some wrong, deserved or not, he used that moniker. Cameron had started using it to get at him when they were kids, it always got a response. Later, after their father had died, Cam had used it more as a show of a shared past, something they could hang onto.

  
Shaking his head, he plastered on his signature “Cameron Black” smile. “No - going to chill.” She shrugged. At least she didn’t push tonight. That’s good; he didn’t think he could fake it now and he was tired of math. It was the only way he found he could accomplish the pretense of passion. If he let his analytical nature loose the game would be finished.

  
“Your loss.” She closed the door to the bathroom. Realization that the black ledger was on the table, out in the open. He took his chance and opened it. Jonathan was thunderstruck at what he read.

  
“Oh god...this can’t be right!” He had to get this information to Cameron. He could end this. Now he knew the game, her game, at least he thought he did.

  
Sebastian had been a bastard; he’d known that even as a small boy. He was having trouble getting his head around this revelation. There was more to it, that was a given but the cryptic notes in the journal had outlined the basic design of the treacherous path he’d been following, along with Em. The map had been the blueprint to collect the hidden fortunes of six wealthy robber barons of the early nineteenth century. Why these individuals had entrusted their fortunes to Alistair Black was unknown. They were the pillars of society at the turn of the century. Clarence Abernathy, Earl Covington, Hugh Dupont and John D. Rockefeller. It appeared that his father had offered to spirit their wealth away, around the world during his travels, using the magic show as cover. Both twins had been raised under the delusion that their father distrusted and distanced himself from his grandfather for the sake of them. A vague reference to a falling out with regard to their mother. What a bunch of bullshit. From what Jonathan could gather from the notes in the journal, Sebastian wanted to get his hands on the inheritances. He had approached Alistair with the proposal.

  
Clearly some of the information was devoid of complete disclosure but, now he understood what exactly they were looking for. Apparently, the final prize was Alistair’s personal diary. It held the key to something else, Em didn’t know what. Jonathan thought it would supply answers. When collecting the items from the map he had just gone along thinking it was a wealth gathering enterprise. Now, reading her journal, he realized she was after power - the power of the diary. But, apparently it was Sebastian’s sick idea to keep the wealth for himself, therefore, this crazy hunt. It had to be completed, each task, puzzle in order to get to the end. He needed to get this to Cameron - now they could set a trap.

  
His blood ran cold - the last point on the map was the Archive.

  
**Chapter 13**

  
The man was tall, bearded and exuded an air of absolute authority. The nurse on duty manning the station glanced up, took note as he passed, he was determined with one thought paramount on his mind. The fact that she had never seen him in the hospital before didn’t even register. He looked like he belonged there. He obviously knew where he was going. She returned to her work and didn’t notice him slip into Cameron Black’s room.

  
Cameron had been moved to the extended medical facility about a week prior. The nursing staff was sworn to secrecy. Kay was trying to minimize the amount of publicity around the whole affair. It had been bad enough with the scandal and trial. She had tried to keep the prison escape, switch and resulting medical issues from the news. There had been inquiries, reporters alerted by the paparazzi, had descended on Rockfield Prison in the early days right after Jonathan had fled. There was speculation and rumours but, so far, the press had not discovered the truth or the precarious medical status of Cameron. The Black brothers deserved some privacy, especially as there was no discernible improvement in past three weeks. It was becoming clear that Cameron was not going to recover. Kay was preparing herself for the onslaught that was looming. The others were also coming to grips with the reality of the situation. Eventually, something would have to be released, the world would want to know.

  
As the hours and then days passed, the team and Kay started to lose what little hope they had. It looked like the Amazing Cameron Black;Illusionist Extraordinaire had met his match. This time it didn’t look like he had beaten the odds.

  
Dina was devastated. She spent all of her spare time sitting with Cameron, as she was doing today. She looked up from her magazine when the man walked in. “Sir, sir I think you may have the wrong room.” Dina assumed he had wandered in looking for a loved one. Then she thought he might have been a fan. She was making note to go over with the staff again about security. She was flabbergasted when he went over to the bed and looked down at Cameron. Before she could do anything he had taken a small vial and syringe out of his jacket, preparing the injection and began pushing the liquid into Cameron’s IV. “ WHAT ARE YOU DOING...HELP SOMEONE HELP .” She jumped up trying to grab at his arms, desperately trying to pull him away from Cameron. Too late, the green liquid was already coursing through the tubing, pumping into Cam’s veins. “ OH MY GOD. WHAT HAVE DONE TO HIM? ” She was now screaming. The man just stood there, watching.

  
Nurses and security were rushing into the room, trying to discern what was happening. Kay and Mike arriving on their daily check, walked in on the frenzied commotion. Kay’s eyes widened. The scene was surreal. Dina was on the floor in a heap, the nurses were frantic, trying to disconnect the IV from Cameron’s arm. The stranger was standing unearthly still, purveying all, just inside the door.

  
The next few minutes seemed to pass in slow motion. The IV was disconnected and the doctors were checking Cameron over. Shining lights into his pupils, checking his respiration, monitoring his blood pressure. Turning to the stranger, Kay reverted to police mode, “ On your knees - hands behind your back .” Mike was stepping up with a set of handcuffs in the ready. The stranger turned towards the agents, a small smile flashing through his features as he nodded his fedora towards the bed.

  
Shock was an understatement.

  
Cameron was moving. The deathly stillness that had greeted them each and every day when they arrived to sit with him was gone. His lips were moving. It was unfathomable, after four weeks in coma, no hope, and no indication that he would ever wake up - he was moving. A slow whispery moan came to her ears. Was she imagining it? She stared over to the stranger, he was gone. What? Mike was standing frozen in place, shock as well featuring prominently on his face. She raced into the hallway looking in both directions. She could not see the stranger. She looked over at the small group assembled in the waiting room. Other families waiting to see loved ones.

  
An inconspicuous figure in the corner watched and then brought his phone back up to his ear. “All is on schedule.”

  
Returning to the door she motioned to Mike. “Mike...Mike, get a unit over here. He snapped out of his fugue. Search this facility top to bottom. I want to find that guy. I want to know what the hell happened.” She really didn’t think she was going to find anything or anyone but she had to do something. She watched Mike stride down the hallway to coordinate the search. By the time she returned to the room, things were calming down. Dina was still shaking but not crying or screaming. The nurses were making Cameron comfortable, repositioning the equipment, replacing the cannula and ensuring the oxygen flow was re-established and finally, covering him with the sheets again. He still wasn’t conscious, not coherent. But, he looked better - or was she just hoping he looked better? No, he had more colour, more life to him.

  
Dr. Weber was examining him. He was shaking his head back and forth, pulse? heart? lungs? He was at a loss to what was going on. He started mumbling to himself. This past month was crazy. He had always been sure of himself. Medicine was his calling. He really was going to retire, too old for this! He stepped back, shook his head, and threw up his hands. “I don’t know.” He was shouting to the medical personnel to get an EKG and the director NOW. Ordering tests as a nurse followed writing down the instructions. Kay could hear him for several minutes after he left.

  
Another moan from the bed. More movement. There appeared to be hope. But, Kay wasn’t sure why there was hope. Dr. Weber had said that he was in a persistent vegetative state. He didn’t believe that Cameron would ever recover. With the passing days, that had turned into weeks, Kay had begun to come to acceptance. They had prepared a press release and, now this? Dina and Kay just stayed by the bed watching, noticing every small indication that Cameron was in there. Was he trying to communicate? The doctors didn’t know. They drew blood - checking for whatever had been given to him in that syringe. Who was that? Where’d he come from? There were so many questions, all unanswered. Another moan, then the appalling thrashing and contorting of his body into grotesque positions. It continued and didn’t stop. Orderlies had to come and strap him down. His face contorted in powerful painful spasms.

  
Kay couldn’t watch any longer, slipping from the room. Taking deep breaths. Mike returned and silently joined her. She looked at her partner. “They said he wouldn’t recover. Persistent vegetative state. Didn’t they say that?” Shaking his head, he shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t understand how this could be. He had heard of coma patients recovering but not like this.

  
Jordan came down the hallway. Realizing something was different, seeing the two agents outside of Cam’s room, he quickened his pace. “What’s up?” Concern shadowing his features. Mike took him aside, explaining what had gone on. He nodded but he tried to put it to the aside, he had come with his own news. It was important. He looked expectantly at both agents.

  
Kay noticed Jordan’s hesitancy. He looked frazzled. She raised her eyes in question. “You have something?” Jordan nodded.

  
“Well...yes and no. I know where they are. But...but, I think Jonathan is trying to contact me, or rather Cameron. I don’t know what to do. Should I answer? I’m not really good at that code; he’s going to know it’s not Cameron. Yes and no are easy. It will be tricky.” A little tinge of hope sparked through Kay. Could they apprehend Jonathan now? Should they? A crash came from Cameron’s room. A ungodly shrieking reverberated through the ward.

  
Rushing back into the room, Cameron was flailing wildly, kicking and screaming. A gut wrenching screech, followed by whimpering. It was awful. It hurt just to hear him. The voice was raspy, the pain visible as it flowed through his body. His arms and legs were straining against the restraints. Sweat was streaming down his face and he started shivering. Dr. Weber, who had returned for more testing, stood frozen, unable to do anything. The keening was unbearable. He administered sedatives, they did nothing to stop it. The nurses were trying to put cold packs on his body to reduce the fever. His temperature had kept rising there was concern of further damage. Dina clung to Mike in desperate need of comfort. Jordan stared, rooted in place.

  
Someone had to do something, she was scared, it was excruciating to see but, Kay tried, she composed herself and went to the bed putting her hands gently on both sides of his face, soothing, rubbing his temples. She was hoping it would get through, to calm him. It did absolutely nothing, the thrashing continued. The intensity was escalating. The fear now was it was going to cause physical damage, the body can only take so much.

  
Gunter appeared, he had been parking the car. He took one look, went over pushing Kay asided and pulled the restraints away and gathered Cameron up in his arms and held on, taking the brunt of the assault. Keeping him safe from himself. Cameron’s spasms bruised the big man’s chest, his arms. At one point Gunter had lost focus and received a massive blow to the side of his face. It didn’t matter, he was oblivious to the hit, he still held on, the strength behind the blows belied the actual body he was holding. Slowly the event dissipated and passed. Once the seizure had subsided, Gunter gently positioned his boss on the pillows and stepped aside. They were in awe to see the care that the big guy had displayed. The bond between Gunter and Cameron more than evident. He was there for his family.

  
Cameron was crashing through the ceiling, reaching towards the light. He could feel the pull. He heard voices, felt something holding him back. He had to get to the light. It was like swimming to the surface after one of his escapes. He felt oxygen deprived, determined to break the surface. There was so much pain. Everything was like a blast of fire, burning his skin. His skin was being pulled from his body. His heart was going to burst. His joints were being torn, the pain was something he’d never felt before. He couldn’t breathe, he needed to breathe - it was excruciating. He had to do something - important. There was a searing ache. Jonathan - he had to help his brother - Jonathan.

  
He opened his eyes, lashes sticking, the feeling of coming out of a deep sleep. Through blinding light he found faces, familiar faces with looks of confusion, shock, worry and love. The fuzziness abated, for all the pain he had just endured, he felt well. His head didn’t hurt. The ringing in his ears was absent. He took a deep breathe. His chest didn’t hurt. But, where was he - the last thing he remembered he was at the Archive, he had snuck away, made the call. He set the net up and then what….he couldn’t remember.

  
Panic started to come over him. Where was he? A hospital? Where was Jonathan, did he need help? Why did he feel like something was wrong? Kay stepped up to him and took his hand. He looked at her - she had a funny look on her face. Not quite the same one just before….before what, the blackness. She was also caressing his hand. It was pleasant and under any other circumstances he would act on it but, something was very wrong. “Cameron, do you understand me?” Well that was stupid, why would she ask that? Unless...oh no, no, no. Realization dawning, memories started to come back. The pain, the Archive, someone calling 911.

  
The oxygen tube in his nose caused him to twitch. He came aware of other things attached to him. He looked over at the monitor. “How long have I been out?” Even to him his voice sounded odd, low and far away. She frowned. Indecision in her features. “How long?”

  
“You’ve been at St. Barnabas for maybe five weeks. The last week here at the extended medical wing. You had a...an event Cameron. We thought we lost you.” Her voice hitched “I...thought I’d lost you.”

  
His mind was racing. Jonathan, what about Jonathan? Kay saw the distress and anguish filling his being. She put a soothing hand on his arm. Forcing him to look at her. She pasted on a smile, she knew he was thinking about his brother - of course, that’s what he would be focusing on “its okay Jonathan is...is still out there. I guess, working on your plan?” She was trying to be okay with this. She could be okay with it, she was talking to him. He was here with them. “The FBI hasn’t caught up with him or MW yet. Jordan has been keeping tabs on where they have been going.”

  
Cameron tried to concentrate. Okay, Jonathan was still working on it, so the net was helping him. They had to be, if the FBI couldn’t get him. Corvus Vale was nothing but thorough when a member needed assistance. They must be protecting Jonathan, keeping him safe, his message got through. The plan was in motion. That was something, at least. He had to get out of here.

  
Kay suspected what Cameron was thinking. She could read him so easily. Again, she wasn’t sure she should condone this.

  
Dina had regained her composure enough to come over and hug Cameron. He tried to pull away from her but found he was still weak, he could barely raise his arms a fraction of an inch. “Oh darling, we were so worried about you. You scared us half to death.” She didn’t bother to hide the tears. He tried to pat her back but found even that small effort of trying was a bit much for him. This was going to be harder than he thought.

  
“Mr. Black I’m so thrilled that you’ve come back to us; but, now your friends have to leave. There are lots of tests to be done. See what damage has been done and what not.” The perky day nurse was all business as she ushered the group out the room. It was miracle, the Amazing Cameron Black, cheated death, yet again.

  
**Chapter 14**

  
“So, you want me to try and contact him or what? Now that the boss is awake?” Kay, Mike and the group were back at the Archive. Digesting the current state of things, that was, at a minimum, nothing short of a phenomenon. Dr. Weber and his colleagues had never seen this happen the entire time they had been practicing medicine. The tests came back inconclusive. No one knew how Cameron had come out of his vegetative state. To Kay it seemed obvious it had something to do with the green liquid that had been forced into him. By some unknown person. But it was the why had this happened. Who did this? Why Cameron? They were thrilled and grateful. Cameron was back and would shortly be returning home if the tests revealed normal readings. There appeared to be no permanent damage. The original area that had been injured when he slammed into the cement floor, causing the brain bleed and resulting stroke must have healed. The scans showed nothing. Of course, he was going to have to do some physical therapy as his muscles had limited function due to inactivity. The doctors wanted to monitor him. The unusual circumstances warranted that. They wanted answers. That was okay with the team.

  
Kay was uncertain how to proceed. She had told Jordan to wait - until she had a chance to think and then talk to Cameron. It looked like Jonathan had found something, if Jordan had managed to decipher the code correctly. He still didn’t understand the nuances of the twins’ code. Yes and no, that was simple enough. Anything else had proved to be problematic. She thought they could wait a bit, they had waited this long, a few more days wouldn’t matter.

  
Deakins was a challenge however; her superior was getting more and more inclined to shut everything down. She just wanted to put this case to bed and get Jonathan Black in prison where he belonged, contrary to what her agents and the “deception” team believed. Nothing concrete had ever been presented to her, or anyone else at the Agency, to contradict the jury’s findings. Black was guilty, he escaped and assaulted his brother, he belonged behind bars.

  
“Kay...Agent Daniels?” Jordan was talking at her. “Do you want me to answer or try and send a message to Jonathan?” She shook her head.

  
“No, not yet. I’m going over to St. Barnabas and talk to Cameron. Before we do anything else I want to see if a month in coma has loosened his tongue any.” She could always hope, even if it was a slight chance.

  
Cameron’s visitor was amiable and chatting when Kay arrived. Mike followed close behind, always backing up his partner. The man was good looking, older and classy with the “all business” drapings. He was well heeled. He exuded wealth, confidence and she just knew he was the type that expected the best and got whatever he wanted. The common people didn’t matter to him. Cameron was propped up against a few pillows, animated and smiling. His skin was still pale and he generally had the appearance of someone who had been through an agonizing ordeal. However, there was glimpses of the old rose-coloured, honey dipped coated in gold illusionist he had been when they first met. Always effervescent, confident, nothing could go wrong.

  
Both looked up when the agents entered. The visitor stood, whispering something in Cameron’s ear, shook his hand warmly then patting his back, departed without as much as a word.

  
“Well, that was rude.” Mike was a bit miffed by the obvious slight.

  
Cameron just laughed. “Don’t mind Charles - he’s not a people person.” His voice had returned somewhat. A slight raspiness was still there. With shaking hands he grasped the plastic cup and took a small sip of water. Kay wanted to assist but Mike held her back. He suspected it would not be welcomed. Cameron, with persistence and a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, replaced the cup on the side table.

  
“Charles who? Who is he? He hasn’t been here the entire time you were unconscious. No one other than your team and security has been here.”

  
Cameron was feeling much more reassured after his conversation with Charles, certain of his plan and that Jonathan was going to be safe and eventually free.

“Friend of the family.” Kay was dubious. “He helps when it’s needed.”

  
She was pretty sure that was a blatant lie. Again, her illusionist was keeping things to himself. What kind of help does he give? How was it connected with the guy that gave him the solution? Actually, Kay was trying to remember “Charles”, she hadn’t looked at him in any detail - was it the same person? Asking Mike, he too, couldn’t be certain. It seemed that Charles was non descript, blending into the background. They remembered good looking and well dressed, smelled of money. Other than that no physical feature could be pointed to, they didn’t even remember the colour of his hair. Strange, just like everything else in this case.

  
It appeared that he’d been talking, Kay redirected her attention to Cam. “So...they’re going to release me in a day or two. Some therapy to get my body back in working order. It will probably be a bit before I can perform any escapes but, it will come. Glad I’m back. So...how is the search going? I understand you’ve been tracking my brother?” Kay surrendered. Cam was one of the most irritating men she knew. He was going to go on as if nothing had happened. All was well and it was time to go forward. If he hadn’t been through what he had, she was pretty sure she’d haul off and smack some sense into him. As it was, she owed him something.

  
“Not much headway - we always seem to be just missing him. Jordan figured out your tracker. Still don’t know about the extra ones - they seem to pop up every now and then. He thinks it’s some kind of glitch in your design.” Internally Cam was smiling to himself. “Jonathan and MW have been going back and forth, around the world - to Europe, Asia, England with trips back to New York between each, for the past three or four weeks. For what purpose is anyone’s guess. Do you know, what they’re doing?” She was going to get answers, or try.

  
Cameron had already decided, after his chat with Charles, that he could actually talk about what was going on, some of it. Corvus Vale was in full security mode. Jonathan had as much protection as they could give him, within the confines of what Cameron had agreed to and set in motion. Still allowing Cameron to follow through with setting the ultimate trap and retrieving the book and stopping MW. There was the possibility they would interfere if it didn’t go as planned. He had to tread carefully; Charles had warned him the Vale was watching him too.

  
Kay and Mike were incredulous. Cameron had outlined his scheme, the code and what it could and couldn’t do. He elaborated on the benefits of the tracker and what Jonathan was hoping to accomplish. He couldn’t, of course, say what was going on that end without getting into contact with him. He went on to describe how they had been planning for months to get this going. Finally he confessed he had put in a safeguard to keep Jonathan safe from harm and the FBI.

  
“What? You did what? How did you stop us, the FBI?” Cameron shook his head. That was something he couldn’t disclose. Maybe sometime in the future after a successful conclusion, but he wasn’t going to chance Jonathan being hurt or worse. Kay grunted in frustration.

  
“So, when do you think I could get my device and the laptop? Maybe we can speed things along a bit?” The man could be infuriatingly frustrating. They returned a couple of hours later with Jordan in tow. Dina and Gunter had stayed back at the Archive with Mike. Kay was worried about Dina, who’d become more of a friend over the past few weeks. She was losing weight, which she sorely could not afford. She hadn’t been sleeping well and she had been a constant presence at the hospital. She had taken Cameron’s medical distress harder than everyone else, she had blamed herself. No matter what the doctors said, or the team, her heart knew she had caused the coma. They had tried to convince her otherwise, without success. She had spent the better part of the last three weeks at his bedside, crying, praying and barely sleeping. The team had been worried that she was going to end up in the hospital due to the stress she had put on herself.

  
Kay had insisted that Mike stay with her, make her take care of herself, have a decent meal, get some sleep, now that Cameron was out of danger. Mike had been more than willing. He too was worried for Dina. He missed her smile and was concerned by the dark circles under her eyes. The depression was causing her to let herself go. She had always been something of a fashion plate. Her makeup always perfect, not a hair out of place. In the last weeks he had noticed that even her braids were starting to look ragged and unkempt. Gunter was going to stay to make sure. Kay believed she would fight them. Now that Cameron was awake she was going to want to be there. They had a better chance with two against one.

  
“Okay boss, here’s the device and laptop.” He put the laptop on the bed over Cam’s knees. Cam was slow but got the maps up and the little blinking blue light. He tried the signal boosting sensor and the view of the inside of a warehouse appeared on the screen. They saw nothing at first. Then Cameron saw a blurry image of Jonathan come into the frame. His ever present coin was again travelling his knuckles. He looked around turned on the TV, the signal clearing substantially, boosting the signal. Desperation and despondency was in evidence, it appeared that he was frustrated. He carded his hands through his hair and sat at a small table, taking his coin and started tapping S-O-S, he tapped it several times. Cameron was disquieted. Something was wrong. Jonathan wouldn’t be calling SOS unless there was a problem. Damn, he was going to have to call in the next level of assistance, to find out what the problem was. He didn’t want Kay to know but he didn’t have a choice. Removing the card, he turned it upside down with the sensor backwards and re-connected, with both Jordan and Kay looking on. A myriad of flashing lights lit the screen. Jordan slapped his forehead with his left hand. “I knew it; it wasn’t a glitch!

  
Kay and Jordan both astounded and a bit bewildered stood watching the little blue lights flashing across the city. Jordan was trying to get his mind around the idea that Cameron had set this up. Or, maybe he had someone else set it up. His boss was a computer illiterate. It had always been the big joke around the team. Even when he was shown, several times in fact, he never quite got it. And, here he was now, doing things that Jordan hadn’t even discovered. He couldn’t even say how it was done.  
A whisper from Kay “Who or what are those?”

  
“Back-up”

  
The figures following Jonathan got the message “If subject in danger, extract if necessary.”

  
“Confirmation received.”

  
**Chapter 15**

  
Jonathan was staring unseeing at the wall. She was asleep and the night was a quiet one. He was apprehensive. The one word reply from Cameron didn’t alleviate the anxiety. Thinking back over the past couple of weeks the contact seemed to be even more cryptic, sometimes a yes or no and once some kind of indecipherable message. Mind you their code had limits. If the time was taken you could spell out anything. Most of the time it was simple sequences of yes, no or a short meeting time or place. Of course, there was also the matter of the signal, the response could be wrong if it was digital interference and not Cameron. He wasn’t sure what it meant, it was so garbled and had no meaning that he could decode.

  
He now knew the purpose discovered within the pages of Em’s journal, the map and what she was planning. This was much more than he had been expecting. He had a bad feeling. It was the same one he’d get when he saw something go wrong with a harness holding his brother, or the snapping of some rigging in the middle of an escape.

  
He felt more alone than when he was in prison. He had to do something but didn’t know what. He decided earlier that something must be wrong on Cameron’s end. His brother was nothing short of verbose, even if he was using their private code. Something was keeping Cam from contacting him. Sweat trickled down his back.

  
He couldn’t sleep. Maybe a bit of fresh air? He looked over at Em. This woman had caused him, and Cameron so much grief and for what? Some perceived wrong by their father? He started to pace. Cameron where are you? I need your help. I can’t do this alone.

  
The scratching sound was so slight, almost inaudible. He looked around, his nerve endings screaming at him. It came yet again. He looked around and couldn’t see where it was coming from. He checked the window and went over to the door. A white folded sheet of paper slid its way under the door jamb. Dumbfounded he bent and retrieved the paper. He looked again over at the sleeping form of Em. He tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door.

  
After a cleansing breath he opened the sheet. Relief washed over him.

  
**_“Jon - sorry been a bit of trouble on my side. Got you covered. You aren’t alone. Leave information in disposal bin outside warehouse ASAP. Will go from there. Have Corvus Vale for back up.”_    **It was signed Cam.

  
Who the hell or what the hell is Corvus Vale? He shook his head and tried to refocus. Quickly, he jotted down what he had found out and folded the paper secreting it in hand. Returning to bed he settled down next to Em feeling better than he had in weeks. He placed the paper in his pants pocket lying on the floor next to his side of the bed.

  
“Can’t sleep … need a little release there tiger?” He just about jumped out of his skin at her voice. He gritted his teeth almost drawing blood. He plastered his face with his sullen demeanor and started doing trinomial equations. He couldn’t wait for the time he wouldn’t have to “perform” for her. She was all over him, coxing, demanding. If he was a more advanced being he would be able to resist or just do the deed and be done with it. He was a bit disturbed that his body responded to the binding of his hands to the headboard tightly, followed by the deviant sex acts Em engaged in. At least she hadn’t brought the knives into play.

  
The first time he had been taken unawares and thought she was going to end it. It turned into a torturous night of uncertainty. Pain and release, driven beyond anything he thought he could possibly deal with. After she untied him, he had gone to have a “shower” and spent the next half an hour scrubbing himself raw in a futile attempt to remove all evidence of her. It was his mind playing tricks against him. After that night he had attempted to sidestep being secured to the bed by any means possible. The only way he would be able to accomplish that would be to take control. He still wasn’t sure he could do it. He couldn’t bring himself to inflict pain, for any reason, even to her.

  
In the morning he was sickened remembering. But, now maybe things would come to an end. If not, he would remove the problem himself. He had come to a decision last night after - yes, he could do it. He didn’t think he had it in him, but he would gladly end all of this and put her in the ground permanently. Cameron, whatever you have planned better work. It was the universe protecting him from doing something he would later come to regret.

  
Obviously his brother had been working something out, without giving him the head’s up. Why? He wasn’t sure. Something to do with...what did he call it? Corpus no Corvus Vale. At this moment, he didn’t care - if this could all be stopped, he was all in.

  
They were going to some old bank building in SoHo, one of the few buildings in the Cast Iron Historic District to escape the gentrification of the entire area - to retrieve one of the last items on the map. She said he was going to have to use his lock picking skills this time, no puzzle. As they left the warehouse, he casually tossed the folded paper, along with the breakfast sandwich wrappers and empty coffee cups, into the blue garbage bin just outside the door.

  
A hooded figure watched and stepped from the shadows once they turned the corner and were out of sight. The information retrieved, the figure touched his earpiece and let his counterpart know they were on the move. Corvus Vale was shadowing Jonathan - now they would step in if protection was indicated and he had to be removed from harm. Otherwise, they would continue to wait and watch. The Vale wanted the information in Alistair’s diary just as much as MW did, just as much as the Black twins did.

  
Cameron had discovered the hidden passages in the Archive when he had started receiving messages via couriers. The Vale had made their presence known to him just prior to the events surrounding MW’s release to the Department of Justice. His eyes had been opened to just how treacherous and murderous his great-grandfather had been. The information that Jonathan had outlined now confirmed it. Em had a vendetta towards his father - the reason wasn’t clear. It was somehow interlocked with the hidden fortunes, the map, his father and great-grandfather. There was no doubt the woman was psychotic.

  
Whatever the reason, she had it in for the Black brothers because of something Sebastian had done. In her fanatical reality she thought she was getting reparations for wrongs committed against her. She would be doing the world a favour getting rid of her targets. She could change the world. She would have all the power and the wealth to do it too.

  
Jonathan said she was going with a plan she sketched out in the leather bound book. He also said she created a huge “murder board” on the windows of a penthouse they had stayed at briefly. It was massive and she proudly showed it to him, it was a timeline of the mission they had embarked on. She pointed out the accident she used to frame him. The vault heist where Cam almost suffocated. The yellow post it note “Bishop - kill”. It was a complete list of every sick thing she had done, and what was to come. Itemized and gloated over. He had stood in open-mouthed stupor.

  
Sometimes she seemed perfectly normal, reasonable and then would turn and calmly shoot whomever happened to be there on some perceived slight. Or start spouting religious canon or Shakespeare, whatever happened to cross her mind at the time. At one point they had ended up discussing the culpability of Wiley Coyote in respect to Woody Woodpecker. At first Jonathan was at a loss how it actually came up in conversation and how it was relevant in their present course of action. At which point she started to draw analogies between the cartoon and her present endeavour. Definitely looney toons. This worried Jonathan. What little he had been able to convey to Cameron worried that twin as well.

  
Jonathan was timorous. His time being on the run had burned the ire he had from his imprisonment. Cam knew he was coming to the end of his rope. It was understandable, they were playing a dangerous high stakes game.

  
Kay and Jordan watched as Cameron steadily put in place, a safety net around his brother; from his hospital bed no less. He asked for a cell and called a number of people. It took all of 30 minutes and then he closed the laptop and sat back, resting his shoulders against the headboard.

  
Cameron felt the exhaustion that threatened to overtake him. There was more thing he had to do, that was going to take time. He had to meet with Jonathan, he needed to see his twin.

  
Kay had stayed silent, just watching. Jordan cleared his throat, started and then stopped. Dina, Mike and Gunter arrived as Cameron had been working. They had tried to keep Dina at the Archive but after it was obviously not going to do any good, after forcing her to have a decent meal, allowed her to clean herself up and drove to the hospital. When they arrived, it was obvious that the boss was busy setting something up, they entered and stood quietly - waiting.

  
“Cameron…” Dina began, looked at him, shook her head and went silent.

  
Mike just stared as Gunter paced back and forth, stopping every once and again to look at his boss. Finally, Kay moved closer to the bed. “Okay, what back up? I’ve waited long enough. You’ve been out of it for most of the last five weeks. You’ve been knocked out, had a traumatic brain injury, surgery - you crept out of this hospital in the middle of the night. Then a stroke and a coma. Not to mention whatever else the hell you were doing. And then miraculously, when all hope is gone, a stranger walks into this room, shoots you full of some green gunk and...and all of a sudden you’re awake, normal and setting up back up???” It didn’t sound credible when she had gone over it in her head. It didn’t sound any better when she said it out loud.

  
The others were nodding in agreement but they remained silent. Cameron understood the implications of telling them about the Vale, so that was out of the question without their approval. What could he tell them - that they would accept and believe. He let out the breath he’d been holding. He told them about the safety net he had set up a few months ago, people he knew in the magical community (not exactly true). People he could trust (possibly). He told them about finding the hidden room in the basement of the Archive (fact). Kay and Mike were listening raptly. Cameron was good with people, convincing them to see things the way he wanted. That was why he was an illusionist extraordinaire. He continued on about how he had given his safety net GPS trackers so he’d know where they were in relation to Jonathan (sort of true). Of course, his medical issues had put a damper on everything, bringing it to a screeching halt. But it was all back on track now (more or less).

  
He did not tell them about Corvus Vale or the green liquid. That was the Vale’s proprietary property and not his to divulge. What he did say was a researcher living on the outskirts of society, whom he met while on one of his trips to the Ukraine had somehow found out about his predicament. Apparently he sent someone to try out his solution, believing it would help and also pay Cameron back for a small loan he had provided. He believed it was something called a Crisper kit.

  
Kay was shaking her head. No that’s not good enough. “Cameron - what are you doing? What is this end game?” He wasn’t sure yet. A germ of an idea had been forming in his mind with the information Jonathan had provided. One of the phone calls had outlined what the note from his brother had said. His informants were keeping watch. Waiting.

  
He looked at Kay. “Give me a break Kay - I’m just getting up to speed here. I can only do so much.” A small laugh and then the tension was broken.

  
Everyone started to talk at once. Cameron was back. Things were going forward. Kay and Mike slid towards the door. She whispered to him. “Find out what you can about Crisper kit technology and the unknown researcher. Also, try and find out about Corvus Vale Cameron mentioned it in passing. I don’t know why but, I think it’s important. Let me know as soon as know.” He started to his task. “Oh and Mike...be careful.”

  
The disheveled man propped outside the door of Cameron’s room listened. He turned and took out a cell phone and dialed the number. “No, he has not said anything about the organization. He seems...well, okay but slow. No. It appears he will be discharged shortly. Protections should be put in place regarding the Vale. The two agents are suspicious and are looking for information. Also, leak information about Crisper technology. There is someone overseas using it. Cameron used that as a reason for his recovery. Yes. Out.”

  
**Chapter 16**

  
Cameron was discharged the following morning. The trip back to the Archive was filled with apprehension. He was mortified the hospital had provided him with a walker. It was obvious to both Kay and Dina, who had arrived early to pick him up, that he could not manage without assistance.

  
When dressing he found his hands and legs did not respond as he expected. He trembled while buttoning his shirt and had to grab onto the bed railing in order not to pitch forward while donning his pants. Being a confident, bigger than life personality did have its drawbacks. He had trouble accepting his present limitations. Dina and Kay had wanted to help. He refused all offers of assistance. Determinedly he combed his hair, grateful that the back of his head was fully covered again. He brushed his teeth and then prepared to trim the scruff around his jaw. Normally he kept a nice, sexy shadow of a beard; now he looked more like a lumberjack - it had to go. Unfortunately his fine motor skills were shot. The women watched in empathy. Finally, when it was hopeless he looked towards Dina, handing her the scissors. Once she was happy she turned him towards the small mirror to show off her handiwork. His smile returned. Happy with himself he faced the two women and spread his arms wide, like he did with the successful completion of an illusion and crowed “Ta-Da”. Both broke out in fits of giggles.

  
He was ready.

  
He had forced the discharge. He did not want to be in hospital any longer. He felt great - at least he had when sitting in bed. He was driven, wanting to support Jonathan. He couldn’t do that from a hospital. The medical staff had no way of stopping him, they couldn’t make him stay; however, they were hesitant, insisting that a few more days under their care would be a benefit. Cameron, of course, dismissed all concerns. He signed the papers that he was leaving against medical advice, and that was that.

  
The first hurdle of this endeavour was getting him to sit in a wheelchair for the trek out to the car. At that moment, the duty nurse appeared, she insisted on having his autograph and a selfie. She had figured this was going to be her last chance. After all she’d been taking care of her idol for more than a month. Cameron was trying hard not to laugh. “Of course, but no picture - not in the wheelchair ok?” He flashed that sparkling smile towards the young woman. Once the nurse had retired to her work station, he fussed and fretted until he realized he couldn’t even walk a few feet.

  
Now, sitting in the passenger seat of Kay’s sedan, sweating and with a slight wave of nausea, he was having doubts. A small sigh “I guess I’m not as good as I thought.” Dina patted his shoulder from the backseat. She understood Cam, understood his frustration at his medical status. She remembered the last broken leg and the incessant whining. It was all the team could do except locking him away in his bedroom for the duration.

  
Kay stayed silent. He was grateful for that small mercy, she could be tenacious. He shook his head slightly and took a deep breath trying to abate the threatening nausea. He gulped a few times. Kay pulled into the parking space in front of the Archive. He was elated. He was home. They managed to wrestle the walker out of the trunk and then the two women held Cameron by both arms to steady him. He was appalled, needing help to stand. He tried to shake them off, using the bars to hold himself upright.

  
The stairs, on the other hand, proved to be impossible. It was more than obvious he would not be able to navigate them with the walker. And, he couldn’t do it under his own steam. Dina raced up the two flights of creaky stairs, returning shortly with Gunter. Cameron’s eyes widened and he started to shake his head in the negative. “No...no, I am not a child….” Too late, Gunter fluidly scooped him up and in no time he was on the leather couch in the drawing room. His face was reddened with embarrassment. He was determined not to be weak - he couldn’t be. Kay watched in silence for a moment longer and then approached him.

  
“Cameron….Cam.” She was looking down at the tremors that were flashing through his arms and his hands. She knew he was having a hard time adjusting. “It’s going to take time. Remember you’ve been in a coma for more than a month. You can’t expect to be normal….yet.” He looked at her. That may be, but he had to be normal, he had to be better. Jonathan was counting on him. He couldn’t let his brother down.

  
Another sigh left him. The nausea returning. Dina saw the look and quickly got a cool cloth and patted the back of his neck, soothing. She patted his arm in sympathy. “I know you want to help Jonathan but, Cam; realistically you are going to need help. Our help.” It was more than transparent she was referring to the entire group. Gunter and Jordan were at the dining nook, hands clasped together leaning forward watching, staying out of the way until needed. Dina, of course, was hoovering, watching and trying to anticipate any possible need. Mike had arrived and was now with Kay sitting across from him. Both were supportive, as friends not agents, at this moment. He knew that they were right but, he didn’t, wasn’t sure they could follow through for him. Would they understand? Or….? He just didn’t know. The grandfather clock in the corner, was relentlessly announcing the passing minutes. Slowly, it broke through the wall of defenses in his psyche. Logically they were right; logically something had to be done. For all that had happened and all that could happen, they had stood by him. They had been there for him. And, now he needed them, Jonathan needed them. The entire team … and Mike... Kay. His decision was made.

  
With a nod in the affirmative he started to explain. The program, how he was going to assist, reiterating the emphasis on his safety net for Jonathan’s protection and finally he started telling them what he believed was happening and why. “I found my great-grandfather’s secret room in the basement when I was exploring the Archive. I found books, ledgers. Until then all we had were the construction designs and the like. Those ledgers had information, notes and personal thoughts. There was a picture of Alistair and a bunch of rich dudes. When I researched I discovered they were the pillars of society at the turn of the century. They were those “in charge” robber barons. Dupont, Abernathy, Covington and Rockefeller - J.D, to name just a few. They amassed fortunes in each of their own right.”

  
Dina interrupted. “But Cam how….” He put his hand up.

  
“Just wait, I’m getting there. Alistair didn’t have a fortune so to speak but, he was well off. What he did have was the knowledge and expertise to protect his client’s wealth. Yes, they were clients. He was an engineer, designer, a builder of magical illusions. He used that knowledge to create this building, the Archive. There are hidden rooms, secret panels and concealed workshops.” He took a shuddering breath and asked for a glass of water. “The map that we found in the “vault”, in the tunnels, was the nucleus. The artifacts that MW originally stole were part of the safeguards set up to keep the fortunes protected. Over the years, they all passed away without the fortunes being claimed back by the individual beneficiaries. Being that Alistair was the last, when he died the secrets died along with him. Until his descendants found it.”

  
They had questions but he held his hands up. There was more. “So, as you know we didn’t know the connection our father played in all of this and when I started looking into that I was surprised to find that he discovered great-grandpa’s secrets - at least I believe that’s what happened. He instituted even more obstacles in the way of anyone uncovering his mysteries and then Sebastian’s map or what it held. However, not sure about this - purely conjecture on my part - something occurred and somehow the whole thing was discovered by someone, probably MW. And, that’s where the accident and Jonathan comes in. The information he provided me…” Kay and Mike’s gaze sharpened.

  
“What did Jonathan, what information?” Kay knew Cameron had gotten some information but had not known it was from Jonathan. “Damn it Cam, are you in touch with Jonathan - I mean other than your code thing?” The others were definitely interested. Leaning forward, waiting….

  
Cameron knew this was sensitive ground but….he nodded slowly. Putting up his defenses. “Yes….through an ntermediary... so, we now know that MW had orchestrated the accident, the frame-up, to obtain the information about the map and the Archive. There is proof. I saw it, she wears a thumb drive on a chain around her neck. It’s the lost footage, the recordings that NYPD said were lost. She didn’t know, at that time, that there were two of us.” The tension could be cut with a knife. “She wanted to leverage me into giving up the map, the information. She hadn’t counted on the fact that it was Jonathan - who at that time had little or no idea of any of what I just told you. He still doesn’t know a lot of what I’m telling you.” They all started throwing so many questions at him. He tried to answer but it was too much.

  
“Stop!” Dina raised her voice above the din. “Stop!” Turning to her Cameron smiled his thanks.

  
“So, before you take my head off, we aren’t sure what else she has planned. Johnny has told me that they are after the next target on the map. Before the final task. After that it’s anyone’s guess what will happen. We need to plan our next move; Jon is in a precarious situation. We have to help him.” He left off and waited. It was up to Kay and Mike to make a decision. He was fairly certain his team would back him up. Mike and Kay were an unknown quantity. He was hoping he had made the right choice.

  
He was feeling the relief, unburdening himself of some of the stresses he had been handling for months. Finally he wasn’t the only one bearing the weight of this knowledge. Maybe they could come up with something; he sort of had an idea. A deception, but he wasn’t sure he could physically attempt it. Not yet.

  
He slumped over and laid his head against the back of the couch. He was exhausted. The others were so busy digesting the information, no one noticed except Kay. She excused herself and checked his pulse point at the base of his throat. She wanted to assure herself he had not succumbed to something else. Her tension eased, it appeared he had nodded off to sleep. She gently pulled his legs up and stretched him out more comfortably. Then, for some unknown reason she positioned herself at the end of the couch and put his head in her lap. She started smoothing his hair comforting him and herself. Dina looked up and smiled, finally.

  
Cameron awoke in someone’s lap. It was warm, comforting and the wafting scent of lavender drifted down, swirling around his head. He wanted nothing more than to revel in this solace and security. There was peace. He came fully to himself and realization smacked him up the side of his head. Kay! He was in Kay’s lap...what the hell. He shifted his gaze and found her soft brown eyes looking down at him. Oh, no, not now. He closed his eyes and steeled himself. Yes, he was attracted, more than he wanted to admit, but Jonathan was his priority - he was all that mattered now.

  
He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Smiling, a little self-consciously. She let him go, not offering assistance of any kind. He looked back and gave her one of his winks. That gave her a bit of a thrill, he hadn’t done anything like that in months. She smiled at him.

  
He heard the low voices coming from throughout the Archive. He had to get on with this. He spied the walker at the end of the couch and moved painfully over to it. Grabbing the bars he pulled himself up and shuffled over to the counter. Kay just watched, a little sad at the loss of his warm presence in her lap.

  
“Okay gang we have got to design this.” He was pulling over the sketch pad from its permanent home in the little alcove. There to provide access for an idea that presented itself or a sketch of something he or Jonathan had dreamed up. It hadn’t been used too much in the last year, he was glad that it was still there and he turned to a pristine white sheet. He started to engineer a design for a deception. Concern raised its ugly head as Cameron was doing this on his own with no input from Jonathan. They had almost always done this type of blueprint together. Cameron’s ideas were fine-tuned by his brother, who saw the pitfalls, the lack of safety prodicalls and generally gave the stamp of approval. He would have to be confident in himself this time, unless he could get a hold of Jonathan to bounce the ideas off of.

  
The others watched and made some suggestions. Kay and Mike even offered their feedback before they had to go back to the office. They had been spending most of their free time with the team but they still had to work for a living. Kay had used up her entire vacation allotment when Cam was in hospital. Mike had not only used his vacation time but also his accumulated sick leave. They were invested in their friends, Mike especially where Dina was concerned. After several hours Cameron had come to an impasse. Even Jordan and Gunter weren’t sure what else they could add. He felt there was something he was missing in this scenario but his tired brain couldn’t see it. He really needed Jonathan. He wanted to make sure the plan was successful, trapping and capturing MW, while retrieving the evidence to exonerate his twin. No mistakes, there couldn’t be any mistakes.

  
“Boss, are you gonna show us where this is all going to take place?” Jordan, ever excitable was bobbing up and down in place, hands in his pockets. Cameron looked over at him.

  
“In time….have to get the design finalized first. Then when I can actually get down there, I’ll take you all down. We’ll set it up and ….” He was rubbing his forehead. Time, it was going to take time; he had to get himself physically capable of doing what had to be done. That meant lock picking - problem, his hands were shaky; being able to escape chains - problem, couldn’t stand and walk, never mind a full-on escape routine. He couldn’t run. He couldn’t do much of anything. He had to put it aside. He’d work on it. He had to, no other option.

  
**Chapter 17**

  
For the next two weeks they watched him push himself to a breaking point. It was agonizing to see. It was constant, he exercised and abused his body to the point of collapse, only to push further - more than they thought possible. Dina was unsettled, she was alarmed that he would push himself too far and end up back in hospital. It didn’t register with him when she brought it up. Just shaking his head and continuing on the brutal punishment of his weakened body. Gunter and Jordan were no help. Granted she understood - when Cameron got something in his mind, nothing could stop him. They just tried to mitigate any possible disasters. That’s all they could do.

  
The first day he spent most of his time on the floor more than in a vertical position. He’d push the walker away and tried to transverse the room, failing countless times. Refusal of all assistance, including being helped up, was the routine. “I got this.” Was his response. By week’s end he got rid of the walker and was doing the stairs for hours at a time.

  
Many times either Kay or Dina would find him drenched head to toe in sweat trudging up and down the stairs. The boys tried desperately to make him slow down without success. Mike got it, the determination to realize a goal. He knew that Cam wasn’t going to stop for anything. By the second week he started the escapes, practice he said. When he took a moment to sit, he had his ever present deck of cards, shuffling, palming, throwing, making his hands remember. Forcing them to obey him.

  
Middle of the following week Kay walked into a scene she had not expected. “Cam!” He was chained, upside down, swinging back and forth, blindfolded and trying to pick the locks securing his hands. Gunter and Jordan were monitoring with a timer and the laptop. She looked at the readings with growing uneasiness.

  
“In forty seconds you’ll have complete body failure. thirty-nine, thirty-eight….”

  
“I got it, just give me a minute, I got this.” Kay was readying herself and then she saw the chains drop to the floor with Cameron quickly following. He was red in the face and breathing heavily. “Can I get a high five?” He was smiling while wiping the sweat from the back of his neck.

  
Both Gunter and Jordan snorted “For a 7 minute escape? In your dreams.” Cameron shrugged, still smiling.

  
“Told you -- think I’m ready. I’m going to contact Jon.” Kay had known that was his goal. She wasn’t sure he was completely back but she was also certain he wouldn’t delay any longer.

  
“Do you want me to come along? Maybe Mike?” Cam stopped and thought about it. Should he risk it? He was shaking his head.

  
“No….no I think I better do this myself.” He was walking to his room and stopped, turning to look at Kay. “And, please don’t try and follow me. This time I don’t want to take any unnecessary chances of something going sideways.” Kay didn’t see any point in arguing. She’d just have to wait with the others - hope what he was planning would work, and then they could end this fiasco.

  
In his room he picked up the cell punching in the number. “Where is he?” There was a moment of low mumbling. “No, no...slip him a note to meet - don’t tell him it’s me.” More whispering. “At the bistro on 6th - alone.” He hung up. Okay, he focused, pulling on his jeans, t-shirt, followed by a hoodie and then his deep purple suit jacket. He toed into his loafers and left through the secret door located on the back wall in his bedroom. He wasn’t going to take any chances that one of them would follow him. He was taking all the precautions he could. Just before he stepped out into the crisp evening air he removed the suit jacket, replacing it with a black leather bomber jacket he had stashed near the exit point. There was no point bringing attention to himself. Purple was a neon sign.

  
The note said meet at the bistro. There was no time, no indication who he was supposed to meet. He tapped out a quick message in his room but didn’t get a response. Jonathan was positive, or almost positive that his information had somehow found its way to Cameron. There hadn’t been much else since. It had been about two weeks since they had retrieved the last marked artifact, a pair of silver handcuffs and a lock. Jonathan had inspected them with a jaundiced eye. He couldn’t discern anything special about the handcuffs, the material they were made of or the lock.

  
Em was ecstatic with glee. He shook his head in what could only be looked at as repugnance. Under his breath he was mouthing “crazy… bitch”. It had called for a celebration of sorts. Em went off to a party or something, he had no interest whatsoever. It was fine with him; he needed a break from her. He understood that the next phase was about a week away, at least that’s what he discerned from all her babbling while going over her plans.

  
He made his decision quickly and headed for the bistro. He told himself he would be cautious; make sure this wasn’t some weird kind of trap she had set up for him.

  
About thirty minutes later he approached the small undistinguished bistro. He didn’t see anything out of the norm. He didn’t have access to a vehicle so he had walked the distance, scanning the surrounding area covertly as he neared the door. As he was walking the block he noticed that there pumpkins and scarecrows in most of the windows. He’d forgotten that it was approaching Halloween. Brief memories from celebrations at the Archive flashed through his mind. Those were good times, lots of fun, laughter. It had been a long time since he laughed. He sighed.

  
There was nothing, no cars - just a regular street. It was quite, long after the rush of commuters returning home after a day’s work. He pulled his ball cap down over his face a little further and opened the door. A small bell hit the door as it closed, startling him. He looked at the few people in the dining room. A cackling witch was standing just inside the door, making him jump, then he grinned. There was a couple engrossed in conversation, an older guy sitting alone drinking a coffee and in the back someone else. He couldn’t make out if it was a man or a woman. He or she was wearing a black bomber jacket and had sunglasses on - inside. He couldn’t make out any other features, head down, looking at hands clasped together. With a jolt he stopped and looked again, no not clasped, there was a deck of cards, now opened and slowly being shuffled. One hand to the other over and over again. He felt a lump form in his throat. He gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw to stop himself from crying out.

  
“Cam?” He approached quickly and quietly, taking the seat opposite his brother. The shuffling stopped and Cam’s face, his brother, his twin greeted him. He wanted to hug it out, it had been so long since they had been together, he resisted the urge and stayed put. “Well….it's been awhile bro.” Cam nodded. He looked around and relaxed. Cam took a sip of steaming liquid from the cup sitting on the right hand side of the small table, the smell of spices wafted through the air. Jonathan noticed that he was trembling. Why was Cam trembling?

  
“We’re ready to go Jon. I’ve got everything in place. Do we know when she’s going to do whatever it is? I figured out where in the Archive. It was a matter of deduction from what you said and what I found. I needed to see you, you have to look over the plans, I’ve not done something like this without you. I don’t want it to tank for something I overlooked. The best work is when we do it together.” His voice sounded off to Jonathan too. He was scrutinizing his twin, trying to pinpoint what was wrong.

  
“Cam….what’s wrong?” Cameron passed over the pad with the design and instructions they had laboured over. “What’s wrong with you?” Cam shook his head. Why was Jonathan asking that - he was fine? There were a few little problems but nothing that couldn’t be overcome now. He pointed at the diagrams. Splaying his fingers, pointing at the papers he had shoved under his nose.

  
“I need your input. This has got to work.” Jonathan noticed the change; he knew that trick, change perspective, talk about something else, deflect. Stubborn as hell. But, this was different. Something had gone wrong.

  
He looked at the design; read the instructions printed out in Jordan’s precise hand. It was a good idea, it relied a lot on the fact that Cameron was lightning fast. But….he looked at his brother. Closer. Something in his demeanor, posture had Jonathan on high alert. He reached over and put his hand on Cam’s arm. Cam jumped back as if he had been hit by lightning.

  
“Okay….what is with you? What the hell has happened? You’re freaking me out!” Cam looked up at his brother, the aviator style sunglasses concealing his eyes. Jonathan stared and without any warning pulled the offending coverings off a startled Cam and put them down on the table. Cam sat back, head down. Okay, there was most certainly something wrong here. “Cam….WHAT IS WRONG?” He couldn’t figure out what exactly was causing him concern. He just wasn’t himself. It was bad enough that he hadn’t expected Cameron and then the joy in seeing him had dissipated into this nagging concern.

  
He took a sip from his coffee. Jonathan again noticed the slight tremble - Cam was …. Shaking? In all the years that they had been living and working together he had remembered only a handful of times where Cam’s hand dexterity was questionable, usually at the conclusion of a horrendous accident. Something had caused this. That was the reason for the limited communication, it had to be.

  
“Spill it.” No threats, no coaxing just a demand. Cam stilled. They had a connection and he knew when Jonathan was in older brother mode. It was an inside joke, he was only five minutes younger but you’d think it was years.

  
“I….” Jonathan grabbed him by both arms, holding him, forcing him to look at him. Compliance was guaranteed. He felt the slight tremble; he seemed smaller, like he’d lost weight, a lot of weight. The muscles were taunt and hard but, different. The fluidity of his brother’s long years of performing was gone, it was nonexistent. This frightened Jonathan. He had never seen his twin like this, even after spending months in the hospital and physical rehab. It was like half of him was just gone.

  
“What the hell?” Jon let go and sat looking at him. Calculating, searching for answers, running scenarios in his head trying to discern what had gone on.

  
Cameron started out slowly. He had known he would have to tell Jonathan, at some point, he just didn’t want to do it now. The punch, the brain bleed, the stroke and the resulting coma. It was not an easy conversation. He didn’t want him to blame himself, which he was certain Jonathan would do. It was a draw of the cards, when the hit came the way it had. He should have accounted for Jon not being capable of hitting him straight up. If it had been the reverse the same thing would have happened, he wouldn’t be able to punch his brother out. He’d want to do it with him not being aware either. Hitting someone you love and trust like that - no neither could do it. He just happened to go down hard, smashing his brain so hard that damage was done. The rest of his problem was his own doing. “And, then with the rehab, well that’s sort of why, I mean why it took so long to get here.” He laid his hands flat on the table. The tremor was still there, negligible but Jon saw it.

  
“You’re an idiot. You expect to pull off this...this deception in your condition?” Frustration evident. “You’ve put yourself in dangerous situations before, with tons of safety checks and back up plans. And you were in perfect shape, top of your game. Some of those didn’t turn out so well if I recall. So in your infinite wisdom you’ve come up with this?” He shoved the papers towards him smashing his hands down on the table “putting not only my life on the line but almost assuredly yours!” Even though he had not raised his voice much above a hiss, the anger was palatable.

  
They sat for a moment, staring at each other. He knew it was brotherly concern, but there was no choice. “May be Johnny but it's our only move. If you want to be free, I want you free, we have to try. We have to get the thumbdrive, we have to stop her.” Jonathan was searching and weighing options. He had to come up with something, other than this. His meathead of a twin couldn’t do this.

  
Time was fast running out. He’d have to return to the warehouse soon - before Em got back. Then there it was, plain as day. He pulled the design blueprint back and looked at it again. Just to be sure his brain had it. “Cam, we can do it with one change.” Cam looked up and he just knew what Jonathan was going to propose. “Everything can proceed as planned, except I take your place.” Cam started to shake his head no. Jonathan urgently grabbed a hold of him. “It’s the only way - you are not fast enough in your present condition” pointing dramatically at his hands and waving generally over his entire body “and if we want to make it out of this in one piece, that’s what we’ll have to do.”

  
There was lots of arguing back and forth, Jonathan again reiterating that his twin was an idiot. Cameron eventually conceded to Jonathan’s demands. Shortly thereafter Jonathan was almost running back the way he’d come. He slowed as he rounded the corner to the warehouse. There was no sign of Em or the car. He slipped in, turned on the TV and sat on the bed. He closed his eyes and thought about the things he was going to need in order to change the design enough so he could slip himself into the deception without Em realizing what was happening.

  
**Chapter 18**

  
Dina was gazing out the bay window. She was tired. The last month had drained her of whatever drive and stamina she had. Gunter and Jordan had been receiving offers from other magicians. She knew they wouldn’t leave Cameron, specially now. However, she was seriously thinking of leaving. She loved Cam, Jordan, Gunter and Jonathan. They were her family. But, she didn’t know what to do with herself. When they were touring and performing, creating specials it was stimulating. She had purpose. She was the producer, the makeup artist, the accountant and sometimes mother. She looked at her hands tearing little pieces of paper of the napkin she had picked up. Now her time was spent in worry and being her boss’ babysitter again. It was becoming routine - that wasn’t good.

  
The last year was torture. First the accident, the resulting scandal, Jonathan being charged with manslaughter. Finding out in open court that he had been with another woman in New York when he was in a committed relationship with her. That shouldn’t have been a surprise, fall for a magician, what had she expected? It had been embarrassing and humiliating. Then finding that he had been set up or, rather Cameron had been the target, no one had known about his twin. After keeping that secret for twenty-five years, it was gone overnight, in the blink of an eye. Her sigh was audible in the empty loft.

  
Cameron goes off on a bender trying to find out who framed his brother, conveniently forgetting about the show, himself, his team. Official observer for the FBI? Where did that come from? That wasn’t even a thing, right? When she thought it couldn’t get any worse, Cameron and Jonathan come up with this ill advised plan, in secret without anyone knowing, which then goes awry. She started pacing back and forth across the green Persian rug, stopping at the window, then turning back. She was restless. And to top this mess off, Cameron strokes out! For God’s sake, he’s only thirty-two.

  
He’s almost back, not quite but, it looks like he’s getting there. That was another thing that doesn’t make sense. He should be dead - or in a permanent vegetable state. That’s what the doctor told them. Dina wasn’t sure her boss would ever be The Amazing Cameron Black again. She saw the emptiness in his eyes since he woke up. He tried to cover everything up, keep it from the team. It was what he always did.

  
The magic - well she could see the tremors, they weren’t prominent but if she could see it, what about the others? What about an audience when he performs - if he performs again? Of course, then there was his behaviour of late. She could understand the exercising, the drive to return to full health but the secrets, the unsaid thoughts, the strange hours he was keeping, without a word to anyone. Like this afternoon, she watched him - heard him go into his bedroom. She worried when he didn’t come out after an hour or so. When she knocked, there had been no answer, she was sure that he had relapsed; sure she was going to find him collapsed on the floor. Nope - he was nowhere to be found when she went in. When her heart stopped pounding out of her chest, she decided that he must have gone through one those “secret” passages he had been obsessively going on about. But, why would he do that? Why would he just leave without letting her know? He was up to his old tricks again. Leaving her in the dark and then all hell breaks loose.

  
The bedroom door clicked open and then shut. Cam walked into the open area, taking his regular spot on the couch. He looked like he’d been working out, red in the face and breathing heavily. He glanced at her, eyes growing wide. “Oh hey Dina….I’m….I was.” He sort of sucked his bottom lip in. Dina put on her best “mother” scowl and started stamping her foot, arms crossed in front of her.

  
She drew out a long drawn out “Yes?” Her eyebrows were edging towards her scalp. He cringed just a little.

  
“I was out.” Lame, that was lame. Of course he had been out. She huffed. She wasn’t confident in being able to hold her temper. She turned towards the kitchen in an effort to control herself. After a moment she turned to face him. He had that “I’m innocent” little boy look on his face, the one he got when he was trying to keep the emphasis off whatever he had done to cause a problem of some sort. It usually happened when the twins argued about a safety harness, or protocol that one thought would work and the other wouldn’t. It happened when one of his ideas went so off course that it was going to cost them a butt load of money. Or, when he was hurt and trying to cover it up. The Black brothers hid their pain at all costs. A product of their father’s upbringing, the show must go on. He shrugged and looked back at his deck of cards, starting to shuffle, palm and flip. She noticed the cards dropping intermittently.

  
“Cameron.” She had been so worried about him these past few months and was so close to losing him; she had held her tongue many times. Not this time. Enough was enough. “Where? What is going on? And, don’t you ramble on about just a walk, or just this or just that Dina. Don’t you dare Dina me! You’ve been secretive, aloof and, and obsessive - we’ve, I’ve stood by you through everything. The least you could do is let me in, tell me what is going on with you. It can’t be good or you would have told us.” God forbid he was using alcohol or drugs - was that it? Until that moment she hadn’t even considered the possibility. She considered him again, looking for signs - he didn’t look high or drunk.

  
Cameron was rigid and the colour was rising up his face and neck, reaching to his ears. He stopped messing with his deck and put them down on the table. She could see him searching for something, an answer, an explanation.

  
Cameron was trying to find a way to answer, someway for it to sound reasonable. He couldn’t lay out the scheme, at least not yet. He couldn’t explain the feelings he had, not in any way that would satisfy her or anyone else really. Dina and the others needed something, they deserved it. They were a family and she was right they had been through it all with him. Not only this past year but the last ten years. They nursed him and Jonathan back to health whenever they were ill. They watched and held the public at bay when there had been accidents and he was in traction for most of a year healing. She ran interference with the press, ensuring the secret had been kept. They worked together as a cohesive unit, until now. Cameron had closed himself off from everyone once he woke up from the coma. Before then he had pulled away because he didn’t want anyone involved or implicated in the escape, and look how that turned out. Dina heard the quaff from his lips. And, then a deep sigh of resignation.

  
“I guess you do….need an explanation I mean. Can we wait until the others get back? If I tell you, I should tell you all.” Dina was not happy with that but, agreed although reluctantly. The tension in the loft was thick when Gunter and Jordan returned from whatever errand they had been on. Dina ushered them into the living area and told them to sit and wait. Jordan was apprehensive, it didn’t like these “team meetings”. It always came down to something one of them had done that wasn’t up to par or there was going to be a change. This time it obviously had to do with all the bull that had been happening since the boss came back from the brink. He put his chin on his hands and waited for the proverbial hammer to drop.

  
Gunter had become used to these impromptu meetings and just sighed and sat down to wait. He closed his eyes to catch a few winks before everyone had arrived. Cameron had called Kay and asked that she and Mike come by, he had something to discuss with them. Dina was anxious and that permeated to the others. She was pacing back and forth until they heard the knock and ushered the two agents in. “Okay, Cameron everyone is here.”

  
They all took seats around the big chess board across from the couch where Cam was sitting, head in hands, elbows on his knees. Jordan nudged Gunter to ensure he was listening. He was trying to find the right words, it was a few moments before Cameron sat up straight and took a huge cleansing breath. He looked at his friends, his team - his family. “Well, Dina has brought it to my attention that I’ve been ungrateful….”

  
Dina started to protest, he held his hands up quieting her outburst “and keeping secrets from you all. I know the last few weeks have been difficult for all of us. I have been dealing with a lot and I apologize for it. I...we didn’t want to implicate any of you - Johnny and I, and I have tried to keep things as far as I can away from you.” They started to disagree, proclaiming they could help; they needed to help and didn’t need protection. He continued. “I know that’s what you believe and Kay and Mike I know it's your job but, hear me out.” They noticed the strain in his voice, this was arduous and his hands started quivering. “I told you about the plan, in the prison.” Nods all around. “I basically told you what we had originally decided. Then things changed, my health….” He indicated himself and pointed at his head with a small smirk. “So now it has evolved. I guess you figured that out but you don’t know what and why. I can tell you some of it, why - well that’s complicated. We’re not sure we understand it.” He took a sip of water from the glass Dina had placed in front of him. “Jon found MW.” A few gasps. “Maybe you guys thought that?” He looked around and continued. “He’s been following her around, working with her, retrieving the items on the map.” Mike’s eyes grew with suspicion.

  
“The map that was found in Alistair’s dungeon room? The one you gave to the FBI - How? We have it in evidence lockup.” Cameron was not thrilled - he had not wanted to share this. Opening his right fist he indicated a small ornate ring. Flipped it to one side revealing a tiny camera. It was something he very rarely used but, it would suffice for this. Again he was hiding things, he didn’t want Jon’s photographic memory common knowledge.

  
“Well...I sort of copied it. Re-created it and gave it to MW.” Kay and Mike were pissed, deservedly so.

  
“What?! How could he...how could you?” Again putting up his hands for quiet.

  
“Hear me out. We had to find out what she was after. Why she wanted to destroy Jon’s and my life, my career. He discovered some of it, not enough to understand but know enough that we can stop her. At least we think we can.” Another sip, another breath and he continued.

  
“I’ve been secretive so Jonathan would be safe. We’ve been meeting and planning.” More dissident noises from the group. “And...we have something worked out and I was going to tell you guys shortly but Dina caught me coming back this afternoon. And, here we are.”

  
There were going to be a lot of questions. He closed his eyes and indicated he needed a few minutes. They waited, not patiently, but waited. “So we’ve come up with an illusion to give her what she wants --- my destruction. We don’t know why, we think it has something to do with my great-grandfather and maybe our father.” You could have heard a pin drop in the room.

  
“Cam….I” Kay was at a loss for words.

  
“I’ve been searching the Archive and have found a lot of disturbing things. Secret passages and the like. Strange journals and artifacts.” He was not going to elaborate on the actual deception. Jonathan and himself were counting on their responses and shock when the time came.

  
“We are going to need help with the set up, that’s where you guys come in. MW apparently has been pushing Johnny to have a relationship with her, he has to tread carefully. She’s obsessed with him. We aren’t sure why. To get her trust he’s going to play that up. That’s his part, working from the inside. This quest she’s been on, the random thefts, the recovery of the treasures from around the world, all of it has been leading up to my complete destruction. She’s been doing a pretty damn good bang up job on that.”

  
It was a lot of information to process. Everyone was arguing and disagreements were sounded at every turn. Cameron let them go on for a while before standing and putting a stop to it. “It doesn’t matter what any of you agree with or not.” Everyone turned to stare. “It’s Jon’s and my life people, if I can’t count on you, we’ll do it ourselves. This has to be your decision. We have to stop it now before something happens that we can’t fix.” Kay was first to speak.

  
“But it's my job, Mike and mine - we’re the ones to put a stop to this.”

  
His glare was cold and icy. “No, not this time. That’s the end of it.” The temperature in the room dropped noticeably. Cameron walked to his room and slammed the door shut. The others just sat for a moment, digesting it all, trying to make decisions. There was so much angst, worry, dissent. Dina was the first to speak plainly. “Well, are we going to help them? We are family.”

  
Gunter and Jordan had already come to the conclusion, no matter what asinine idea the Black twins had come up with this time, they were going to go all in. They would not let them down. It also was a given that Dina would obviously be one hundred percent behind whatever they were going to do. She would try and mitigate any possible safety issues she saw and try and hold off problems before they became issues. The group turned to Mike and Kay. The two agents weren’t sure. Kay was positive she should be shutting this fiasco down right now. Forcing the whereabouts of Jonathan from Cameron and putting a team together to take MW down. Mike would back up whatever Kay decided. He had reservations but had also seen this crazy magician come out of situations whereby there should have been no right for him to do so. He shruggedhis ascent.

  
Kay’s emotions were in turmoil. She had been fighting her feelings of what? She wasn’t sure. It wasn’t exactly love for the illusionist, or maybe it was. She wanted to protect him, keep him from harm, and at this point, himself. It was an insane idea. She wasn’t sure she trusted Jonathan. The team seemed to be behind both twins. Willing to put their trust in their team members. Should she not do the same? They were all looking at her. “Kay….I guess it’s up to you, are you going to help?” Her face was heating up and her nerves were sending pins and needles to her body. She nodded and got up to go and talk to Cam. She was absolutely terrified. Reality had taken a turn into the bizarre, the whole situation was so very wrong. Outside the bedroom door she took a deep breath and knocked.

 

**Chapter 19**

  
The plan started to come together quickly. Cameron showed them the design, how he had planned to set it up. Got Gunter working on the mechanics and Jordan the techie parts. He had Jonathan’s scrawly notes with arrows indicating where props, chairs, the table and the sheeting had to be placed. Cameron’s leather bound notebook he used to work out details of his illusions was open on the big work table as a guide for them all. Dina was busy procuring some low powered lights that Cam had wanted to be put in the sanctuary. Black art, one of a magician's favorite tricks would be required, so Gunter was working on obtaining enough of the blacker than black paint to cover a twelve foot by twelve foot sheet of paneling.

  
Jordan was busy creating a circuit board to redirect the electrical current to the sanctuary away into the abandoned subway beyond. He was sworn to secrecy by Cam. He didn’t like it, it put him in the same position he invariably always found himself in. Knowing something that Cam didn’t want the others to know. He would always support his boss, it was sort of a given with the status of their relationship but, he was troubled.

  
Kay and Mike couldn’t really help with this part of the endeavour so they would come by every now and again to see how it was proceeding. Kay also wanted to keep an eye on her master of deception. There was definitely something stirring in her and she looked forward with anticipation to seeing him at the end of her shifts. Worry had seemed to take a permanent home in her world. It would not dissipate. So much could go wrong but she was at a loss as to what to do to change the odds. It sounded reasonable when Cam explained it but, MW was an anomaly - the unknown factor. Cameron and Jonathan would be at risk, real risk - one or both of them could get hurt - or die. She wouldn’t be able to deal with that.

  
Looking over Jordan’s shoulder as he soldered wires into place, Cam patted him reassuringly on his back. He bent and whispered into his ear, at which point Jordan scooted off into the back work area with his laptop and circuit boards. Kay raised a questioning eyebrow. “Where’s he going?” Cam was startled; he had not seen Kay come up behind them. Plastering a neutral expression on his face, he turned. A quick nod of his head indicating to the back.

  
“Just something that has to be fixed.” Kay was positive it was one of those “many” things that weren’t going to be explained, so she let it go. It would be a waste of breath to argue.

  
Preparing herself a coffee from the big machine that dominated the centre area of the library, she took a seat in the open space that was designated as the livingroom and assumed her usual place to observe. Mike was in deep conversation with Dina. She was sure it didn’t have anything to do with the project. She smiled to herself. They were a good couple. It was good to see someone with a smile, it had been a depressing kind of month. Gunter, faceplate firmly in place, was mumbling to himself as he constructed some kind of mechanical device at his workstation. Just as she was taking a sip of the coffee, a burst of superlatives exploded from behind his mask, he had obviously torched a finger. He was pulling the gloves off and blowing on his digits with a scowl. She thought she might go and assist but taking one look at the expression on his face changed her mind. She sat back, resting comfortably against the leather. The coffee was calming slightly hinted with a touch of cinnamon tonight.

  
“To your liking?” Cameron’s voice, low, tremulous came at her from behind. She looked up and found him, arms and legs crossed, propped up against a table just behind the couch she was seated at. He pushed off and came to sit across in front of her.“Well?” She smiled. He returned it with a wink and smirk.

“The cinnamon is a nice touch.” Nodding he carded his hands through his mop of waves. She had noticed that when he was tired he constantly played with his hair. The deck of cards appeared - nervous. He had tells. As the days had gone by she noticed more and more, little things. The odd quirk, a small repetitive gesture. It was apparent that this last phase of work had taken a physical toll on him. He seemed to be gaining back a bit of the weight he’d lost but, he was nowhere near where he’d been when they first met. His clothing still looked a size too big, making him appear smaller. She noticed the dropped cards too. The tremors appeared after many hours of work. “Don’t you think you should take a rest?”

  
“Can’t - there’s a time limit….has to be done.” Shaking his head he picked up the dropped ace of spades and reshuffled it into his deck. Stretching as he stood, popping his back to relieve the strain, he continued on down the hall towards his room. Kay’s eyes followed him. Maybe he was going to take a rest?

  
A short time later Kay jumped up realizing that he’d done it again. She hurried down the hall to Cam’s door and entered without knocking. It was empty. “Damnit Cameron!” She looked around at the empty room, clothes thrown on the bed, shoes flipped off into a corner and….what was that? On the back wall she saw a fine line of light. Running her hand down the wall she found an indentation - she pushed it. It opened into a dingy, dimly lit, cement passageway. Out of habit, she drew her P220 Sig, checking to make sure the magazine was loaded and locked. Holding it at her side she cautiously transversed the way. It took her about ten minutes before she came to an entrance out into the fresh crisp fall air of the City. Looking towards the downtown district, she noticed Cameron, at least she thought it was Cameron walking with purpose. She followed.

  
He had to get to Jonathan tonight; the final preparations would be completed later this evening. He signaled his contact in the Vale to alert Jonathan then slipped out of the Archive without anyone noticing. He would be glad when he could stop all this cloak and dagger shit. He nodded at a few figures as he passed. Outwardly no one would notice them lurking in the corners and alleyways but Cam knew where they were - they were what protection he could provide for his friends, to keep everyone safe. For now. If this all concluded as Jon and himself expected it would no longer be required.

  
He was approaching the small bistro. He didn’t notice the female silhouette that dogged his steps. The Vale did. They did not interfere, they did send a message. Cam’s cell chimed. “You’re being followed.” He stopped. What the hell? Scanning the area around and behind him he took a deep breath and hoped that there had been a mistake.

  
“Where is he?” Kay’s voice greeted him from in front of the bistro. She had circled around and got ahead of him. He calmed himself. Of course, she would have figured it out. He had been careless. He looked hurriedly around and grabbed her by the waist and pushed her through the doors of the small cafe. Kay was taken by surprise when he pulled her through the doors. Startled, she found herself in the folds of fabric from a cackling witch display just inside the door. She pushed herself away from it, trying to rearrange her hair which had tangled in the gnarled fingers of the holiday automaton.

  
Looking worriedly out the window through the plastic blinds he satisfied himself and ushered her towards the back of the establishment, where Jonathan was waiting. She wasn’t surprised. It was a given he had been in communication with his brother. The urgency did give her pause. Why did it need to be so private? Who did he think was following them? She saw the confusion and then anger flash in his eyes.

  
“Wait...Johnny please.” Cameron was grabbing at his brother’s arm as the other man, stood and was rushing to the front door; to escape what he thought was a trap to apprehend him. “She’s not here to arrest you.”

  
Cameron’s voice was almost inaudible but it was an urgent hiss. Stopping and looking between his brother and the agent he was calculating the odds of whether he could make it to the door without hurting someone. Kay saw the agitation, the indecision and she stepped forward. Placating both brothers by holstering her pistol and placing both her hands out front in a show of submission. Cameron was frantically looking between Kay and Jonathan. “Can we...we sit down...talk?” He looked pointedly at Kay first, who took the lead and a seat at the table just vacated in Jonathan’s rush to leave. Cameron was still trying to take a hold of his brother’s arm in hopes of calming the distress visible in his manner. Jonathan stepped aside not allowing the contact. Cameron took one of the other chairs and quietly waited with Kay for him to make his decision.

  
Jonathan had not expected to see anyone other than Cameron. When the agent came in with him, he didn’t know what to think. Could she have convinced Cameron to just give him up, send him back to prison? What did Cameron tell her? Why was she here with him? No, wait Cam had grabbed her by the waist and pushed her through the door. He was reviewing all the scenarios and possibilities, trying to decide. He looked at the agent; she was just sitting, not saying or showing any type of aggression. Could there be others waiting outside? No, he didn’t think so. It didn’t feel like a set up.

  
He glared at Cameron. His gaze was returned with the same intensity. His brother was doing that thing again - trying to convey something, without saying it - what? A moment later he took the remaining seat.

  
“Well this complicates matters doesn’t it?”

  
Cameron was grateful that the exchange had ended in a shaky truce, but he had concerns of why Kay had followed. Agent yes but, she had said she would go along with their plan, she had assured him that she would not bring the FBI into this matter for the time being. Breaking that confidence had unnerved him. He had to be able to trust her. That was unclear now.

  
The throbbing beat behind his eyes announced the beginning of another tension headache. “Your dime.” Jonathan was not going to give an inch. He was leaving this all on him. Of course, anymore on his plate and he was going to be crushed under the weight of it all. He rubbed his temples.

“Hmmm….well, I didn’t know she was following me but I’m confident that she is only here….here to….ummm” He pointedly looked at her and indicated that she continue.

  
“You are in the middle of something that is going to hurt, maim or kill yourselves or your friends. I’m trying to assist you in any way I can; however, gentlemen that is difficult when I have less than half of the information on what it is exactly you are doing. Or should I say attempting to do? I’m not here as an agent.” It was more or less the truth. If she thought for one minute she could take Jonathan Black into custody safely she would in a heartbeat. As it was, that would be impossible and probably inadvisable. Jonathan was shaking his head.

  
“Kay I told you what I could. There isn’t anything else...not yet anyway.” Cameron’s eyes were imploring, demanding that she accept it and to live with it.

  
“No...Cameron, I need more to let this” she indicated the entire enterprise by circling the table with her hands “continue. From what I can discern from the miniscule tidbits I have, you” she pointed at Jonathan “have been waltzing around Europe, Asia and the US collecting valuables provided by following your great-grandfather’s map. Not only is it illegal as you are in possession of information that was evidence in an FBI case but, it appears, from my research and investigation that the map is poison fruit so to speak.” Both twins looked with incomprehension at her. “The lock boxes you broke into Jonathan” emphasis on his name ran steel through his spine “were the properties of a William Archer. Who imagine my surprise to discover is in fact your father Sebastian Black.”

She stopped and let that sink in. “Further, William Archer was a world class international thief.” Cam and Jon clapped their hands in unison on the table.

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jonathan was controlling the timber of his voice, keeping it low but the anger was definitely there. Cameron was no better off. The turmoil of their combined emotions surrounded the table in a wallow of sadness.

  
She knew a little from what Cameron had confided in her. It made a little more sense. It had always been difficult to see the real Cameron. He hid so much of himself. Outward appearances aside, she had always suspected that there was darkness in his past. It stood to reason that Jonathan had the same past but had dealt with it differently. Each time she had brought the subject up, Cameron quickly covered it with a joke or an andedoct of some kind of hapastance from one their shows. When she discovered the connection, she wasn’t going to tell him until after they took MW down. He didn’t need the extra stress. There was no real problem keeping it a secret, it didn’t affect what was going on. It had been her decision but, then she followed him here and it just came sputtering out - to them both. All the secrecy when they were growing up, all the travelling. The training in survival, physical and emotional. What had their father planned for them, other than being magicians? Illusionists? Did he die before he could hand down his illegal legacy? This probably opened up even more questions for the twins.

  
“Well that explains a lot.” What an understatement. “Yeah, explains a whole lot.” Jonathan whistled under his breath, taking it all in. Cameron was nodding in agreement.

  
It was an odd moment when Kay saw the change, like a wind blew through and they were back to business. “So, Cam - are the preparations in place? Are we ready to go?” Kay was confused. They were head to head, notebook to notebook, discussing, planning, pointing and conferring, ignoring what had just been revealed. She knew the revelation had to have been a hard one for them. She had expected them to say...something. She had expected questions, how did she find this out? Why had she withheld it and so on? But, it was like okay dad was a crook, let’s get on with it. The Black brothers were nothing short of unnerving. Just when she thought she had a handle on Cameron, something would come up and it would put her back on an uneven footing with him, not understanding. Eventually she would have to man up so to speak and have a serious conversation with him.

  
“Kay...Kay” she looked up at Cameron urgently shaking her arm, was he asking her a question. “Kay, can you do that?” She looked from one brother to the other. What did they want her to do? Had she been that lost in her thoughts. Oh, crap. She shook herself.

  
“Do….what….exactly?” Both were shaking their heads in disappointment.

  
“No, I’m sorry….I….oh, just tell what you want me do again.” Jonathan hummf’d to himself.

  
“Can you and Mike wait in the subway, not interfere until I can secure MW? Don’t come in with all the FBI gung hoiness, guns a blazing sort of thing? Will you be patient for our signal? Can you do that? It sort of depends on how this will play out. We’d like to make it possible that we don’t buy it….you know what I mean?” Cameron was waiting. Jonathan kept looking out towards the door of the bistro every few minutes, agitated and obviously nervous. She nodded her head slowly.

  
“We …. I can do that….” She hoped she could do it. She was going to have go over this plan of theirs in detail again, to try and understand what they wanted. They both let out their shared breaths in relief and then Jonathan jumped up and was heading for the door. Cam followed quickly and grabbed his brother in a bear hug and then the other twin disappeared out the door and into the night.

  
The Vale followed silently, watching.

  
The surrealness of the past half hour was quickly gone with reality sinking in. Kay took both of Cameron’s trembling hands in hers. He tried to pull them back. He was exhausted; the hands reminded them both of his tenuous health. He was healing, that was a positive, but there were definite signs all was not fine with The Amazing Cameron Black. She held on tight until he relaxed. “It will be okay Cameron. He’ll be fine. This will work.” She saw a few tears form in his eyes. It broke her heart.

  
This man was one of the most arrogant, frustrating, brilliant and all encompassing, compassionate, loving person she’d ever met. He loved his brother to the detriment of his own health. He was willing to put everything on the line for him. In fact, he did that for anyone he held close. She wanted to extend him something in return, to give him something, someone to hold him in the same regard. He seemed to shake himself away from whatever had passed in his mind. He shook his head, banishing the tears and the emotion. The walls went back up. He pulled his hands from her grip.

  
“I’ve got to get back….we have to get it done. Tomorrow, we do this tomorrow.” He put a few bills on the table and propelled himself to the door. Kay followed. Disappointment thrummed through her. The hope she had connected at some level with him gone. She’d still be there for him, regardless of his acceptance of the offer or not.

  
He thought about Kay and her hands grabbing his on their way back. The feelings he experienced every time she touched him gave him an odd knot in his stomach. It wasn’t unpleasant but he had not felt that way about anyone since Lexi. He pushed the feelings back down. He would deal with it later.

  
They returned to the Archive through the main entrance. The others, so engrossed in their individual endeavours hadn’t even noticed them leaving or that they had been absent for more than an hour.

  
**Chapter 20**

  
Swearing under his breath Jonathan returned to the warehouse. He was pissed. This complicated matters. Cam was sure it wouldn’t be a problem but he didn’t trust the FBI. It was interesting though, he saw and felt the vibes off Kay. She had it bad for his brother and was trying to keep it professional. The subverted looks, the occasional touch; it was hard not to notice, she wore her emotions so plainly visible. Cam, on the other hand, was so blinded by his desire to keep his promise didn’t see it, or more likely was ignoring it.

  
Concern for his brother’s well-being was beginning to have him doubt their resolve. He was beginning think even with him taking Cam’s place, it was a chancy thing. He saw the tremors, which seemed to be even worse than the week before. Cam kept telling him it was nothing but he wasn’t so sure.

  
Jonathan knew his brother was rash. He didn’t plan for his own safety; he wanted the big finish, the spectacular. Safety was left to the team. Without them Cameron would have been long gone from this world years ago. He had no thought to his own self-preservation when designing an illusion. He always asked for the impossible. “Nothing is Impossible” he would spout, it was his religion, never mind that mechanics had limits and gravity played a part.

  
Memories of the thirty foot fall in Panama a couple of years ago came rushing to mind. A harness had inexplicably torn when he was at the apex, ready to throw himself off the platform. Instead of calling a time out, Cam had decided to use his belt with some rope to rig something to hold him in place so he could continue with the planned escape. The team hadn’t known this until they saw the chains start swinging with Cam in the inverted position, working the straightjacket and blindfold. The straps started to droop in an odd manner. Gunter zoomed in with the backstage camera and realized a bit too late that the harness holding the chains in place was a gerry-rigged contraption, not the reinforced leather harness he had created, the anchor to hold Cameron above the stage on the rigging in the correct position.

  
When Cam fell pandemonium had ensued. Jonathan had been the first to get to him. Memories of twisted legs, blood running from his ears and his nose, the crushing overall thought of he’s dead, he’s dead. When Cam had opened his eyes and looked at him, Jonathan didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. It had been a long road, six months in hospital, and another four in rehab THAT time. This is what it was like now. The feelings were the same. Jonathan thought Cam’s harness had broken and he was heading for another disaster. He couldn’t talk him out of it, he knew it was their only chance….to end this.

  
“Johnny, where’ve you been?” Ice water thrown on his thoughts caught him up short. He hadn’t realized she was in the room when he came in, he was so distraught. He took a few moments to blank his mind, his thoughts, brought out his “performer” persona and turned with what he hoped was a look of want on his face. Her eyes, the two tones - blue and green, bore into him.

 

“Out for a walk, you know I like to walk, clear my head.” Trying to show no emotion whatsoever to the question. He came over to her, rubbing her shoulders and cooing out the words.

  
“You have been doing a lot of that lately….Jonathan. Are you sure you are ready for this?” Oh shit, no nickname. The intent was evident in her words, rot with suspicion. He intensified his administrations to her shoulders and placing some hot kisses down her back. She shrugged a little away. She looked back and up at him, trying the see what - he wasn’t sure. “Well? Now that he’s out of prison thanks to his friends at the FBI, are you really going to get rid of your brother - I know you say yes….but, you know Jonathan you have been known to shade the truth. You are just as much an illusionist as your dear twin, now aren’t you Jonathan?” She grabbed his arm hard and pulled him down to face her. “Maybe you’re trying to trick me? Are you playing a different game? May...be against me?”

  
He kept his composure and in turn, wrenched back and pulled her in close so he was within an inch of her, face to face. “Listen….I told you....I’m done being a shadow….a ghost. This ends tomorrow. I’m good. If you doubt me...fine, I do this myself.” His voice was hard, rash even to his own ears. She started to laugh. The crazy bitch was pushing him to his brink. He was so close he could just snap her neck and be done with it.

  
Control, he got his control back and smiled, then let her go. He turned and walked to the window, looking out he thought he saw - no it couldn’t be anything, his mind was playing tricks on him. The shrouded figure faded back into the shadows. Keeping an eye on the situation. He had heard the exchange and had seen the brewing of a deadly confrontation. He was ready to interfere to keep Jonathan Black from harm. Relief when the magician regained his control averting the possible crisis. He went back to his vigil.

  
Jonathan looked again, shrugged and rejoined Em on the bed. He had discovered a way he could deal with her demands for the kink. It had taken him time and a lot of research. Discovering that he could help keep his sanity by using blindfolds. Still unsure of the use of a lot of her ‘props’ he came up with his own unique ways to illicit the pain she craved. He had to stop doing math in order to control and ensure he did it correctly. There were pressure points in the human body that could be used to cause excruciating pain without actual damage. It turned into a rather frenzied night. The sex was rough, on both of their parts. Both wanting to control and dominate. Exhausted, she curled up and went to sleep almost immediately, seemingly satisfied and sated. Jonathan was revolted. This was the worst part of this, his body always responded. His mind on the other hand was overwhelmed with a myriad of confusion, disgust, rage, hate, hurt and desire. It made him crazy. “It’s only tonight...keep it together.” Tomorrow they could end this, he could be free. Free? To do what? He didn’t want to go back being Cameron’s shadow. Did he want to still be part of the team? Would he leave?

  
Tomorrow was coming.

  
**Chapter 21**

  
When Kay and Cameron returned to the Archive, the others were putting the last touches on each of their assigned tasks. Cameron nodded and inspected every part, approved each and moved on. After a brief good night to each of his friends he turned towards the couch and collapsed in absolute exhaustion. Kay had returned to her place on the leather couch and quietly watched the progress. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn’t sleeping. The telltale signs of his thought processes showing with the sporadic grimace. She pulled her legs up under her and cleared her throat. Cam, startled, looked up at her, questioning. “I thought you’d left when the others retired.” He apparently was so distracted he had not noticed her.

  
“Do you need to talk….about anything Cam?” His eyebrows knit in a furrowed brow like manner. “Thought you might need a friendly ear….” His breath was audible as it came out in a frustrated blast. “I didn’t mean to keep it a secret you know.” Still nothing. “It’s just...just, well it came out unintentionally.” A slight shift as he moved to be more comfortable, obviously feeling the effects of the physical activity. “When I found out, during the investigation into the last safe deposit box heist, well, you were just out of hospital….and, I didn’t think you could deal with yet another….mystery.” His silence was disturbing. He kept his gaze steady and intently on her. “And, well….I wasn’t sure how’d you deal with it. When I told you, and Jonathan, it was like….like, oh so dad was a crook, makes sense. And then let’s get on with business.” Shifting himself into a prone position he’d laid his head against the armrest and let out a sorrowful sigh. “You must be thinking something. This has to affect you and probably Jonathan too, at least to some extent.” She looked at him for any indication for some kind of response. After a few silent minutes, she shook her head and got up, turning towards the door.

  
“It does Kay.” He didn’t open his eyes and his voice was quiet, but it was full of remorse and trepidation, speaking volumes. Another mumbling sigh. “What does it matter now though? We...I can’t change what our father was. I guess eventually we’ll have to look at it and discover what we can but, I don’t think it will have any bearing on the outcome of tomorrow night. Whatever part William Archer or Sebastian Black plays in MW’s end game, intertwined and woven into this mess, changes nothing. We can’t deviate from the course we’ve set for ourselves. It does explain a lot of what we went through growing up. Maybe even the whole reason for his hiding one of us for years. Can’t get those years back, so what’s the point?” Kay saw the hurt and pain in his eyes when he looked over to her. She had moved and was now sitting across from him in the big ornate turn of the century easy chair, so she could be a little bit closer.

  
Normally Cam was a joyous, kind-hearted, optimistic guy. Finding the good, the best part of whatever was before him. Anything bad he managed to turn around to find the positive. It was the way he handled life. Maybe that was the only way he could dismiss his past. The last months especially had made her miss that Cameron, even if it wasn’t the total truth. This Cameron made her heart tighten in empathy. It was also the first time in their friendship he was opening up to her. She waited.

  
“Dad was not the best father. He was demanding, self-absorbed, angry and violent.” That made her wince. “We were to be the best we could be at all costs. No mistakes were tolerated. Mistakes had to be fixed and when they weren’t we were reminded not to make mistakes.” She could just imagine what the ‘reminder’ had been. “He taught us how to fight and survive, he provided for us but he expected us to earn our living and his too. It was hours of practice, always perfecting whatever it was he designed. Turned out Jonathan didn’t have quite the knack I did with ‘escaping’, so I ended up doing all the crazy, thrill seeking stunts. It wasn’t that easy. There were times I was locked up for hours, chained and told to escape without a single instruction. Be shackled, blindfolded and thrown into a swimming pool, I was expected to figure it out. I learned how to survive.

  
To look at me when I perform, you would think I’m fine with small, dark, enclosed spaces, heights - not so much. Mind over matter and Johnny, that was my survival. He’s always been there for me - no matter what. That’s why it’s been so very hard this past year. We’re two parts of the same coin. We’re different people, personalities but we’re still parts of the same coin, and we’ve been that since the beginning.” Kay noticed he was starting to ramble. She stayed quiet and listened. “For years I just went on doing the same thing, expecting the same result. Problem was I didn’t see what it was doing to Johnny. He did try to tell me but, I wasn’t listening. I should have been listening. Dad never heard us either. If I was hurt, it was covered up and on with the show. Broken bones, no problem use the twin; bruises, no problem use the stage mask. Jon just got angrier. I just...well, I just tried to make it work.” A pained groan from memories long past. “He’d get drunk sometimes and we learned to hide, get away - it was easier than taking the abuse. Made us dependent on each other - protect each other. Probably part of the reason we’re in this mess to begin with. We aren’t really all that good without each other.” A random tear was making its way down his cheek. “If this doesn’t work, or if something happens - I’ll never forgive myself. I promised him I would get him out.” Another shuddering breath, the pain was evident. His voice dropped to almost a whisper. “And, I didn’t do that.”

  
Shifting again, both in position and subject. “To find out he was a criminal - who didn’t need the money. Well, that sort of splashes cold water on any kind of justification I can hang onto to be okay with what we went through, so ergo what’s the point?” Her heart was breaking in empathy for two little boys in an unbearable situation trying their best. Then the moment was gone, Cameron seemed to come out of his reverie.

  
“Oh, Kay….I’m sorry, you should go. I’ll see you and Mike tomorrow before the ….” He trailed off. She didn’t want to go. She wanted to be there for him, for comfort but, his expression made her think twice and got up and said a quiet farewell.  
Cameron was alone with his thoughts. He didn’t go to bed; he sat staring out the bay window until he eventually fell into a worried sleep.

  
Jonathan was having his own mental breakdown. His reasons were more along the line of “What a bastard.” He was lying in bed next to Em. At this moment he wished he had taken up smoking - would probably calm him down. When Kay had enlightened them with that bit of news about their jackass of a father, he had bitten down hard on the inside of his cheek, tasting blood. Both he and Cam were good at keeping their emotions under wraps. He’d always known his father was a first class asshole but he had thought he was at least working on the right side of the law. That’s a laugh - all the touring, secrecy, deception, a cover for a theft ring. Shouldn’t have expected anything more, if he thought about it. I mean when it came down to it, they had a hell of a lot of properties and buildings. Designing magic illusions was an expensive business. In the beginning, they were good but not the current accomplished illusionists they were now, there was no way the receipts from the shows would be enough for any of that.

  
So all those life threatening “escapes”, extravaganzas, water torture illusions were, what - for jollies? See how far he could push his kids? If it hadn’t been for him there were a few times Cameron would have been seriously, permanently injured. He had taken up the tasks of “father, mother and cop” so that there was at least a modicum of safety. There still had been countless near misses. A lot of broken bones, concussions and the like - mostly for Cameron but for him as well. Especially when he had to cover for Cam when ill or injured and his inexperience was more than evident. It appears that Sebastian was an integral part of this enterprise of Em’s. Jonathan was trying to see the connection of that piece of this insane puzzle since it was brought to his attention.

  
He was wasn’t sure that Cameron had seen it; he hadn’t said anything to him about it earlier; he wanted to make sure before opening that can of worms. He prodded Em a little, but as always she was tight lipped about the end game. She rolled over in her sleep and cuddled closer into his back. He tried not to slink away. He had to keep up the charade a little longer.

  
Looking towards the window he thought he saw a shadow of a person. He focused harder, trying to see it more clearly. Nothing. The uneasy feeling he had been having the last week or so intensified. He chided himself, get a grip Jonathan. It’s the whole situation; there is nothing and no one there. He let out the held breath, not even realizing he had been holding it.

  
He knew the plan backwards and forwards but his analytical mind was going over the checklist again. Making sure it was ingrained enough that it would be second nature.

  
**Chapter 22**

  
In the morning Cameron awoke looking out the same window he’d drifted off to sleep in front of. He had been dreading today. It would either come to an end and Jonathan would be free or, well he didn’t want to dwell on that. After all they’d been through it had to succeed. The others had not come down yet. He had to get his thoughts in order. First, he’d have to take them through the Archive, show them what they had to work with. They had to know the routes through the hidden passageways so there would be no slip ups. He didn’t have to worry about Kay and Mike, they should have no problem, they will be coming through the abandoned tunnel that connected to Alistair’s sanctuary.

  
He made himself an espresso and tried to centre his mind. His hands were trembling. Worry of Jonathan actually doing the escape was dogging him. He had always been the one to do those types of illusions. He could pick a lock in his sleep. Straightjackets were nothing but a slight hindrance. He could hold his breath for four minutes. Jonathan did not have those skills. He was a great illusionist and competent magician but he lacked the speed and experience. He had always been back up.

  
His medical concerns were an impediment and he was trying to correct that, but it was slow going. He heard something in the back area of the library. “Dina is that you?” We walked towards the noise. Charles, his Corvus Vale contact was standing scanning the library contents. Cameron cleared his throat.

  
“Mr. Black, I see you are recovering.” Cam had been expecting something like this since his meeting at the hospital. He nodded and indicated that they should retire to a less conspicuous area. Cam pulled one of the books forward and a back panel slid aside, revealing a small sitting room. The pungent smell of long past fire smoke, mingled with the dust of history, engulfed the two men. Two purple and mauve Chippendale upholstered, cabriole legged wing chairs, with the curved lines of the nineteenth century, were placed invitingly in front of a small fireplace. Charles, removing his fedora, sat placing the hat squarely on his knees. The small gas light in the far corner sprang to life.

  
“Well, let’s get to the reason for my visit. As I understand it, you and your brother will be attempting to rectify matters shortly?” Cameron nodded and took a small sip of the bitter coffee.

  
“Will this accomplish the goal we discussed earlier?”

  
“I am hoping so. I have not discussed Corvus Vale and the circumstances around all of this madness with Jonathan yet. It’s been rather difficult.” Charles was intently listening and nodding.

  
“That is no matter, you can deal with that later, after all is returned to, shall we say the correct manner of things. The Vale requires the surrender of your great-grandfather’s personal diary. You may not read it, nor copy it - that is clear, yes?” Cam nodded, he wasn’t worried about that - he’d have Jonathan look at the book before he would hand it over.

  
He was going to know what all the fuss was about. “Good. Now as to your medical status.” That brought Cam to wary attention. “You will require another dose of the nanobot solution.” Cameron remembered the burning pain just before he came out of his coma. The spasms, the unbearable, searing in his limbs. His gulp was audible.

  
“Is it….necessary? I mean I’m doing well….” Charles’ eyebrows raised in astonishment.

  
“Of course, the Vale does not leave something half done.” Cameron was confused. Charles indicated his hands.

  
“It’s obvious, all that you lost has not returned. Am I not correct? The tremors are getting worse - yes?” If Cameron had thought about it he would have realized this was indeed the case. No matter how much time and effort he put into the daily exercises, pushing himself, his dexterity was lacking.

  
“I suppose, but ….” he was still thinking about the pain. He could deal with normal hurt, broken bones and the like. He’d done it all his life. He could make his mind go to another place, away from it. That pain, no - he didn’t want to experience that again.  
“It is required. If you do not submit, there is a chance that the nanites will not be able to repair the damage.”

  
The doctors at St. Barnabas had given him a clean bill of health, no permanent damage they could see. “But...there was no damage, Dr. Weber…..” Charles held up his hands - shaking his head.

  
“No….they would not be able to tell. You must do it, soon. I will make the arrangements for you. In secret of course.” Cameron was going to argue but decided it would do no good. He found that was one aspect of dealing with the Vale that he had trouble with. What they said goes - if you are part of the group. And, he had taken the assistance without reservation when it was offered.

  
He’d been investigating another case with Kay when he came in contact with them. He hadn’t realized that the odd messages he had been receiving that had pointed him in the direction of his great-grandfather and the Archive were instigated by the Vale. He was floored when he discovered the truth of where the odd messages and notes had been coming from. They had given him information about his ancestors. They offered him help. He found the Vale had been watching the twins for the better part of their lives. The Vale was actively monitoring the family since their father had “assisted” with disposing of the barons’ wealth.

  
Cameron had been learning more about the organization through Charles who had provided a lot of reading material since he woke up. The group boasted members of government, intellectuals and others of significant wealth and influence. They were freethinkers and had been a force silently guiding society since 1776. Physics and engineering breakthroughs of the last hundred years had begun with the ideas from their bi-annual conferences held around the world. They held countless patents for everything from energy saving devices to new food products. The cutting edge of medicine was a godsend for Cameron. When the Vale had discovered that he had fallen into a coma after the prison situation, it had gone into protection mode. Although nanobots with medical applications were just beginning to be discussed in the mainstream medical forum, the Vale already had working prototypes ready to be employed. Of course, there were still problems with the delivery method and some unknown side effects but it was their solution to assist Cameron Black.

  
Charles had known that the resulting spasms, pain and after-effects were directly due to those drawbacks. He had returned to their conclave with the outcome, to find a more permanent fix. That had facilitated this meeting. Their medical advisors had deduced where the damage had been and now could program the nanobots for the correct remedy. They were also going to add stem cells to assist with the repairs needed. Originally they had just introduced them into Cam’s circulatory system in the hopes of arresting further degradation of his arteries. This next phase would complete the needed repairs, returning the magician to full health. He noticed that Cam was fearful but, to return to his chosen profession, with full function, it was a necessity.

  
The Vale had an invested interest in the Black family. Alistair had been a member until he had broken his own founding principles. He had used his vast knowledge to bilk some of the Vale’s more prominent figures, he had actually committed untold atrocities in regards to human experimental testing and he failed to protect his family. They had not known the extent of the rift that came between his grandson Sebastian and then the resulting collusion with him to spirit the pilfered wealth away. Further it had been discovered there was a diary - one whereby Alistair had recorded all his experiments and outcomes, the vast knowledge of breakthroughs, financial, medical and physical, member’s names and how they and their families influenced government and the like, from the past hundred years. He had secrets that, if revealed, could cause financial collapse of several countries. It could bring pillars of government to their knees, start wars. It could not see the light of day. The Vale’s membership had been searching for that compendium since his death in the late thirties. It was imperative it be returned and hidden from the world’s prying eyes.

  
During the search Charles had come across Sebastian and found he had two young sons. In his investigation he discovered that the mother had died in childbirth. The boys had never known her and had been raised, rather cruelly by the father. Astounded, he found that one of the boys had been hidden from public view since birth. No one other than Sebastian’s closest confidants knew of his existence. The other was trained and brutalized emotionally to “perform”. It had been a lonely life for the youngsters.

  
Due to the rule of non interference, Charles had just watched to ensure the twins lived to the age majority, at which time they could take their place in the Vale, as was their due, regardless of the fact that Alistair had been banished. Unfortunately, when the boys had become adults and their father had died, Charles had realized that they had no knowledge of their legacy, or the fact that their father was a criminal. It was also apparent they had very full lives - Cameron in the public eye and Jonathan in the background with all the benefits without the problems of being a celebrity. That in itself was a bit of a concern to the embership, celebrities were difficult to keep in line. Besides, to all outward appearances the two had good lives. The Vale decided to leave them be for the time being, they both seemed well adjusted and happy. That is until New York.

  
Charles was alerted to the situation and was going to step in. This information had been late coming to his attention. He found Cameron circumnavigating the globe, trying to save his brother. He had been too late to save Jonathan and his ultimate imprisonment. Charles left messages by way of couriers and whispered clues trying to assist Cam, to steer him to the correct course, the truth and to look to the Archive. He should have stepped in earlier, in person, well before it had spiralled into a chaotic free for all. It fell apart when the twins came up with this crazy plan and the resulting mess.

  
Cameron had discovered a fair amount with the strange information he had been passed, before Charles arrived that morning at St. Barnabas’ Extended Medical Wing with the nanobots. He showed up the following day and he laid everything out to him, told him what he could do to assist. Cameron had been hesitant but when he was given the proof and basically the guy knew way too much, he listened. He’d already set a small protection detail in place with the assistance prior to his medical problems, directly due to the clandestine communications he had been receiving. When Charles had told him that both he and his brother were both legacy members and the Vale would protect them as best they could, it had relieved some of the young man’s concerns; however, there was still the matter of this mystery woman. Charles hadn’t realized that Cam had been saying something; he was so involved in his own thoughts. “So, okay I’ll figure something out once this goes down. Is there anything else?”

  
Charles was not relishing the next bit of information but, it was necessary - more than necessary. The Vale had voted and demanded they were told. When getting the latest reports from the detail following Jonathan he was aghast. It had to stop. Taking a deep breath. He cleared his throat. “Well….I’m not sure how to tell you this but, it must be known - you must know and Jonathan, well ….”

  
“Spit it out - it can’t be any worse than anything else that we’ve been dealing with!” Little did he suspect. Charles was shaking his head. “The mystery woman you’ve been chasing….” Cam’s head snapped up.

  
“Yes…..?

  
“She’s your sister --- half-sister actually.” Cameron didn’t think he heard right. He shook his head and looked to see if there was some kind sign of deception in the man’s face. Nothing.

  
“Whaaat?.....half-sister! How….that means….oh my god!” His brain had gone into overdrive. Jonathan was with their sister. Half-sister. He was….was...having a relation…..He was having a hard time breathing. This was not something he could deal with. The ramifications of this were too much to comprehend. “How could that be possible? And, when did you know this?” Charles was empathetic but he had to get him to understand and realize what was at stake. He wasn’t sure the woman knew her family connection but she was crazy enough to use it if she found out. Jonathan was going to have to be told. The relationship had to end - now. And...she could not get the book under any circumstance.

  
Cameron was coming to the same conclusions but didn’t know how he was going to explain this to his twin. He didn’t even know how to bring this up in conversation. How do you tell your brother, whom you love and respect, that he couldn’t have a sexual relationship because “bro she’s your sister”, among other reasons.

  
Jonathan had said something about having to “shield” his mind from her when they were together. So they’d already been rather active. His mind was racing - did they use protection? Would she care? I mean, she’s crazy right? Would she even understand the implications of having a ch…? He stopped himself. This was all too much. He reined himself and his spiraling thoughts in.

  
Charles was making preparations to leave. Cameron was shaky and not from the tremors that had been plaguing him. He got up and pulled the book to open the passage into the library. He walked in a stunned silence down the creaky old stairs and let Charles out. He stood with his back to the door for a moment, closing his eyes.

  
Then, slowly regaining his composure he returned to the living area. He systematically put his walls up, covering up the pain, hiding all the hurt so by the time the others started coming down from their rooms he was himself. Time to get this show on the road.

  
**Chapter 23**

  
They were making their way through the old subway tunnels leading to the secret passageway into the Archive. The flashlight bathed their footsteps in a dingy yellow light. Jonathan was leading the way. It was dank and musty, years of decay evident with each step. Em was picking her way through the debris and gravel, just slightly behind and to the right, gun at the ready. She loved that pistol. It was a 25 caliber Walther PPK with a detachable box magazine. She was under the delusion it was James Bond’s personal weapon that she had relieved from a MI6 agent she had come across a few years ago. He had been afraid to ask how she had relieved the agent of this item. Jonathan had rolled his eyes and shut up. Fruit Loops. He had tried to dissuade her from bringing the weapon, but she insisted. He offered his hand to assist her over some discarded half inch pull chains. He stopped, turned back looking down. Raising his eyebrows suggestively to Em. “When this is all over, we should come back and get those. For later.” She loved it. He had really taken to it. It had taken some time but it was all working out.

  
Her step was a bit lighter. She was winning.

  
The last week had been torture for him. When he had embarked on this course it was decided he would have to sell a romantic relationship developing. He had to get her to let her guard down. The best way was by way of an intimate close liaison. The biggest hurdle was the type of sexual urges she had. There had been hints but it was more deep seated than he had first realized. Ultimately, he put it all to the back of his brain and acquiesced to her demands in regards to the S  & M. It was difficult for him, drawing on all his self discipline in order to inflict pain in the pursuit of sexual desire.

  
When they first embarked on this affair she had tied him to the bed. It wasn’t that he hadn’t had those types of hookups in the past but Em loved knives - that scared him. The first couple of weeks there had been a lot of bruises and small cuts. When she started to trust him she was begging for him to dominate her, whip her making her come with the pain he inflicted. At first, he riled against it. This was something he just couldn’t fake. But, when it became necessary to sell the growing bond between them, he gave in.

  
This last week he had steeled himself, using his knowledge of the human anatomy whereby creating pain by a hold here, or a position there. He could actually dislocate a joint due to the years of doing it to himself. Applying pressure points to inflict the most excruciating pain without leaving marks. These sessions concluded with holding her with what he had hoped was tenderness after she had reached the point where she could no longer take it. When he removed the bindings he would “comfort” her, all the while thinking if he could get the thumbdrive from her, he could just pull the ropes around her neck a little tighter and it would be done. The way she revelled in the torture and pain blinded her to anything but her own release.

  
However, the worst was when she wanted more, demanded more. He came upon the idea of burning. Surely, he couldn’t bring himself to brand her. She had come across some ancient branding irons and thought it would be a wonderful way to seal their joining. There was no way in hell he would allow himself to be marked but how to handle Em was another matter. After some research he had come up with a solution.

  
He put his plan in motion the next night. He waited patiently in the warehouse for her to return. Without preamble he slammed her against the door when she came in. He covered her mouth hard with his lips and growled “you’re mine”. Eyes widened first in shock and then desire when he wrenched her backwards towards the bed. He wasn’t gentle but he made sure he exerted enough pressure to cause pain. Ripping away her clothing he threw her to the bed and secured her hands with ropes. The fire had been banked and the irons were being heated causing a bit of smoke to swirl towards her. A smile as her excitement rose as she saw what was to come. He tied a blindfold tightly around her eyes, ensuring she would not see his distress. He was making himself play the part.

  
Her naked body was close enough she could feel the heat from the fire and she felt the iron of a cool branding iron he teased her with, running it up and down making sure she felt every inch. The sound of the rods being manipulated in the coals made her vibrate with excitement. She started to speak. He slapped her. “Quiet, I said you’re mine, you’re going to do as you’re told.” She was flushing with the heat of sexual desire. He ran the cool branding iron over her exposed breasts, causing her nipples to pucker. “You wanted this, I’m going to give it to you.”

  
Removing his own clothes he made sure she felt every part of him, including his hardened shaft. “The only problem I see is where I’m going to mark you …. and when.” She wriggled away from both the rods and his shaft which was pressing against her back. The smell of heated iron rose to her nostrils. The sizzling assaulting her ears, her body straining in anticipation. She heard it when he pulled the first rod from the fire, the coals falling away. He removed the gag he had around her mouth so he could bite her lip. “Are you ready?” He was disgusted with the fact that his body always responded to his carnal nature. He did not prepare her, after slipping on the ribbed condom, he entered her ass without lubrication, she screamed. Tightly holding her, turning her into position he placed the branding rod against the lips of her vagina and pressed the iron to the sensitive flesh. To Em it was exquisite agony. No sound came from her as her screams caught in her throat. She came almost instantly. He didn’t stop, he rammed into her time and time again until she sagged against him. The sound of yet another rod came to her ears and then the pressure and pain against her nipples, she strained against the feeling but wanted it more. It was dizzingly painful and wonderful. Another wave of pain followed by the powerful spasms of orgasam.

  
Her body was drenched in sweat and boneless from the the last shuddering climax. Withdrawing he removed the brand and untied her throwing her limp body back onto the bed. She was still in the throws of her sexual completion when he laid down next to her. It took her a few more minutes before she opened her eyes. The smile was disturbing. She cuddled in closer to him and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

  
The next morning in the light of day she awoke with a concern that she didn’t feel anything. The pain was so exquisite but she was worried she was disfigured and would be unable to enjoy the fruits of her relationship with Jonathan. Bringing her hands up to her breast dreading the feeling of burned flesh. Stopping she reached down and checked the lips of her vagina expecting more scarring. She was amazed that the night of passion had yielded no lasting damage. Examining her body, she couldn’t believe it, not the slightest mark. Looking towards him in question, he smirked and showed her the duplicate set of branding irons cooling in the bucket that held the last evidence of ice. “The body doesn’t know the difference between hot and cold.”

  
Drooling over him, had him returning to doing mathematical equations not to show his utter humiliation and disgust with himself, she wanted a repeat performance. After some cajoling on her part, he agreed only after they completed their quest. Being an accomplished magician, he was good at manipulation, not up to the level of his brother, but he was obviously adequate enough to convince Em. It helped that she was most definitely mentally disturbed. Still it made him sick, he didn’t understand the motivation of pain in the connotation of sex. It was a foreign concept to him.

  
The other imperative was implanting the seeds of his discontent towards his twin which he hoped would instill a feeling of the mutual desire to destroy Cameron. Faking the sex was one thing, faking hate for his twin, that was quite another. He loved Cam, would never betray or hurt him and most certainly had no intention of killing him. Em had it planned to get rid of Cameron in the most torturous manner possible. Jonathan had tried to discover why she was hell bent on this course of action, what had Cameron done to her, why the vendetta? Whenever the matter was brought up she changed the subject, he saw the madness in her eyes. It was frightening.

  
They crept closer to the end game. They could find out why this was happening. What had brought them all to this juncture? What exactly was Sebastian and, for that matter, Alistair’s part in this? Why? That seemed to be the $64,000 question. Jonathan’s mind was bombarded with possibilities that were more outrageous than the next. He tried to push it away, back behind his mental walls of defence as the entrance came into view.

  
What was to transpire, all of it, relied on Cam getting ready for the big reveal. He let out his breath slowly; sweat was trickling down his back.

  
“We’re here.” Quietly they slid through the darkened passage into Alistair Black’s secret workshop.

  
The workshop was brightly lit in contrast to the subway they had just emerged from. It was dusty, cobwebs hanging from the corners, long neglected tools, props and the like strewn haphazardly around the tables. An antiquated item from a different time sat In the corner nearest the door, a chair with leather straps, chains and a electrical connection mounted on the wall just behind and to the left side. A chill went up Jonathan’s spine. Cam had warned him of what he had discovered in this room. It was what had started the germ of an idea to apprehend MW. He had thought he had prepared himself but now that he was here, he wasn’t so sure. A small whistle escaped him. Em was vibrating with …. Excitement?! A small giddy type laugh slipped from those red bow lips.

  
He turned away to ensure that his look of utter disgust was not visible. She walked over and caressed the chair, played with the chains. “Oh…. this is going to be sooo perfect, isn’t it Johnny? I knew there would be something fabulous that we could use. Perfect.” She was absolutely grinning ear to ear.

  
“Sure...whatever, now we have to get him down here.” Play your part Jonathan, play your part. “Let me do the talking.” Pouting she agreed.

  
Jonathan pulled out his cell phone. She perched on one of the tables, dusting the offending grime away with a random piece of fabric she picked up off a nearby chair.

  
Cam had been waiting impatiently for the call. He and Jonathan had been in contact off and on during the past week designing and fine tuning the sting. If the stakes weren’t so high he would have enjoyed the work. Preparations for a big show, or a new illusion had been life’s blood for him. He had always loved the designing, engineering of creating something that would amaze an audience. The machination of this deception was overwhelming and terrifying. He had his team working along with him.

  
When told, they were onboard. If they knew the whole of the matter, they would not have been so eager to assist. He didn’t mention the part where he and Jonathan we’re going to switch places and his death. He couldn’t, part of the sell was predicated with the fear and belief of the others thinking that he was being electrocuted. If MW was determined to kill him, in a gruesome way, they were going to oblige, that’s what they were going to give her.

  
The team had been told it would be a basic Pepper’s Ghost, making Em believe that Cameron would be secured in the chair but in actuality be hidden behind the reflected screen. They would lure the mystery woman with the idea that the chair was in working order but at the last moment the twins would disappear, leaving the FBI to capture the woman and end this thing.

  
The twins knew, as MW was an accomplished illusionist in her own right, would not be taken in by that type of deception. They changed it, to a more dangerous effect, one that could go wrong. Together they had tried to mitigate the pitfalls. It depended on them being able to escape within seconds. They were counting on their combined experience to do this without a rehearsal.

  
It had been a sticking point with Jonathan after Cameron had detailed his medical issues. The stroke and resulting coma had damaged the lower part of his brain, the cortex. The intracerebral hemorrhage, the bleed into his tissues had caused a break in the communication to and from his body. Dr. Weber believed the re-introduction of dopamine and glutamate had turned his “cells” back on. He didn’t know how that had been accomplished but it was the only explanation the doctor could determine would account for his recovery. Research in brain injury was just starting trials and were years away from any viable assistance for patients yet. Cameron by all that was reasonable shouldn’t be functional. Cam was well aware it was Corvus Vale. He didn’t tell Jonathan about that either. That was a rabbit hole he didn’t want to go down yet.

  
The difficulty was he wasn’t “lightning fast” at the moment. He was competent but it had only been three weeks and Jonathan was adamant that to make this endeavour work he would have to take Cam’s place. Cam had argued that Jonathan was not as fast or experienced at escaping locks, chains and straps. Jon countered with the last time I saw you I could snatch the cards from you faster than you could palm them. The constant bickering and back and forth had eventually ended with Cam conceding, but it worried him to have Jonathan be the one to be “electrocuted”. If he was right and Jonathan couldn’t do the escape, well he couldn’t think about that.

  
He checked yet again the clothes he was wearing, for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. They had agreed on the type and fabric to ensure easy execution of the illusion, no excess fabric or buttons, nothing that could get in the way. He slicked back his hair to mirror Jonathan’s “bad boy” look. He practiced Jon’s sullen expression. The chiming of his phone gave him start and a gnawing gut wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach.

  
Jonathan’s cool voice greeted him. The performance of the twins was enthralling. Em was giggling in the background while Jonathan was goading his brother into meeting him in Alistair’s sanctuary. Playing out the sham for her benefit. Cam walked out of his bedroom where his team was waiting for him. “Show time guys.” With a few nods the team followed a few minutes behind him.

  
**Chapter 24**

  
The atmosphere was full of trepidation. Concern. Thoughts were jumbled and racing through their minds. The last twelve hours had been frenzied.

  
When they came down about four hours after going to have a rest, the team found Cameron staring out the same window he had been sitting in front of the previous evening. He was still in the same clothes; obviously the man had not gone to bed. Dina was most concerned. He did not look good. Bloodshot eyes, lines outlining the torment he was surely experiencing and she remembered he had not eaten again. Glancing at Jordan and Gunter they went to the kitchen area and started to throw together a quick meal of scrambled eggs and toast. He didn’t register….anything. What was going through his mind? Gunter, normally stoic and scowly tried to instigate a conversation without success. Jordan prepared coffee all the while keeping a close eye on his boss.

  
“You don’t have to look at me like I’m going to break.” He was talking, not loudly but urgently. “I’m okay. Don’t walk on glass around me. I AM NOT A CHILD. You must know that by now. I may not be one hundred percent here, but I’m fine - really guys.” Gunter snorted.

  
“You’re trying to shoulder everything yourself. We told you we could help you. This isn’t all on you. You should practice what you preach you self-aggrandizing peacock! You’ve never known when to stop….” Dina dropped the spatula she was holding, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

  
“Gunter...really….” she was trying to shush the big guy.

  
“Someone has to say something! This is insane.” Cameron started to laugh. They all stopped and turned their attention to him. He was holding his sides, tears streaming down his face.

  
“Guys our pep talks suck! He’s right you know.” Laughing, Cameron came over to the counter. “Maybe I am intense - maybe I should chill out a bit. I appreciate the sentiment Gunter - its okay.” He had stopped laughing and his sobering expression returned. “But, I have to get myself in a mindset for what’s coming. Jonathan’s life depends on it. My well-being depends on it.”

  
The eggs and toast disappeared quickly and they started the final prep. That short period of time, the normalcy of their old life was good. But now, they had to concentrate on the now. Cameron went over his plan, in detail, several times. They knew their parts.

  
“Okay guys - follow me, we start on the set up. We have to go down to the sanctuary. Gunter bring the panel and the leather straps. Jordan, circuit board and laptop. Dina don’t forget the fabric, the black stuff and the lights. Oh, someone get the canned dust.” He went over to the wall where Jonathan’s trunk rested at the back of the library. He pulled a couple of books and a secret panel slid opened. It opened up behind the trunk which was now sitting at a doorway. Dina looked at Cameron in question.

  
The trunk had always been there against the wall, now it was in the way. That old monstrosity had been there for years. The twins had said it held the secrets of their ancestors. No one had taken them seriously. As far as anyone knew Jonathan was the only one who knew how to open it. At least that’s what they had said. Cameron was mumbling under his breath. He looked at the clock and then at the tumblers on the lock. He counted slowly to ten and then hit the lock and turned to a few numbers in sequence. The lid popped open. They weren’t sure what they were expecting - a stairway down was certainly not it. Cameron nodded and started down, it was dark. They heard him count out until he reached thirteen and then a slow glow started to light the way. They pushed their way through years of cobwebs and dust. Gunter stocily continued behind Cameron. Jordan was vibrating with energetic nervousness.

  
Dina was shivering but followed, bringing up the rear, she was chiding herself for wearing high heeled boots, mumbling all the while. “Going into the den of the monster looks like, how do I get myself into these things? Leave the girl to watch everyone’s back, yeah - right.” It took them about ten minutes to reach Alistair’s workshop.

  
“Mother of God” Gunter stopped cold at the threshold. “What the hell is this place - it’s steampunk!” The space was filled with contraptions straight from the Edwardian era. There was a machine that had two tubes, one on each side. A machine that could only be described as a mass of dials, gears and a green screen dusted with years of filth rested on the far table nearest the door. It was metal and had several, what looked like tubes extending from the side. Next to that looked like a cross between a heater and a metal spider. The bars of brass metal extending the length appeared to provide some kind of light. There were countless pairs of what could only be characterized as goggles with lenses of different colours and shapes. Dina looked over her shoulder with a start to come face to face with a brass helmet that looked like an ornate gasmask. Hoses extending from where the nostrils would be. There were smaller items like a watch that must have weighed close to a pound for all the metal that was attached to the face. Among the remainder, leather gloves, laced to the elbow, leather leg coverings, a few items that looked like guns with odd like brass attachments. There were also lots of knives, all types, all sizes large and small.

  
Another machine, with tubes connecting to each side stood waiting, next to a table that had restraints in the area of where legs and arms could be secured. A chill went up Dina’s spine. She had grabbed onto Cameron’s arm and was pointing at the diabolical looking device. “What’s that - do you know?” It was whispered.

  
Before he answered he reached up to remove some webs that had caught in her hair and then smiled. “Antique embalming machine one tube goes in through the carotid artery and the other drains the bodily fluids out through the jugular, I think.” She shuddered wondering how he would know that and why would he know that. She looked at her boss wondering just exactly what he did know.

  
They continued perusing the space. In the far corner stood what Cameron had based the whole deception around. It was large, wood with strong leather straps on each arm. Chains were hanging from the sides. At the head there was the small metal cap with electrodes extending out from it. Behind it was a giant knife switch. A turn of the century electric chair - a relic from a past time. Along the walls were shelves laden with books, journals and periodicals from the turn of the century. One shelf had countless bottles and jars of all shape and sizes containing indescribable items, none of which their group had any desire to get up close and personal with. Among all of these pieces of a long gone era were spots of dark stains, some suspiciously looking like blood spatter.

  
“Mother of all that’s holy. Cameron….what is this place?” Dina was wide-eyed and revolted.

  
Cam put a comforting arm around his friend, rubbing gently. “Something long gone, don’t worry about it. Once this over and done with, I’ll have it cleaned out. It’s in the past and should stay there.”

  
The group took it all in with a sense of bewilderment and alarm. Cameron tried to snap them out of it. “Come on guys….we have got to get things set up.” He got Gunter working on setting up the black art painted wall panel towards the back near the chair. He had Dina start changing the bulbs in the lighting. It started to give the space a different feel. More foreboding - perfect for the show. He ignored the chair - that would be for later. They threw the fabric around to look as it had been a long forgotten piece left from the previous occupant. Gunter and Jordan sprayed the canned dust around to make it look like no one had been there for years.

  
It didn’t take long and Cameron went over the scene once more in his mind making sure of where the proscenium, the audience’s focus point, would be located. It had to be precise - no mistakes. One last check and a few extra sprays of the concealing dust to cover stray fingerprints and they started back to the Archive with Dina and Gunter in the lead. Cameron held Jordan back.

  
“Okay you saw it? Place the circuits you made and replace the switch. Make sure everything works correctly. The electricity can’t be cut, just grounded out. But, I want a big light show, lots of bang for the buck, okay?” Jordan understood what he had to do and was ready. “Don’t forget to attach the leather restraints for the legs.” Cameron grabbed him by the wrist. “Do you have the dead rats?” The young man smiled and gave him thumbs up. “Don’t be long.”

  
“You got it boss.” And was off to complete his task. Cameron continued on to the Archive. It was time to wait.

**Chapter 25**

  
“Jon….” Cameron stopped cold when he came into the space. They were the middle of the room, waiting. Jonathan standing steadfast and wired, with MW lounging on the seat of a broken wooden spindle chair holding a gun. He tried to breathe deliberately, slowing his heart which was pounding like a bass drum against his ribcage. Jonathan, clenched jaw and fisted hands, steeled himself and stared menacingly at his brother. Em stepped forward; he pushed her back with a shake of his head.

  
“No….this is mine.” The hiss chilled Cam; he had to remind himself that Jonathan was pretending, it was an act. It wasn’t real.

  
“Cam, I’m here to get what is rightfully mine. I spent a year and half rotting away in prison, with unfulfilled promises from you,” he took a moment and spit spitefully at the ground “and the FBI getting me out. The only reason I was even in New York was because of you! I was in prison because I was trapped in your life and you wouldn’t let me go. It was always one more show, one more tour. I tried to tell you when dad died that I was done but it always had to be your way. No more. I’m done with all of this crap. I’ve finally found myself, a life and someone to share it with!”

  
Yelling, he looked over at Em with what he hoped was a look of fondness. Shaking he raged, pacing back and forth pointing at his brother accusingly, he had to really sell this. Cameron was fidgeting with his hands, trying to get a word in edgewise and failing. “No….I’m done with all of it and with you!” The team heard the fighting and yelling as they approached. They timed their arrival perfectly.

  
The hit came out of nowhere. Cam was on the floor. A moment later he was strapped into the electric chair with the leather straps and chains as extra insurance. “Just making sure you can’t get lose dear brother.” He was addressing the unconscious form of Cam, Em was having the time of her life.

  
“Jonathan what are you doing!!” Storming in on the grotesque scene, Dina’s cry echoed through the room. Gunter and Jordan were with her. The two started forward threateningly at Jonathan with intent to stop the madness. Em cleared her throat and raised her gun, a stunning smile flooding her features. Stopping cold, they stopped their forward movement and slowly stepped back.

  
Cameron was totally aware of what had transpired. He and Jon had choreographed the entire episode. They knew how to fake a punch and to take one, when they were prepared. He slumped his head forward, boneless, chin on his chest. Jonathan directed his gaze towards Dina ensuring the understanding. She relaxed, and she gave a slight nod. This was her moment, using all her skills to predicate the sorrow of loss.

  
“Jonathan...he’s family, why would you do this? To him, to us?” She had tears streaming down her face. Voice soft and pleading. Cracking with emotion. Fake tears were a specialty of hers. “To me.” Her voice lowered to almost a whisper. Agitated he was stomping back and forth, waving his arms.

  
“No, I made that choice more than a year ago. We aren’t anything now. And what about bald Ricky Martin? Isn’t he what you want? Dependable? You told me yourself you wanted to hope for something more - someone more. Remember, you came and gave me that news yourself. You asked me if it wasn’t fair that you could want to expect it to be more. Didn’t you?” The vehemence in his words caught her off guard a bit. He sounded really hurt and angry. She blinked her eyes a few times, this time trying to hold back real tears. She was trying to hold it together. She hadn’t expected him to use that. To throw it back in her face.

  
Gunter patted her back in sympathy. Jordan was opened mouthed stunned. Jonathan was supposed to be on their side. Why would he say such things? It was expected to have some kind of speech to sell the ruse but this sounded way too real.

  
Jonathan, seething and projecting the hatred and rage for all he was worth, pushed Em and her gun towards the door, away from the chair and Cameron, putting her in the indicated area. The one they had figured out, to ensure maximum view. “I have to do this.” She was enjoying this - he was going to sever all those pesky family ties too! Leaning back against the door, she lowered the gun just a little. The others knew she was disturbed from what Cameron had said but, this was on a whole other level.

  
She looked off dreaming of the lives they would have. He was the only one that had ever brought her to the point where she had to use a safeword. Yes, he had been intimidated at first. It was delicious binding him to the bed and cutting him, at first. When he really became hers she begged, actually implored him to take her, dominate her. This Jonathan was perfect, he took to it well. He applied so much pressure and pain, it drove her to heights she had never had with any other man. Some had been competent but lazy or clumsy. He was almost perfection. And he did it without leaving any marks whatsoever. She was deliriously happy.

  
It was all coming together.

  
In his pacing he knocked some of the old time screens around, obscuring the site line to the chair. She was too distracted by her daydreams and the confrontation with the team to be bothered by it. Or, realize the set up. Being an illusionist of some sort herself that was one of things the twins were mindful of. They had to ensure there was something much more interesting for her to focus on, not to see what was happening. Force her perspective and attention away from the main play. Gunter and Jordan took their cue and started forward, again forcing a fight with Jonathan. It was the distraction, in order to give Cam enough time to get loose. In the mad crashing with Gunter and Jordan, Jonathan took his opportunity throwing up some sheeting and knocking an old beam, releasing the dirt and dust that the team had carefully constructed. The shielding provided him the opportunity to deftly take Cam’s place in the chair almost instantaneously. It was like a transportation trick on stage.

  
“Get back!” Cameron was growling, now the one pushing Jordan away glancing towards Em. The team, although they had worked with the twins for years, had been expecting them to vanish, instead they missed it. They had no idea the switch had taken place, it was flawless perfection.

  
The twins were in control.

  
“That’s enough.” The sound of the trigger being pulled back ensured that everything stopped. Stood frozen, they watched the whole sordid affair play out. They couldn’t do anything. There was a small groan from the chair. Jonathan shook his head as if awakening and tried to pull out of the restraints. The team was dismayed with realization that Cameron was still in the chair and still chained. It was supposed to be an empty chair. Things were going wrong. Panic was clearly showing on their faces.

  
“Get down - FBI….” A commotion at the entrance, Kay and Mike rushed in. Surveying the scene Kay stood open mouthed with gun drawn. Mike closely behind in the same stance. Em levelled the gun at Dina’s head and smiled.

  
“Just try it Agent Daniels and they’ll be more than one casualty today.” Cameron was a loss; the agents had come too early. Now Dina was in imminent peril. They would have to revert to plan B. Too bad they hadn’t planned one out. His mind was racing. He looked quickly over at Jonathan and shook his head. A quick lift from his eyebrow ‘play it by ear’. An imperceptible nod of agreement.

  
Kay looked from Jonathan to Cameron and couldn’t tell who was who. Same clothes, same hair, same everything?! She looked at Cameron addressing him. “Jonathan … think about this, he’s your brother - you can’t possibly think you can go through with this?”

  
This was the first time Kay and Mike had seen the twins looking so much alike - together. It was different when they had worked with them individually. Kay was confident in her belief she could tell them apart then. It appeared that Jonathan was the edgy, hard realistic brother, holding things tight to himself, he had a certain look. This confirmed she didn’t have a clue. They were identical. She couldn’t detect any difference, their hair was combed the same way, the same sullen expression she had come to expect from Jonathan, same clothing.

  
She had to protect Cameron. She wanted to protect both but Jonathan seemed to have lost whatever compassion he had since fleeing with MW. “What about Dina, don’t you still care?” She was grasping at straws.

  
Kay had told Cameron that prison changed people. She was confused. Could she have been so wrong when she saw him at the bistro? Did she miss the signs? It was fine. They were in it together. There was tension but they were definitely on the same wavelength. What happened in those hours? Had he been conning his brother all this time? Jonathan had gone down a dark path. Now, he was going to commit familicide. She had to try and stop it. Cameron took a deep breath hoping that he could be convincing.

  
“He…” pointing at Jonathan in the chair. “Deserves what he gets. He left me in prison for more than a year. You have nothing to do with this - you led him and me along with your ‘help’. What a joke. Well now I’m in charge. The only way I can be me, free of this” he threw his arms around dramatically encompassing the team “and The Amazing Cameron Black is to get rid of Cameron. I will not be trapped in his life any longer. I want his life. I can do the magic, the illusions - so it’s my turn!” His voice was edging on psychosis as he stabbed at the air. Shaking he looked towards Em. She looked ecstatic. No one had noticed the tremors coursing through Cameron’s hands as he played out his part.

  
Kay was shocked. Dina was incredulous, this was so very wrong. Gunter was stunned. Jordan wide-eyed felt like he was witnessing some kind of delusion. Cam kept it up and moved closer to the chair. The team was at a loss, this was not what had been planned. What had gone wrong? Why was Jonathan acting like this? This Jonathan was not their friend, their family - they didn’t recognize him. Cam had said they were going to end this, he said Jonathan was on board. Jordan wasn’t sure what was going on. The circuit board was still there, in place to funnel the energy away. But, if Jonathan threw the switch now, it would actually kill Cam. He didn’t know what to do. He stared at Jonathan, could he take him?

  
He was hoping and praying that Jonathan was ready, that he’d given him enough time. One step closer. Kay was the first of the two agents to see the connected electric wires extending to the old device. When she saw Jonathan lean forward and put his hand on the switch, it clicked and all hell broke loose. The lights went black, there was screaming, crying and shuffling, there was sickening smell of burning meat. Sparks and sizzling greeted their collective ears. A shot rang out, the lights slowly returned to provide a dank light, bringing Dina to tears and Kay stopping dead.

  
Cameron’s lifeless body slumped, smoke rising from the chair - electric chair. The tears clouded Kay’s vision, her gun hanging loosely at her side. Mike was stunned into silence and inaction.

  
Jordan didn’t understand what had happened. The light show worked, the electricity was supposed to have funnelled out through the other circuit. He smelled the burning, so the rats worked but…..the plan was for Cameron to get out of the chair, have the circuit redirected and thrown to create the illusion and then they could take MW down. “Finally….” Em was walking towards Jonathan, lowering her gun, her step light. “You’re finally free my sweet.” She took the flash drive hung on a chain around her neck off and placed it in Cameron’s waiting palm. “You can really be free, here’s the proof.” He fisted it closed. They finally had the proof to free Jonathan.

  
Dina was screeching uncontrollably. Gunter stood open mouthed unmoving. Jordan was saying “No, no, no that’s not what was supposed to happen. I set it up right. It should have worked….it had to work.”

  
“You stupid whore - now he’s committed murder, with witnesses!” Kay was screaming and crying. Mike was holding Kay back. He had never seen his partner so out of control. She was so tense he was afraid she would lose whatever self-control she had and murder the woman. He tried to take her gun. She held onto it with a death grip. Em just flipped her hair back and smiled.

  
“Won’t matter - he’ll be gone with the wind and with me.” She planted a overtly suggestive kiss on Jonathan’s mouth, at which point Cameron turned and grabbed her tightly, twisting the PPK out of her hand.

  
“Yes, we finally have finished this.” She looked at Jonathan. He was smiling and a twinkle was dancing in his expression. He was giving her pain, but it wasn’t the kind she’d been experiencing in their nightly activities or expecting. Something was wrong - she looked up at Jonathan, into his eyes, they were different. The realization that it was Cameron caused a look of confusion to cross her features. She looked back and forth from the twin holding her to the chair - there was no one there. Rage and insanity washed over her.

  
Struggling and squalling under Cameron’s solid grip. “What?! I saw you pull the switch! You’re Jonathan...how? Where is HE?” She was kicking, scratching trying to loosen the iron grip holding her. Cameron didn’t know where he got the strength to hold on but he did.

  
“Magic you stupid bitch.” Jonathan came from behind the panelling obscuring the hiding place created behind the chair rubbing his wrists and arms. “Ta-Da” A genuine smile, the first in a year, crossed his features totally transforming the normally sullen looking man. Dina, Gunter and Jordan were still experiencing the jumble of emotional stresses they had gone through. But relief was palatable.

  
They hadn’t known about the switch or the “electrocution”. Dina swore she was going have a nervous breakdown. Gunter was fuming. Jordan, ever the fanboy was grinning in awestruck wonder at his two bosses. He picked up the rats, or what was left of them, totally scorched and still smoking. He was laughing.

  
Cameron still holding Em looked at Kay. “Could use a bit of help here.” He winked and a brilliant smile lit up his face. She was staring. Shock had long since passed from anger and frustration to relief. Pointedly she kept going from Cameron and then to Jonathan.

  
She spoke into her walkie and ordered her back up. Shortly thereafter other agents arrived to take Em into custody. The area was locked down. Mike escorted the team including Jonathan up to the loft in the Archive proper. Kay ordered that no one leave until she attended to debrief everyone. And, to find out exactly what the hell happened. Cameron started to the door. She stopped him.

  
“We have got to talk…..now.” Oh boy, he knew he was going to be interrogated. He knew that she didn’t like this one bit. He didn’t care, he was elated and walking on a cloud. They had pulled it off. There was going to be a lot of explanation, but it was over. Jon was going to be free. They could return to their lives.

  
They both waited for each other to start. After an uncomfortable silence Cameron squared his shoulders. “I know I probably should have told you something. I guess…”

  
“That you knew best? That you could have been killed! Jonathan could have died. What the hell did you two think you were doing? This is real life Cameron not one of your shows!” She was shaking in frustration. The man was the most arrogant individual she had met. Jonathan was no better, maybe worse. “What would you have done if she had decided to shoot you or Jonathan or one of the others, instead of this complicated evil villainous weird set up?” She was making her point by waving at the chair and lifting up the straps. “You’re lucky, both of you.” Cameron was sure it wouldn’t matter what he said, so he stayed quiet. He didn’t care, he was safe, Jonathan was safe, they were all safe. She shook her head and headed to the Archive. He followed.

  
It was a long night. There were so many explanations. Cameron had to explain why they switched places, which in turn brought up the problem he was having getting his function back completely. It was a mess. The amount of time they all had to spend at the FBI felt like days rather than a few of hours. It was past ten by the time all statements had been taken and recorded. And, tomorrow they would have to go through MW’s journal. There was still a whole lot to figure out.

  
**Chapter 26**

  
MW was reticent, refusing to elaborate. They had her journal with a convoluted plan, if it could be called that. It appeared that she had known the twins’ father - rather well in fact. When they were younger her family had been part of his theft ring across Europe. She was about the same age as the Blacks but was only aware of one of the brothers. During one of the many tours, when Cameron had been ill and could not perform, Jonathan had taken his place for the week. She had met him and was smitten as young girls often are. They had spent hours playing children’s games between shows. Having fun. That is until Sebastian discovered them one evening. He had ranted and raged. He had forbidden Jonathan to see “that kid” and confined him to the hotel room. Of course, being the rebellious young boy he was, he disobeyed. When Sebastian had found out he went on an alcoholic rampage. It ended, from what they could discern from her writings with Sebastian basically eliminating the cause of the “ruin” of his son.

  
He made sure the mother and brother were somehow caught by the authorities. They had died in a French prison. He out and out murdered her father and disposed of the body. Other members of the family, the cousins, seeing the danger and the lengths that Sebastian would go to, took her into hiding with them. They disappeared.

  
Before fleeing, she had sneaked backstage and tried to talk to “Cameron” but was stymied at every turn. After several attempts, she finally managed to say a few words to him as he left the stage one evening. His father was still on stage concluding the event. He acted like he didn’t know who she was. Shaken she couldn’t understand why the boy she’d spent hours with, enjoying their time together was acting like he didn’t know her. It was by that time Cameron had recovered and returned to the stage, replacing his brother back in the show. He really didn’t know who she was. She was left in tears.

  
The resentment had festered in her for years. She worked and lived with her relatives in their criminal enterprises. When her cousins had died she continued on her own. Meeting Tallis and Decker, she built a new family. They did well with their projects. However, the resentment towards Sebastian Black ate away at her for years and shone bright when she started to notice a fantastic young illusionist making headlines across America and Europe. He was famous, he was a celebrity and in her mind he didn’t deserve any of what he had. If it hadn’t been for his father and her family’s assistance, Cameron would never have mounted to anything! A plan started for form. She started preparing for her little game.

  
She heard about the great illusion that was scheduled for New York - in Times Square, something never attempted before. She thought that would be the perfect opportunity to start tearing down the Sebastian Black legacy.

  
Shock was the only emotion she had when she coerced “Cameron” to come with her after the show. Flaunting herself shamelessly she enticed him, promising him adventure and pleasure. He was a fool. It was so easy to procure the body, steal the camera footage. It had been child’s play. She set up the accident and the frame up revelling in the success of bringing the great Cameron Black down. Then it was revealed that there were two of them! There had been no indication, no clue. The man she put away wasn’t even who she thought it had been. The gears started to turn, running through a way to finish off the line completely. She knew about Sebastian’s little secret. She may have been young but she was anything but stupid. She was going to get all that he had hidden away - all of it! The money, the gold, the jewels, the priceless artwork - all of it! It would be hers - reparations for her losses.

  
She was surprised that when she instituted it she fell for Jonathan. He was the boy she had liked when they were younger. He was everything she had thought Cameron was. It was confusing. When she found she had basically destroyed Jonathan and not Cameron it gave her pause. But It didn’t matter - she ultimately talked him into it. She convinced him he could have a better life with her. He managed to escape; he left his twin in prison in his place. It was all too good to be true.

  
Which, it was. They fooled her. They conned her. Cameron and Jonathan were still alive. This just would not do! She started to hyperventilate. The orderlies came to take her back to her room. The doctor shook his head - the woman had deep seated problems - it would be years, if ever, for her recover.

  
**Chapter 27**

  
The next morning Cameron returned to the sanctuary and retrieved Alistair’s diary. The others had gone for a well-deserved lunch out, all except Jonathan. He had asked him to stay; he needed to go over some things with him before they went to finalize their statements. Cameron was not looking forward to this discussion. He was going to have him look at the journal and remember it so they could put it together later.

  
Returning to the living area, he found Jonathan dressed in clean clothes, damp hair and looking more relaxed and calm than he had seen him the previous eighteen months. He was sipping a coffee and had a slice of avocado toast on a plate in front of him. It was obvious he was savouring his freedom. Being able to relax and enjoy his life. He didn’t want to disturb that but what had to be done, was better done now. Cameron cleared his throat and went over to the fridge to pull out the cream. He added it into the coffee he poured from the big machine. Stirring it, he was taking a long time with the coffee, he unintentionally was trying to delay the inevitable. Procrastination, he sighed and walked back over to the couch and sat across from his brother.

  
Jonathan looked up and smirked slightly, he was taking a bite of his toast when he saw the intensity behind the gaze from his twin. He swallowed and sat back. With a shrug….”Okay, you only get that look when something is up….going to cost us a lot of money, or, maybe you want me to do ….” he was gagging at the feeling emanating from his brother. The last bite of toast stuck in his throat. Cameron was starting to fidget. Shit, something was definitely up, he only got that way when he was nervous.  
Clearing is throat yet again. “Mmmmm, well…..” Cam was really at a loss as to where to begin, how to start.

  
“Bro, really….out with it. You’ve already put a damper on my snack.

  
After the last year, it can’t be anywhere near as bad or…..” Jonathan was starting to get anxious. This didn’t feel right and he couldn’t shake the feeling that….oh, no…. “Cameron, is it about that crazy bitch? Is it something…..” Cam realized that Jonathan was hyperventilating….he had to just get it out. A shadow came from the alcove leading from the stairway. They both jumped.

  
“Mr. Black, I think I can shed light on things for your brother.” Charles had silently come into the Archive. Jonathan turned with a start and jumped up. His body was tense, ready for a fight. Cameron was right behind him, trying to hold him back placing calming hands on both of this shoulders.

  
“Jonathan, it’s fine, this will be easier….this is Charles” Jonathan stared blankly at his twin, with incomprehension. “Just sit down, he’s from the Vale.” Again Jonathan was staring; shaking his head…..he didn’t understand. The Vale, he’d mentioned that before, once in that note he’d receive. What the hell is the Vale? There didn’t appear to be a problem. He was staring at the two men. Cam was fine and trying to get him to relax and to sit. He resumed his seat clasping his hands in front of him. Cameron was nodding with a small smile. The other man, Charles was it? Sat next to Cameron. To Jonathan, he seemed...odd, it was the only word he could come up with. Normal looks, well dressed but he had an oddity about his demeanour. He looked like he walked straight out of the turn of the century right down to the fedora and walking stick.

  
“So, Jonathan as I said, this is Charles he’s from Corvus Vale.” Jonathan continued to wait. He didn’t understand any of this. “The Vale, assisted with our problems of late, including my medical issues.” Cameron took a small sip of his coffee, grimaced and returned to get the sugar. Charles waited for him to return. While up he checked to make sure the others weren’t back. This was private. With a glance from Cameron, he began.

  
“Well, Jonathan….first, let me congratulate you both on a successful enterprise - safe, in one piece and a free man. I understand your brother has not, shall we say, managed to explain some things to you. I am here to rectify that situation. First, welcome to Corvus Vale, and as such anything that is said to you from this point on is in strict confidence. That is one of the principal mandates we follow. You understand?”

  
Jonathan shakenly nodded; he assumed if Cameron knew this person and was okay with it, he would go along with this strange conversation. Charles expounded on the society of Corvus Vale. He outlined the history and what the Vale had offered and provided in the search for the mystery woman and the twins’ ultimate solution. Jonathan found it fascinating and disturbing. Charles went on in detail about the weeks he had spent with the woman. They had followed him; no wonder Cameron had kept saying he wasn’t alone. They knew everything...wait, they knew everything! Jonathan’s mind was blown.

  
He leaned forward. “Everything?” His meaning was more than plain. This wasn’t good. What he had to do the past weeks was not what he would consider upstanding. He led a woman on, did dispictible things to her and with her. He had used….whips and chains in order to lull her into giving up her secrets. He stole, he lied. He was embarrassed and ashamed. And, worse - Cameron didn’t know that. He didn’t want him to know.

  
Charles waited for a moment and then tried to give the man some reassurances. The rest of what had to be dealt with was far more troublesome. He took Jonathan’s hand and clasped it warmly. “Please, don’t stress yourself, what has happened between you and the woman are in the past. It will not become public, its stays under the aegis of the Vale, your brother and yourself.” Jonathan was shaky. Cameron was listening and wondering just exactly what had transpired the last few weeks. Jon had to pretend, there was no relationship, it had been a means to an end. He didn’t know the biggest secret, that could be cause, if he had known. He considered his brother, trying to discern what it was that was troubling him.

  
Jonathan sat back, removing his hand from Charles grasp. He knew Charles as holding something back in the reiteration but decided to just wait and listen.

  
The discussion turned to Cam’s coma and the reason he was still able to function. Jonathan hadn’t realized the gravity of his brother’s condition or that it had been life threatening. That got him worried, Charles was, at this point, advising that one of the next things that had to be dealt with was his brother’s deterioration. The tremors were getting more obvious. Cam was trying to hide it, but even Jonathan had noticed the increase in the intensity of the shaking. Apparently the Vale had the fix - Cameron was ricident to comply.

  
“Cam…..you have to do it, I can see your hands. Pretty sure the others see it too. I don’t want you to risk the possibility of permanent damage or losing you! Even if you are a pain and an idiot, you’re my idiot. Not after everything we’ve gone through. I’m your big brother bro….you’ll do it. I’ll hold you down myself if I have to.” Charles cracked a small smile. Cameron was shaking his head.

  
“Big brother? You’re five minutes older than me!” He knew he wasn’t going to win this fight. Jonathan also knew he’d won. He sat back with a cheshire cat smile.

  
“When...I mean when does he have to do this?” It was Jonathan asking.

  
“As soon as the book is returned we can have him brought to one of our facilities for the procedure.” Jonathan’s eyebrows touched his hairline.

  
“Book...what book?” He looked at Cameron.

  
“I haven’t had a chance to retrieve it yet. Too much going on in the aftermath of yesterday’s exhibition. I’ll get it later tonight - no worries, the Vale will have it. I told you we would comply.” Jonathan was again dropped into a conversation he had no clue about. Cameron shook his head. He stilled.

  
“Can we arrange to drop it off, say at one of the gathering points we used in the last days, maybe outside the warehouse? Blue bin?” Charles momentarily studied the twin, he was searching for deception. Was he playing a game with Vale - maybe he was reading the signs wrong. After a moment, what could the boy do in the few hours before handing over the offending diary? Making his decision, accent, he got up to leave.

  
Just before leaving he turned to Cameron and shook his head in reminder “You must tell him.” The implication was there, do it or I will. Cameron gave him a quick nod.

  
“After you retrieve the diary, bring it to the Vale. I’ll contact you. Then we’ll deal with the medical issues and some other information that must be....dealt with.” Well that didn’t sound ominous. Cameron let out the breath he’d been holding. Clasping the man’s hand he propelled Charles towards the door.

  
“Okay Cam….what book? You obviously have it. I can read you like a book (ha, ha) you know.” Cameron looked out the window to ensure that Charles had indeed left. He saw the last sweep of his coattails turning the corner. He put his finger to his lips to silence Jonathan. Getting up and beckoning him, he went to the library and opened the passage to the sitting room. Once they both entered, he closed the panel and took a seat. Again, Jonathan was bewildered - so many secrets. The year in prison was so far removed from the last few days he was feeling off balance.

  
The fireplace was banked and Cam lit it. He calmly retrieved an old leather bound, ornately decorated journal from a compartment hidden in the base of the chair he was sitting in. “It’s our great-grandfather’s journal. Apparently a lot of shit in this book is what the Vale considers proprietary, MW - or Em, knew there was a diary, which held power. This is the book Jon. I’m fairly certain some of this stuff would be a revelation for the world and some very influential persons - who, no doubt, are part of Corvus Vale. They don’t want it to come to light.” Jonathan’s jaw dropped in open mouth astonishment. He wanted to look at that book. It was, after all, their property wasn’t it?

  
“It looks like a cypher code, with the acid vial attached to ensure no one can open it without being privy to the solution. There also seems to be a lock where a key needs to be inserted. In all the crap downstairs I found nothing.” Cam was surprised when Jonathan stood and left the room.

  
“Jon….hey”.

  
Jonathan called from the hallway to his room. “Just a minute.” He came back holding something silver. He produced a pair of silver handcuffs with a key. “One of the last acquisitions on my trip around the world. Crazy lady wasn’t interested. I kept them. They don’t seem to be anything special but, now it sort of makes sense. There is also a numbered code engraved on the inside of the left cuff.” They were staring at each other. Cameron nodded to him.

  
“You’re the puzzle genius, you do it.” The smirk was infectious.

  
Jonathan cuffed his right hand and held the other out to his twin, who secured his left in the contraption. Together they took the key and inserted it in the lock. They heard a gear turning, the cuffs started to tighten. Jonathan quickly entered the numeral codes from the inside of the cuff. The gears stopped. The book opened. Both twins sighed and took the key out and undid the very uncomfortable cuffs, trying to get the circulation back into their wrists.

  
Cameron knew what his twin was thinking. I know part of the deal was it had to be returned but Jonathan you use that fantastic brain of yours, take your time look at the pages, make sure you have it. Once you’re sure, I’ll complete my end of the deal. A smile returned to Jonathan’s features. “We’ll have to write it down, but not here. The Vale is watching this place and us, no digital copies. I don’t trust them. Better we take no chances. They have a lot of super spy type shit. If we do digital I’m sure they’ll be able to find it.”

  
Jonathan was nodding in agreement. His memory was like taking pictures. He couldn’t comprehend what he saw when he was looking at it but, once he had; he could remember every detail and transpose it. It would give them time to study the diary. Find out about their ancestry and what all the furore has been about.

  
It took them about two hours before Jonathan was confident that he would be able to re-create the pages. It was a large amount of information to take in. Cameron took off shortly thereafter to deposit the book in the blue bin. They had reset the fail safe. The book looked untouched. The only question now was did the Vale know of the safeguard? Would they expect the handcuffs and key? They decided there was a pretty good chance that Corvus Vale probably didn’t and they decided to keep them.

  
Jonathan was concerned that they would be found out. But, the fact was everyone seemed to think they didn’t know much about their great-grandfather. That was mostly true. Cameron, however, had discovered quite a bit and the fact that he did think about his descendents and just assumed they would be illusionists and could figure his cypher out. They didn’t have to reveal everything.

  
Jonathan tried to relax and have a nap. But it was impossible. Too much was going on. Cam said he still had something he had to discuss with him. He didn’t even want to take a guess at what else it could be. When he returned he was looking slightly ill - too much physical activity. However, Cameron still had to discuss Em with his brother and it was the hardest.

  
This time when he took a seat he had brought a bottle of scotch. This wasn’t good. Jonathan abided more than Cameron - so to see him get a drink outside of a wrap up party or special occasion was disturbing. There were very few times his brother would drink, maybe an odd glass of wine now and again. He knew it wasn’t going to be good when he took a shot and poured another, then one more. “Jesus, Cam what’s going on? You don’t drink like this.” He blew out his breath and decided the best way to tackle this bombshell was to just say it.

  
“Em - mystery woman, the Vale discovered - well, bro she’s our sister, half-sister and….and well, mmm - did you use protection?” Jonathan’s eyes glazed over and his stomach dropped. Had he heard right? He looked at Cam and grabbed the Scotch taking a drink straight from the bottle. Coughing he tried to regain his equilibrium. They both took another shot.

  
“I….I, well I don’t know what to say about that.” He was at loss - what could you do? He had buried that whole thing deep in the back of his mind, where it wouldn’t bother him. He didn’t want to dwell on it. He still felt shame and remorse. He didn’t like to look at what he had lowered himself to do. It had been a burden for the past month and when it ended he was happy to put it where it belonged, in the darkest hole he could dig.

  
Now, it was all out there again. To deal with the incomprehensible fact that all of it was with a sibling was making him dizzy with the possible consequences. He had to find some way to be okay with it. For his own sanity. As he was getting his breath back he swallowed painfully for the thickness he found there. “I didn’t….I don’t know...she, I’m not sure - she wouldn’t want to take a chance, do you think?”

  
To be honest using protection was not exactly a concern during the last few weeks. In fact, it had never entered his mind. The S  & M really didn’t involve anything of the sort. It was all whips, chains, spikes, bondage and pain - lots and lots of pain. The actual act was brutal, exhausting and the absolute last thing he would have been thinking about was protection.

  
If he was honest with himself, even in a normal encounter he’d always left that to the lady in question. There hadn’t been many but, still it had never been something he thought about in anyway more than in passing. Again, they would have to deal with the fallout, if and when it came up.

  
They spent the rest of the evening drinking the bottle of Scotch. Jonathan wasn’t sure what he actually ended up confessing to Cameron during the night. There had been a lot of sobbing, crying and reassurances. A vague sense of overwhelming commaradre and of relief. He didn’t want to ever have the relive the last few weeks. The worry that what he had done would come back to haunt him would be with him for a long time, he was sure of it.

  
Cameron was of the belief the Vale was an asset but he wasn’t so sure. It seemed to him they had too much power and too much sway. And, they wanted - demanded that diary. What he had seen was strange and dangerous stuff. To put that into those types of hands was inconceivable. They polished off the bottle and both sacked out on the twin couches in the living area.

  
**Chapter 28**

  
Cameron came to with a hangover - they really had a bender last night. It was a brotherly bonding exercise in the end. Whatever came regarding Em they would deal with it, like they did with everything. They would protect each other.

  
He had empathy for what his twin had to endure. Prison wasn’t the worst of it. When he described the sexual activity that the crazy woman had demanded, begged for, he felt the same revulsion Jonathan had. They were both strong and resourceful but that would have been something he didn’t think he would have been able to deal with. At one point in the telling, he started to cry. Jonathan never cried. It hurt.

  
It was over. Jonathan was free. Cameron sighed, stretching and cracking his shoulders and back, releasing the tension that had dogged him the last year and a half. The FBI had requested the team, including both brothers to arrive at 4:00 pm, Deakins wanted to close out the case, finalize statements. MW was going to be confined in a medical facility lock up until she could be arraigned. They had put extra security in place.

  
He had to go meet with Charles one last time. Now that the diary had been turned over, there was something else that had to be discussed. Jonathan came with him. They met in a public park. It was a nice spot. There were birds singing, it was pleasant morning. The twins were thinking it could just be this was the first time in almost a year and half when they weren’t fighting for their lives. Charles, his ever present fedora in hand arrived shortly after they sat at a park bench, this time he was accompanied by a security person? He was a big man, intimidating and it was obvious he was carrying a gun. He looked like he could use it.

  
Charles was the stiff upper lip sort of guy, rarely showing emotion; however, today he did give a nod in greeting. “Well the diary is now in the hands of the proper authority. You’ve completed your end of the bargain. I told you there is one more piece of information we must deal with and then we’ll accompany Cameron to our Lower Eastside medical facility. It should take no more than an overnight visit, to ensure the nanobots do their work.” Cam was still not relishing the next few hours. They’d have to let the others know that they wouldn’t be returning tonight.

  
“We have to be at the FBI at around 4:00 to put the case to bed.” Charles nodded, I suggest we postpone that for a day. The twins weren’t sure that was going to be possible. Charles was nodding.

  
“That won’t be a problem, I will arrange a postponement.” Cameron wasn’t sure what that meant but shrugged. “The procedure must be done today.” Cameron reluctantly nodded. “So, on with the information that you need. It’s about MW, I believe that’s what you’ve been calling her.” He looked at both men. They were both frowning.

  
“I do not want to discuss that woman, half-sister or not!” Jonathan was seething. Cameron tried to grab his arm.

  
“We should listen Jon, maybe it’s important.” Charles started, it was like he was lineating a lecture.

  
“First she doesn’t know she’s your sister, we would prefer that to stay the course.” The brothers nodded. “Your father had a liaison with her mother in the early eighties in the Ukraine, resulting in the birth of a daughter, one named Charlotte Louise. Sebastian denied his paternity. When he returned home he found he was also to be a father by your mother.” Both boys looked on in anticipation.

  
“Do you know who our mother was?” Jonathan was intense.

  
“Is...is there a picture?” Cameron was hopeful. Charles had expected these questions. He handed over a small blurry black and white photo of a young pretty girl, obviously very pregnant. She was a small woman but she looked sad. Both twins had tears in their eyes. They had never known their mother, never a picture. Cameron and Jonathan had a corner of the picture in each of their hands.

  
They looked up at Charles. He nodded.

  
“I regret we have no better photo. We did look extensively.” Jonathan relinquished the picture to Cam’s keeping. Who carefully put it in his breast pocket, placing his hand over it and his heart.

  
“As you know you mother died giving you two life. Sebastian was not happy having two children but, he did raise you, albeit it was an unusual arrangement. We aren’t sure why he kept you Jonathan in secret. He was a great magician but there was bad blood between him and his father and his grandfather, that was Alistair. Alistair stood in for his son in the rearing of your father. I couldn’t find any real information about your paternal grandfather. He died young as far as I could discover. It was a tenacious relationship. I don’t know of your grandmother, Alistair’s wife. There are no records of her death that we could find. We do understand that she left your great-grandfather about ten years into the marriage, after Sebastian was born. There are no other relatives that we know of.”

  
The twins were enraptured, this is the most information they had about their family other than the history they themselves knew. It was a very sparse amount of history, mostly centered around the tours, shows etc. “Alistair was a member of the Vale but was banished for some horrendous atrocities he committed. Not to mention the clients he bilked out of billions of dollars. You know something of this. You can delve into that at a later date. This brings us to your sister. Her family were involved with Sebastian’s criminal enterprise. He had abandoned the woman and her daughter personally, but he employed the entire family in his theft ring. That is until he discovered the woman had planned to out him and get support for her small family. Sebastian wasn’t going to have any of that and arranged to have the mother and her brother to take the fall for one the heists they had planned, which unfortunately had included a shooting. They were imprisoned in France, I believe in 1994. The daughter was maybe eight or nine at the time. The father, the man who became the woman’s husband, according to our European connections, was murdered by Sebastian or, more likely by one in his employ. This happened shortly after one of your performances in the Ukraine.

  
Something had happened between Jonathan and the girl.” He stopped looked at the twin in question. Gobsmacked. He was just astounded. Cameron saw the change in his brother’s features. He was trying to remember those performances. It was when Cam had contracted some kind of bronchial infection. Jonathan had stepped in for almost two weeks, so the show could proceed. Sebastian would never allow something so trivial as illness to stop a show.

  
“To continue. The girl was taken in by the cousins. They continued in their criminal enterprise, including the girl Charlotte until their deaths a few years back. We believe it was at that time she had begun to put pieces together in regards to Sebastian destroying her family and killing the only father she had ever known. We assume she discovered the map and heard about the diary that held power. We aren’t entirely sure of how or how much Sebastian knew about his great-grandfather or the diary. He helped to spirit the pilfered funds away into hiding.” Cameron was breathing hard. The whole thing sounded like something out of a cloak and dagger spy novel.

  
After taking a few minutes Charles continued. “So we noticed that you two were more or less safe and decided to leave things as they were for the time being. We found that the girl was developing some kind of mental disability. We, or rather I should have stepped in at that point. I didn’t and do take full responsibility for what has happened because of that slight. However, I did keep a close eye on you two. We were going to introduce ourselves once you turned eighteen. But, then things started to change. You became a great illusionist Cameron and you Jonathan appeared to be content in your role.” Jonathan scoffed, Cameron scowled a little. “We now know that was a misinterpretation on our parts. Regardless, when your father died, we left you alone. You were doing well. Charlotte seemed to have disappeared. I thought, the Vale thought, all was well. Until New York.” Cameron got up and was pacing back and forth. Jonathan just sat, deathly still.

  
“I am truly sorry that I didn’t stop all of this sooner. I will try to be better, anticipate and prepare, so nothing goes awry. We are keeping a close watch on Charlotte at the institution.”

  
Silence. Both twins didn’t know what to do with all this information. It was a lot to process. Walls went up, sealing off the pain. They would deal with it later. They closed ranks.

  
**Chapter 29**

  
Cameron was nervous. They were on their way to a medical facility of Corvus Vale. Somehow their appointment with the FBI had been postponed. Around 2:00 o’clock that afternoon both Jonathan and Cameron got urgent calls from Kay advising that the deception team would have to come the following day. They were being assigned to a political detail for the next twenty-four hours. It had been short notice and were the only agents that could be deployed.

  
Both twins realized that the urgent matter had been orchestrated by Corvus Vale, it had to have been. Cameron was whispering to Jonathan. He was trying to keep his comments between them. “I told you they have crazy powers. I don’t understand it. I don’t entirely trust them, but they do come through when it’s needed. Just watch your back.” Jonathan was nodding.

  
Charles was in the front of the limousine with the driver. The Black brothers were in the back trying to keep themselves calm. When they pulled up in front of the building they weren’t sure what to think. It was a small white bungalow, in a residential district of Brooklyn. This was a medical facility? Standing on the walkway Cameron wanted to turn and run, Jonathan grabbed him and held on tight. “Keep it together bro. I told you I would hold you down - and I will.” Charles was giving some kind of instructions to the driver.

  
“You advised your team that you would be away tonight?” He was addressing them both.

  
“Yeah...they wanted to know what we were doing but, they won’t be looking for us, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Jonathan was gruff. He didn’t really like any of this. He thought he understood the need but, it was all strange and he didn’t appreciate feeling off balance, not in control. He hadn’t been in control for the past year, he was tired of being in the dark. Cameron had started to sweat. He was remembering the pain….he really didn’t want to go along with this. Jonathan had noticed the last few hours his brother was looking paler and pallid. There was a lifelessness in his eyes. Cameron had noticed not only his hands were shaking but he felt tremors intermittently coursing through his legs now.

  
He knew there was no other choice. He gulped and tried to calm himself.

  
The beginnings of one of his headaches announced itself loud and clear. It started behind his eyes, the ringing in his ears grew. Oh crap.

  
Jonathan was holding onto him. “Cam...Cam, what’s wrong?” The sweat was pouring now. He had felt the change. When he looked at his twin, Cam had stood frozen. He could see the pain washing over him. He started to shake him. Cam couldn’t respond, it was like he was stuck.

  
His eyes grew wide in fear. “What’s happening to him?” There was an urgent terror in his voice.

  
Charles, calm as always just nodded. “Don’t worry, this was to be expected. Give me a moment please. Stay here with him.” He strode to the door and knocked. A young woman, dressed in a nurse’s uniform answered. She took one look and nodded. Almost immediately there were two orderlies and wheelchair. They helped Cameron into the chair with some difficulty. It was like his limbs would not respond to any type of command whatsoever.

  
Jonathan trying to control himself followed along. As he walked behind with the driver he turned and asked. “Who the hell is he? This is insanity!” Jonathan hadn’t really expected an answer but he got one.

  
“He’s the Chairman.” Jonathan almost tripped and looked at the man.  “He doesn’t usually deal with these types of things, you guys are something special.” Well...shit.

  
The exterior of the house did not give any indication of what lay within. The group entered the elevator that was open and waiting. The halls were pristine, shining metal and had the air of a space age laboratory. It was sterile. There were many occupants, all in medical lab coats.

  
Efficient urgency surrounded the group. They had been waiting for them. As they proceeded down a long hallway Jonathan noticed a few figures lying in beds in sealed off rooms. There weren’t many but it was creepy. The machines that appeared to monitoring levels seemed futuristic, no electrodes just panels hovering over them. He tried to pull his eyes away. They were sinister looking. He didn’t need or want anymore nightmares.

  
Ushering them through several corridors they stopped him at the last door, barring his way. He fought them. “No….I’m going with him.” Charles stepped in and talked to the man barring the way. The man standing guard nodded in submission, eyes wide and moved aside allowing Jonathan to follow his brother.

  
The room was like the ones they had passed. Same strange machines, same sealed doors. They didn’t even remove his shirt. It was obvious there was no time to waste. The nurse rolled up his sleeve and prepared his arm. They shaved it and spread some kind of orange coloured disinfectant over the site. Cameron couldn’t really speak but Jonathan noticed the stress, shear terror in his eyes. He understood, he felt the same damn way. A machine with what appeared to be a green slimy substance rolled close. A black flexible tube attached itself to his arm. This was connected to another series of tubes that started the green stuff flowing. His eyes wide, he wanted to know what the hell this was? He understood Cameron, he was freaked out too. It was almost too much when they were all handed face masks.

  
Another man, covered head to toe in protective garments, including his face by the same type of mask, came in gingerly carrying a syringe filled with something clear. It was like he was dealing with something dangerous, the delicacy of his movements causing concern for Jonathan, who had just about enough of it.

He stood in front of Cameron and stared everyone down. “No, what the hell? I know you say something has to be done but, my God what are you giving him, it looks like something out of a horror movie!” Charles had his security pull Jonathan away and indicated that the man proceed.

  
His voice was muffled through the mask. “Jonathan relax. I realize it may look...unconventional. It’s the nanobot solution with a component of stem cells, we discussed this. They will repair the damage to his cortex. He’s going to need you in a few minutes. Please bear with me - this is necessary. If you want your brother to survive.” There was no emotion that Jonathan could see. Big security guy, they never told him his name, kept an iron grip on him as they continued on with the task at hand.

  
He watched as the green liquid proceeded to drip into the his twin. It seemed like he was watching the whole thing in slow motion. Cameron started to groan low in the back of his throat, followed by violent shaking. A screeching wail started taking Jonathan off guard.

Cam had tried to tell him but, this was even worse than he’d imagined. It was awful. He didn’t think anyone could have prepared or fully described this to him. How can you tell someone it feels like their skin is being burned and then pulled from their living limbs? How can you prepare them for a sound that you didn’t think a human voice could make?

  
They strapped Cameron down. Jonathan couldn’t believe anyone could get their body in the positions that the spasms were having on his twin. He now understood what Charles had meant. He tried to get a hold of himself, blew out all his fear and anger. Got himself under control and put Cameron into a bear hug. He felt the spasms each time they went through his body. He was going to be with him the entire time. He would not let go. They would go through this, same as they’ve done everything else in their lives - together. The force of the blows were going to leave marks, that’s how bad they were.

  
He watched as the liquid levels lowered, emptying into his brother. The keening was the worse, he wanted to shut the noise out, run away but he held on. He had promised Cam that he wouldn’t leave him.

  
Slowly it started to ease. Cameron’s abused body relaxed. Jonathan looked towards the others in the room and settled on Charles. He was just watching, one of the others were taking notes. He glanced up at the clock. The time ticking away, what felt like hours were mere minutes.

  
“Okay let’s get him on the gurney and take him to his room. We’ll watch, if all is well in the next six to eight hours, we’ll have verification that the procedure was a success.” Masks being removed, papers being collected and shuffled off to a waiting nurse. The black tubing gizmo was replaced by a normal IV bag filled with saline. Cameron was stripped and robed in a gown with openings in the front and back. The efficiency of the personnel here was nothing short of military. In no time Jonathan was sitting next to Cam’s bed in a quiet, pleasant room that reminded him more of a hotel rather than a medical facility.

  
“This is some weird crazy ass shit bro. I hope it was worth it. I can’t lose you now that everything has been fixed. We went through hell Cam.” He wasn’t sure Cameron was even aware and was surprised when he got a response.

  
“That was...intense. I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck.” His voice was raspy but not shaky. Jonathan grabbed his hand. It felt clammy but the grip was returned. “I think I’m okay.” The smile was genuine.

  
“They think maybe 6 to 8 hours before they can be sure the repairs are done. Something about tiny robots? I think that’s what Charles said and a mix of stem cells - yours I think.” Cam didn’t care, he just wanted it to be over.

  
Later that evening, the results indicated all was well. Charles had them driven back to the Archive in the wee hours of the morning, before daybreak. The old building was quiet, they were so glad to be home. Jonathan was absolutely sure he never wanted to see Charles or Corvus Vale again. Cameron would have welcomed that but was just as sure they would be permanently entwined in their lives from this point on.

  
So, all that was left was the FBI and finalizing statements.

They were looking forward to some peace and quiet. Jonathan was numb. Too much had gone on in the last year and half. Cameron was just bone crushing tired. All he wanted right now was his bed and about twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep.

  
A shadowy figure watched from an upper window, looking down at the two Black twins return to the Archive. The scans of the old building and the workshops below were completed with no time to spare. There were no digital or written copies of the diary. The twins had honoured their commitment.

  
He touched his earpiece. “Charles….no copies or pictures found anywhere in or on the property. The safeguards are now in place. Out.” The figure moved covertly to a secret passage and fled into the early morning light.

  
**Chapter 30**

  
After filling out reams of paperwork and signing his final statement he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. His ever present cards in his hands, shuffling, moving from one to the other. The procedure from Corvus Vale appeared to be successful. He hadn’t dropped one card since picking up the deck, he wasn’t shaking. There was no headache and no ringing in his ears. It felt odd to him, it seemed like it had been forever since he felt like himself. He was content; life was going to return to normal. He was thinking of having a comeback. Maybe something spectacular with an electric chair escape. He laughed to himself. He could just see Dina’s face if he brought that up to her. He’d think some more on that and the offer he had received from Deakins. He did like working with the FBI, it gave him some purpose other than pleasing an audience. And, of course, there was Kay to consider. If he took them up on that offer he’d be able to see her. Right now that whole relationship was one big question mark.

  
Cameron was the last to leave. He popped his head in as he passed Kay’s office to bid her good night. She still had a lot of work to do before she could put this case to bed. She was behind due to the detail she had to run yesterday on short notice. She briefly looked up and a smile lit her face, but also a little sad to see him go. The last couple of days had been intense. She hoped he would take Deakin’s offer up and be a permanent consultant - so she could continue to see him. Ultimately it was up to him to decide. Now that he could. She waved and murmured a soft good night and returned to the task at hand. And then he was gone.

  
Jonathan had gone with the team to celebrate. He deserved to have some fun and reconnect with his friends. Dina had insisted that Mike come along. Although Jonathan was not thrilled he also understood. He was happy for Dina. She deserved to have some happiness. He magnanimously shook Mike’s hand and told him not to hurt her, like he had. They even shared a toast to an uneventful night.

  
Not wanting to intrude, Cameron had declined. The team was a constant in his life; it was time for them to be with their lost member. Away for all that had been a constant reminder of hurt and turmoil. They didn’t have to make sure he was okay now. No babysitting duties. They could let their guard down and relax.

  
It would be a good thing and besides, the fighting, the worry and a left over feeling of urgency that would not leave him be, just confirmed his need for a night of solitude and more scotch. Lots and lots of scotch. He’d have to look at that - he was drinking more in the last couple of days then he did in any given year. Jonathan had mentioned it too. He found that it numbed him. That wasn’t good but, at this moment, he didn’t care.

  
Just settling in front of the fire, which he had made to stave off the cool fall air. He had taken note that it was growing closer to Christmas. It was hard that he had missed most of autumn. It was his favourite time of year. He started thinking about what he could do to make this year special. Lord knows they all needed it. Maybe a trip to a tropical island - lay back, enjoy the sun? They could even invite Kay and Mike and his boys to join. Make it really special. A small smile played at his lips.

  
Just settling in with an empty glass and full bottle on the table at the ready, a knock came at the door. Mumbling to himself, he looked at the clock and raised an eyebrow wondering who would come knocking at this late hour. On the doorstep he found Kay. A small grin playing across her dark exotic Latino features. “Can I come in?” His heart skipped a beat. He stepped aside, inviting her to join him upstairs in the loft.

  
“Care for a drink?” Nodding, he filled the glass with some of the amber liquid and handed it to her. Seating himself on the leather couch, legs propped up on the small table in front of him he invited her to sit. Surprisingly she did not sit across from him as expected; rather she took up the space right next to him, her thighs touching his. That electric shock he had felt every time she touched his arm, or face raced through him. He was floundering, Kay was something else, he had known that the day they had met. She was a knockout but that’s not what attracted him, it was her soul. She was compassionate. Smart and funny, the complete package. She had said from the beginning that their partnership was a professional endeavour. He had respected those boundaries. He had ignored the signs things were changing because Jonathan had been the priority. Then there was his medical problems.

  
There had been no time to scrutinize and dissect his emotions. But, what now? Jonathan was not part of the equation any longer, he was on his way to good health and he didn’t know what to do with these feelings. Sitting this close to her. His mind wandered a bit wondering what it would be like to hold her, kiss her and to spend the night with her. If he was honest, since the day he met Kay Daniels there had been something brewing for him. But there had been the mission.

  
Now, the damn he had built with the months of uptight, restrained emotions, the hurt, the pain and the desire for something more fell away. She did come here, to spend time with him. There had to be a reason. He argued with himself for about thirty seconds, and then went for it. He put his glass on the table and grabbed Kay, bringing her in close kissing her deeply. His common sense kicked him up the side of his head and he made the herculean effort to get a hold of himself and started to pull away. He felt resistance and found her pulling him back, responding and urgently demanding. He looked at her, her pupils were blown and there was a glow in her cheeks. Desire was written over her features. He broke.

  
He felt her warmth and smelled the Lavender cologne she wore. It was intoxicating. He was semi aware of her shaking off her suit jacket and pulling frantically at the buttons of his shirt. He couldn’t think of anything except Kay. She was tracing circles on his back and nibbling at the base of his neck. All too much, the pent up backlog of emotion took over. He heard tearing and then he was free of his shirt. She was pressing herself into him.

  
A few feather light kisses down her throat and he slowly undid her silk blouse pushing the offending garment off her shoulders. Trying to savor the moment but woefully failing. It was driving him crazy. He looked at her, searching and hoping for the answer he was looking for. She was flushed with excitement and intensity. She had wrapped her slender legs around his waist; he picked her up and stumbled towards his bedroom.

  
The tangle of clothing lay in a jumbled heap on the floor beside the bed. The feather duster and sheets were ripped from the mattress. The tearing away of garments and of control, disappearing into a heady pool of intense feelings and sexual release, it was all a blur. He remembered the silken feel of her skin under his fingers. The texture of her skin under his fingertips. The reciprocated need. The warmth of them coming together. He was in heaven. He was in her arms, he wanted to stay forever.

  
He came awake feeling the light covering of a crisp sheet covering him. His hand found a warm spot beside him but nothing tangible. His eyes still closed he prayed she had stayed. It couldn’t have been a dream - if it was, he really had to deal with his growing obsession with his partner. “Good morning….did you sleep well?” Kay’s voice penetrated the fog of twilight sleep. Opening his eyes he found her, his torn Brooks Brothers shirt hanging around her shoulders, one button employed, giving her some modesty. His smile lit the room. He admired her long slender well-shaped legs as she padded barefoot the length of the room and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his chest, his hair. She lightly traced the outline of his inner thigh bringing up a wonderful goose-flesh to the surface. Thoughts were racing as he pulled her into his arms, the remaining button popping off and away. There was a brief remorse at the final destruction of one of his favourite shirts, but that didn’t last long.

  
Passion overtaking them again, he entered her without any resistance. She was so ready, a few thrusts built to a crescendo of mind-numbing orgasm and then bliss. He couldn’t remember his name or where he was - it was only Kay.

  
The strands of her hair felt like satin to his caressing fingers. She rolled over lying on his shoulder. Being secure with the sound of the strong, rhythm of his beating heart. She traced her fingers down his arms finding the indication of what, it was the site of the IV. He pulled her hand away and smiled. “It’s nothing….just a booster, went by the hospital yesterday for a check up.” She wasn’t entirely sure about that, what kind of booster? Her Agent’s senses kicking in. She stomped it down, no matter he appeared fine. She let it go. She didn’t want to lose this moment. It was a wonder to her. All the months hoping that the emotions she was experiencing were real. Terrified that he did not share the need she had endured silently. She tried to keep it professional. It was a wasted effort, she couldn’t stop watching him, dreaming of him, touching him whenever the opportunity had presented itself. After all the worry and the hospital, the stroke, the running, the fighting - a shadow interfered in her musings. She pushed them away. She was here, in his arms, safe and happy. But, was this what he wanted? Or was it just a fantasy - a one night thing for him?

  
She knew that he generally dated models, actresses and the like. In the time she had known him there was no more than a fleeting dalliance. Jonathan had told her she wasn’t his type. Of course, that was when he was in the fight for his life. He hadn’t trusted her, didn’t like her then. She had been disappointed but now, what? When she jumped in head first last night, there had been no thought behind it - just yearning. Now, in the light of day she had to know. Had this been a mistake?

  
Cameron was struggling with the same thoughts. He had been a casual sort of guy in the matters of the heart. No attachments not since the Lexi debacle. He had put everything into that doomed relationship. His heart, his soul. He had not held back and opened himself bare. Of course, it had been his fault, too many unsaid truths, and lies. She had discovered that the “other” woman she was sure he had been stepping out on her with, turned out to be the brother he hadn’t bothered to tell her about. Still, he didn’t do well with rejection. He went on a bender, both alcoholic and magically - performing in small bars and the like for six months after that breakup. That was years ago.

  
When he’d returned to performing, or he should say, when Dina and crew dragged him back and made him look at his life - an intervention of sorts - he had made the decision to never have anything but casual liaisons. No commitments, no pain and no heartache. Easy to do having the residency in Vegas. No ties, no emotional baggage, it had served him well. Good looking, charming there were always women who were fine with his rules, desiring his attention and his demands, throwing themselves at him. All he had to do was pick one.

  
So what did he think this thing with Kay was? Could be? How did he actually feel? The deep emotional tethers were so real and binding, his heart was breaking. He had felt it when he woke up in the hospital with her hands on both sides of his face. He felt it when she brushed against him or touched his arm. It was there when he thought she had been hurt on the Russian case. It most certainly was there now. Did he want to venture down that road again? Could he open himself to her? Take a chance? Most certainly yes….yes….yes!

  
“We need to talk Kay.” His voice was low and soft. She felt the tension in his muscles. She held her breath and prayed for all she was worth.

  
“Ahh...mmm...mmm” she slowly winded her fingers through the fine curly hair sparsely covering his toned torso. She was kissing him along his jawline, behind his ears, making him shiver. Her heart was pleading, please Cameron, please.

  
The smirky smile was there. “I...I don’t know what this is?” The lump in her throat was making it hard to swallow. “Hmm...I have feelings….I don’t know how….” He was going to say it was great but she had to know he wasn’t the settling down type. She was sure of it. She had to be strong; at least she had this night with him. It would have to be enough. Maybe seeing him each day if he accepted the offer from the FBI would sustain her. She was trying not to cry. Her heart was breaking, again.

  
Isaac had been the only other relationship she had committed too. That hadn’t turned out well, even after she had accepted his proposal and discovered the lies - so many lies. It was that failed relationship that had made her rethink her life. Closing off her emotions - trying to keep the hurt away. It still hurt and now she wanted that commitment from her illusionist. The pain in her backside that became an all consuming want in her life. The emotions were now coming back ten fold. He was going to reject her and then what? She didn’t know. She was trying to stem the threatening tears.

  
She had tried to ignore this thing that had grown between herself and Cameron without success. But, he was always there and had been for the past six months. She went through hell when she thought she had lost him. Devastated when she confronted his twin when they hatched their plan and he had rejected her.

  
She had never been the sort to obsess over a man until she met her master of deception. It was why she was here now. If the rejection was coming she wasn’t sure what she would do?

  
Exhaling slowly “do you want...mmm, can you, even want to be with me?” Had she heard right? He was asking her to be with him. Her heart was throbbing painfully. Could it be? She looked at him, looking for any hint of deceit - there was none.  
His gaze was intense….he was hopeful. A warm spark of joy was growing. The yes was almost inaudible. She had said yes.

  
**Chapter 31**

  
They spent the morning discovering each other in his room. When they heard the others get up and leave, they emerged to make themselves some breakfast. Kay’s blouse was a lost cause. She ended up borrowing one of Cam’s hoodies. He thought she looked adorable. He put on a soft button down and his jeans. Barefoot they brought their meal into the living room. Cam brewed two lattes and settled next to his new found reason for happiness. Cameron was absolutely over the moon. Kay was ecstatic.

  
They were sitting comfortably on the couch, Kay’s legs drapped over Cam’s lap. Dina stopped upon entering. “It’s about bloody friggin’ time, yeah.” She was grinning ear to ear and pointing Mike to the scene they had interrupted. The two of them holding hands and cooing at each other, sipping coffee. It was obvious what had transpired during the previous evening.

  
“Darling, you look absolutely glowing!” Dina winked. The blush on Kay’s cheeks was growing brighter under the scrutiny. Cameron squeezed her hand a little harder. Mike patted him on his back congratulating him on ‘picking well and it was about time he listened to his heart and not his head’. His accent was even more present now. He was happy. He had worried over the state of his partner. He had seen her go through hell the last few weeks. She deserved better. Cameron was her “better”.

  
“Morning all….how was your….” Jordan, followed closely by Gunter stopped in their tracks. Passing their gaze between Cam and Kay and then to Dina and Mike, laughter broke from both. Gunter coming up behind Cam gripping his shoulders in comradery. It was odd seeing the big man smile, he so rarely did so. He lit up like a lightbulb, rubbing his hands together in unabashed glee.

  
Directing his comments to the lady in question Gunter cleared his throat “So maybe you can reign in the craziness of our peacock here yes? Keep him in line….try and keep himself alive and on track. Maybe even have show? Like a real magician, yes?” Everyone started to laugh.

  
“Way to go bossman.” The young tech, beaming gave Cam a high five. Rolling his eyes at his young assistant, he just smiled in his shared happiness with Kay.

  
Jonathan announced his presence by slapping his brother squarely on his back and grabbed an espresso from the big machine in the corner, seating himself next to his brother. “Professional my ass!” Everyone was having a good laugh. Cameron didn’t care, looking around he was blessed to have a family that could share in his joy.

  
“So, now that’s done.” Kay spoke up. Everyone turning their attention towards her. “I’ve been meaning to ask Cameron...what is Corvus Vale?”

  
Cameron, looking towards Jonathan - both put their heads on their hands and sighed.

**Epilogue**

  
She was quiet. The stolen paperclip was secured in her left cheek. The padded cell they left her in had very little to work with. The doctor was boring - too many mundane questions. She didn’t say anything, he was stupid. They asked her to consent to a pregnancy test? That was absurd.

  
She had a plan. She would have to begin again. There was the treasure to retrieve. And then there was the diary - it was hers. The Blacks - well that has to be fixed. The Black twins thought they had won. Not so much. She could deal with them - this time, she would not be distracted. She would get her due.

  
The lights dimmed announcing the coming night. The orderly had just checked on her. She appeared to be asleep. She was quietly watching and waiting. They put extra security it place. She knew how deal with that.

  
The lock was easy. She steeled herself and slipped through the security - which was lax. They weren’t expecting anything. She used a couple of military moves and the two guards were out for the night. If she had a knife she would have finished them off. Better not the leave any witnesses. But, the goal was to get out and start regrouping.

  
She had taken one the guard’s cells. They were careless. She quickly dialed the number.

  
“I’m out, pick me up at 6th and Wilson. Bring me a change of clothes.” A response. “No, just the clothes and bring some cash. I have a few things to pick up.”

  
The Walgreens was more of less empty at this time of night. The young woman, dressed in dark jeans and a black tee shirt quickly purchased the pregnancy kit and asked to use the store’s facilities. She waited. The pharmacy personnel heard the raised voice through the closed door.

  
“Oh shit…”


End file.
